Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest
by PieDisliker
Summary: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Characters with some other nintendo characters competing in survivor. Yes, they've been brainwashed.
1. Starting Off

BUChapter One/U/B

I don't own any of the below characters. Nor do I own survivor, or anything else in this story... I thought it would be cool to start one.

Now, there are going to be all of the brawl characters, and some other ones I felt shouldn't be left out. That means...

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Zelda, Pit, Meta Knight, Falco, Pokemon Trainer, Ike, Snake, Peach, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, King Dedede, Wolf, Lucario, Ness, Sonic, Bowser, Wario, Toon Link, R.O.B, Olimar, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, and Lucas are the brawl characters. The others that I decided to include are Waluigi, Krystal, Daisy, Toad, Ridley, Midna, Black Shadow, and another third party character, Geno. That's right, the wooden puppet from Super Mario RPG. No, I don't own Geno either.

Master Hand: Bwwahaha! I'm back and ready to host this season of Nintendo Survivor!

Toadsworth: Here I am! Thank you all for joining this as I host... wait... Master Hand, I'm hosting!

Master Hand: No, I'm hosting. I...

Peppy Hare: Greetings! I... Wait... What are you two doing here?

Cranky Kong: Hey there young fellas. I'm going to host...

Toadsworth: Something tells me there's one more.

Colonel: Here I am. Hosting this season of...

Peppy: Wait! You're a third party character!

Colonel: As I host, I'm here to cheer on Snake.

Cranky: Who suggested five hosts? This is crazy!

Master Hand: Oh, well... Let's get the show on the road. Each of you will be on a team, and work through the rules that you should know by now. (Not to mention they've all been brainwashed.)

Toadsworth: When we call your name, please go over to that camp. Bowser, Diddy Kong, Geno, King Dedede, Lucario, Marth, Midna, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer, Samus, and Waluigi.

The eleven of them walk over to their camp.

Peppy: Now, you may be expecting a crazy name that'll take a while to remember, but we're calling you the red team. Now, for the blue team. Captain Falcon, Fox, Ice Climbers, Kirby, Lucas, Meta Knight, Peach, Ridley, Toon Link, Yoshi, and Zelda. They walk over to another camp.

Colonel: Okay, now for the yellow team. Black Shadow, Daisy, Falco, Ike, Krystal, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, R.O.B, Snake, and Wolf.

Cranky Kong: Finally, the yellow team. Oh wait, green. Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Link, Mario, Ness, Pit, Toad, Wario, Zero Suit Samus, and Sonic.

Sonic: Why am I last?

Cranky Kong: You'll be last and like it!

--

Over at the red team, the players get to know eachother a little bit.

Red

Marth looks over at Samus hoping he could ask her out in some way.

Marth: So... How about we go and look for some food together or something.

Samus: Sorry, I'm straight.

Marth: I am too!

Samus: So how come you're trying to ask me out or something?

Marth: Because I'm a guy...

Samus: Explain the headband.

Marth: But... But...

Pokemon Trainer: Hey, there Marth... How about we go and...

Marth runs away.

Samus whispers to Pokemon Trainer.

Samus: I'm guessing she's gay.

Pokemon Trainer: Oh, that explains a lot.

--

Green

Pit: So, what kind of weapons do you have? I've got a bow and arrow thingy.

Link: Only a sword, shield, bombs, a wicked hat, boomerang, a smaller bow and arrow, and a grappling hook. You know, the works.

Pit: Wow.

--

Red

Master Hand: Hello, guys. I need three of you to stand up and try out for a leader.

Diddy Kong:What's the leader for?

Master Hand: You'll see...

Bowser: I'll do it! I have loads of experience from being one already. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros, you name it!

Pokemon Trainer: If I can handle these pokemon, and get all these badges, I'm sure I can support a group of people.

Olimar: You don't know nature like I do. I've once been stranded on a planet like this a little. I was all alone with this plant species, but I commanded them to help me and themselves out.

Master Hand: Alright, vote for one of these three.

--

Blue

Toadsworth: Hey, there. This team needs a leader position... Any takers?

Fox: You know it! I've had loads of experience.

Yoshi: Carrying a baby all the way across an island? Come on!

Lucas: Uh... I have a pet snake...

Toadsworth: The rest of you, vote now!

--

Yellow

Colonel: Three of you want to be a leader or something?

Ike: Ooh, me!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep beep, beeeeeeeep!

R.O.B. shoots lasers in the sky.

Colonel: I'll take that as a yes. The rest of you, vote for one of these three.

--

Green

Peppy Hare: Hello there, time to become a leader. This takes responsiblity, but I'll take the first three only.

Wario: Bwwahaha! Of course!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Link: I'll do it.

Peppy Hare: Well, what are you waiting for? Vote!

--

Red

Master Hand: Let's see the votes. Olimar, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer, Olimar, Bowser, Pokemon Trainer, Olimar, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer. Congradulations, Olimar!

--

Blue

Toadsworth: Fox, Yoshi, Lucas, Fox, Yoshi, Fox, Yoshi, Fox, Yoshi. We have a tie between Fox and Yoshi! Now, here's the tie-breaker. Play Super Smash Bros!

Fox: Easy!

Toadsworth: The N64 version.

Fox: Not easy!

Toadsworth: 3...2...1... GO!

--

Yellow

Colonel: Hmm... Game and Watch, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Game and Watch, Game and Watch, G&W, G&W, R.O.B, G&W.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep!

--

Green

Peppy: Hmm... Mario, Link, Mario, Mario, Link, Link, Link, Link, Mario. Well, Link it is!

Wario: Waahhh!

--

Blue

Toadsworth: You done yet?

Fox: Almost!

Yoshi: This is close!

The winner is...Yoshi!

Fox: Drat!

Yoshi: Yeah! I feel like eating something! Aamm...

Yoshi ate fox, and layed an egg with Fox in it.

Toadsworth: Gross! Well, eliminations start tomorrow! See you later!

--


	2. The First Elimination

Well, nobody's been eliminated so far, but it's still early in the competition.

Green

Wario starts talking to Toad.

Wario: Bah! What do Link and Mario have that I don't have?

Toad: Well, first off, they smell better than you. You smell like garlic.

Wario: Garlic! Such a delicious treat!

Toad: Wait, you eat garlic by itself?

Wario: Yeah, it means I have good taste. What're you trying to tell me?

Toad passes out from that smell of garlic.

--

Blue

Meta Knight takes a glimpse at Zelda.

Meta Knight: Hey, there... You look...

Zelda: If you're trying to ask me out, the answer is no.

Meta Knight: Hmm...

Zelda: Try being more like Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon is congradulating Yoshi.

Captain Falcon: Hey Yoshi, would you like some FALCON PUUUNNCH!?

Zelda: You could learn a lot from that guy.

Suddenly, everyone hears an announcement from Cranky Kong.

Cranky Kong: Attention, your first challenge is up. Meet where we started out. The losing team will vote for elimination.

--

Peppy Hare: Here's your first task. Three of each team will throw these rocks from a distance. Two more will catch those rocks. They can't pass this line, and the throwers can't pass the line ten feet away. I'll count the amount of rocks everybody has. The team with the least amount of rocks at the end, loses.

Waluigi: Sounds easy enough.

Peppy Hare: Here's the catch, you can't move your arms. The ones catching the rocks will have their arms taped down to their sides. They'll have the bucket taped to a jersey. Now, the leader will choose the people, without talking to them. Let's start with Olimar.

Olimar: Well, I guess Diddy Kong, Samus, and Pokemon Trainer can throw the rocks. Marth and Waluigi can catch them.

Peppy: Alright. Yoshi?

Yoshi: Captain Falcon, me, and Lucas will throw the rocks. Fox and Meta Knight should catch them. They seem fast, and we need fast.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

Peppy: Luigi, Wolf, and Snake are going to throw those rocks, while Falco and R.O.B. catch them? Alright then. How about you, Link?

Link: Donkey Kong, Mario, and Wario will throw the rocks. Zero Suit Samus and Sonic should catch them.

Peppy: Okay, put the jerseys on... Okay. Ready? Go!

Everybody's running around and missing most of the rocks. Zero Suit Samus and Fox were catching most of them though.

Yoshi: Come on, Fox! You're doing good!

Waluigi and Marth could've been a little faster, they only caught one rock each so far. Falco eventually got the hang of it. R.O.B. too.

Peppy: Two minutes left!

All of the teams except the red team were doing fine, but something went wrong.

Black Shadow: Catch this one, R.O.B.!

As Black Shadow tosses it, it accidentally hits R.O.B. in one eye.

R.O.B. was twitching and started running around in circles. Then he started flying, and hit the ground again.

Peppy Hare: Do a barrel roll!

R.O.B. did a barrel roll, and some of the rocks fell out of the basket.

Peppy: Oops. I mean... Try a somersault!

R.O.B, "following orders", ended up dropping all the rocks.

Marth: Come on, Waluigi, we still have a chance.

Waluigi: Hey, I've got an idea. Stand directly next to me, and don't move.

Diddy Kong: Hey, I see what they're doing. It's actually a good plan.

Diddy Kong throws another rock into Waluigi's container.

Peppy: Thirty seconds!

It's getting close, but can the red team catch up?

Peppy: Time's up!

Peppy: Let me see the results... for the blue team...1...2...16...52!

Fox: Yes!

Peppy: Green has...46!

Donkey Kong: Okay...

Peppy: Yellow has...21, and red has... 35! Congrats to red, blue, and green teams! Looks like one from the yellow team will go to exile island. And I think for safety reasons, R.O.B. should go.

Snake: I agree.

Falco: Me too.

Peppy: Good luck!

As Peppy takes a boat with R.O.B, everyone else goes back to where they were.

--

Falco: Not much to say...

Luigi: Have any idea who you're voting for'a?

Falco: Not yet... But I will...

Luigi: R.O.B. is pretty much a danger to the team, but Mr. Game and Watch put him on...

Falco: Tough desicion.

--

Master Hand: Well, here we are... I'd like to ask you guys to vote now.

Pikachu, R.O.B, and Snake went up.

Snake: Sorry, I just can't stand you on this team anymore.

Snake put his vote in the box.

Luigi, Falco, Krystal, and Ike...

Ike: It wasn't really a hard desicion.

Black Shadow, Mr. Game and Watch, Wolf, and Daisy went.

Daisy: It has to be done.

Daisy dropped her vote in, and Master Hand counted the votes.

Master Hand: First vote... Ike. R.O.B... Ike, Ike, Ike... R.O.B... R.O.B... 3 votes R.O.B, 3 votes Ike. Mr. Game and Watch... Ike... Ike... R.O.B... First person voted out of nintendo survivor, Ike.

Ike: I was really suprised... How could I be eliminated?

Falco: You're too cheap, dude.

Daisy: Sorry, too cheap.

Luigi: Yeah.

Master Hand: Hand me your torch, Ike.

Master Hand lights Ike's torch.

Master Hand: I wish you the best of luck. All of you actually. Good luck for tomorrow.


	3. Luck, bad luck, and stuff

Chapter Three... Go ahead and review if you want... I'm up to suggestions on what I'm doing wrong...

--

Yellow

Falco and Luigi were talking again...

Falco: So, did you vote for Ike?

Luigi: Yeah. He'a didn't see it'a coming, but he should've.

Falco: You've got that right. High five!

Luigi smacks Falco's hand, just like a buddy would.

Luigi: So...who's with us, and who's against us?

Falco: Well, I'm not so sure about Black Shadow, but R.O.B.'s going down next.

Luigi: Pretty obvious'a. What about Mr. Game'a and Watch? He's a threat'a, but he has too much'a power now.

Falco: Yeah, we can't eliminate him just yet. We might need some more people on our side too. Hey, Snake!

--

Blue

Kirby and Lucas were chatting about something.

Kirby: I've got no clue how to stay in the game... Should I lay low? Should I impress people, or should I take down some threats?

Lucas: Do what you have to do. It's too early to start planning.

Kirby: I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to look for food.

--

Red

Diddy Kong was just minding his own business, looking around for something he could make to make it easier. Just then, he spotted some coconuts on a tree and started climbing. Just as he grabbed the first coconut.

Diddy Kong: Oh my God!

He noticed Geno around the area.

Diddy: Geno! Come here!

Geno ran as fast as a little wooden puppet could, and looked at Diddy Kong in question.

Diddy Kong: Look, Geno! Watermelons!

Geno: Yeah, that's a lot! Dude, do you know what this means? Come on, we've got to tell the team!

Diddy Kong: You go. I'll catch up.

Geno ran to the camp and was about to tell them the news, but just then, they heard an announcement.

Toadsworth: Ahem. Your next challenge will be up. Head over to the beach area, just past where we competed last time.

--

Cranky Kong: There you guys are! Glad you guys showed up. This time, the team that does best will win a special award.

Bowser: What's the award?

Cranky: Well, you won't have to sleep underneath trees anymore, now you'll get these specially made beds for each of you, with a little roof above each. Not to mention walls and a door the keep rain and wind out.

Fox, Geno, and Sonic: Sweet!

Cranky: Here's what you have to do, we have four special guests coming that you'll have to direct over to the boat on the other side of the island. The team who gets them across in the fastest time, wins. Oh, and they'll be blindfolded. What's the catch? You're going to have follow clues and figure out locations to get there along the way. If you don't go to a location, you'll be docked twenty minutes.

Ridley: How many are there?

Cranky: 20. Find them all, or pay the price. Let me introduce the people... For the red team, I picked Homestar. Blue, I picked Piplup. Yellow, I picked Strongbad. Green has the worst one ever.

Link: Please don't be Tingle. Please don't be Tingle.

Cranky: Tingle!

Link: Man!

Cranky: Now, leaders, choose who'll guide them.

Olimar: Umm... How about Diddy Kong?

Link: Ness could help.

Yoshi: Hmm... Kirby!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Cranky: You'll do it? Alright. So, good luck. We'll start with the highest to lowest scores this time. That means the blue team will go first.

Kirby: Alright.

Kirby bends down, ready to run.

Cranky: Ready, set, go!

Kirby: Come on, Piplup! Follow me!

Piplup: Piplup! Piplup!

Kirby: What the... What is this Pokemon saying?

Ninety seconds went by and they still haven't moved.

Kirby: I've got it!

Kirby swallows Piplup, in order to talk like the pokemon.

Cranky Kong: Smart move!

Kirby: Piplup!

Piplup: Piplup!

They start moving towards the first clue.

Kirby: Hmm... Green... High... Rhymes with Pipe House... Lighthouse! Piplup!

Twenty-eight minutes passed by and there were only five clues left.

Kirby: Piplup...

They were moving pretty slowly, apparently they got tired.

Kirby: Come on! I mean... Piplup.

They eventually got the hang of it, and made it to the last location. The docks.

Cranky Kong: Thirty-four minutes! Next! Come on Ness...

Ness: I've handled several Mr. Saturns, I'm sure I could handle this "Tinkle".

Tinkle: Hello!

Ness: Aaahh! That thing is ugly! How can I make it through without touching it?

Tinkle: I'll skip!

Ness throws up...

Ness: Okay, I'm ready.

Cranky Kong: You should catch up! Three minutes went by.

Ness: Right!

Ness sped across running away from Tingle. Tingle started running after Ness. What a fast pair. Quickly, they made it through.

Cranky: Twenty-one minutes. Diddy Kong? Ready?

Diddy Kong: You bet!

Cranky: Alright. Ready, set, go!

Diddy: Come on, Homestar!

Homestar: Why? Naychure is so pweaceful!

Diddy: Because we have to win this!

Homestar: Win? Ooh, like winning a game at some sort'a pwarty. Gosh, I love pwarties. They're so fun with the balloons and pwezants!

Diddy: Let's go already!

Homestar: I don't get a chance to view nature quite like this!

Cranky: Twenty minutes went by...

Diddy: Hey, look... A party!

Homestar: A pwarty?

Diddy: Yeah, and we can get invited if we win this.

Homestar: Oh hecks yeah!

They ran, but they couldn't catch up and got a time of...

Cranky: 52 minutes!

Diddy: Sorry! Chatterbox couldn't stop talking.

Cranky: Well, time for Mr. Game and Watch. Ready, set, go!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Strongbad: My annoying nemesis, Homestar is here? We've got to get away from this place!

Strongbad was running so fast, Mr. Game and Watch had to hang on to Strongbad to keep up with him.

Before you knew it, they were done. Strongbad was running that fast.

Cranky: Ten minutes! Looks like we our winning team, and losing team. Yellow team, your beds are set up. Red team, an immunity challenge awaits.

--

Yellow

Krystal and Wolf were talking to Mr. Game and Watch.

Krystal: Impresive stuff.

Wolf: How could you have done so well?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep, beep...

On the other side of the camp, Luigi and Falco were planning something.

Luigi: Drat, it'll be the much harder to get Mr. Game and Watch voted off.

Falco: Relax! It's still early.

Luigi: You're right, but we should congradulate Game and Watch so we don't look bad.

Falco: You've got that right.

--

Colonel is talking to the red team and is about to give the immunity to someone.

Colonel: In this challenge you'll test your athletic ability. Shoot the baskets into the hoops. The one that's the first to seven wins. One thing, the hoops are moving at a fast pace, so be careful.

They get up to the hoops, and start.

So far only Diddy Kong and Waluigi had a point, maybe the sports games they've starred in helped them out. Eventually, Marth was shooting hoops like a maniac. Literally. He already had five, when Diddy Kong and Waluigi each had four. Samus had two, and Midna had one. Bowser didn't even really try. Diddy Kong started catching up, and ended up getting six which tied him to Marth. Waluigi was behind both of them with one.

Colonel: Diddy Kong or Marth, next one wins!

Diddy Kong: I'm not losing this.

Diddy Kong started tickling Marth his tail, secretly.

Diddy Kong had a better chance now, and took some more shots.

Colonel: Waluigi now has six! Diddy Kong, Waluigi, or Marth? Who will it be?

Diddy Kong finally made that last point.

Colonel: Congradulations! You now have immunity, Diddy Kong! If you have the most votes, the second person with the most votes will leave.

--

Samus, Waluigi, and Midna were chatting. Bowser ended up showing.

Bowser: Hey, guys. Were you going to vote for Diddy Kong?

Samus: Yeah.

Bowser: It wasn't really his fault, Olimar could've chosen someone like me! I could've been perfect for a task like that.

Geno starting running.

Geno: Hold up!

Midna: What's up, Geno?

Geno: Diddy Kong and I spotted some watermelons, we need some people to help and carry them out.

Waluigi: Wow! That's great! We'll be right there.

As soon as Geno was gone they continued.

Bowser: So, Olimar?

Samus: Olimar.

--

Master Hand: Glad I could see you guys. Time for elimination. Cast your votes.

Bowser: All part of my plan. All part of my plan.

Midna: Sorry, but I've got to vote someone.

King Dedede: Oom bop! Oom bop! Pow, pow, pow!

Master Hand: Alright, let's read the votes. The first vote is for, Bowser. Next, Olimar. Diddy Kong. Waluigi. Olimar. Olimar. Diddy Kong. Olimar. Geno. Olimar. The second one voted out of Nintendo Survivor, Olimar. Give me your torch, and head out.

Olimar hands the torch to Master Hand, and as he removes the flame, Olimar walks away with a few tears down his face.

Olimar: I should've seen this coming. I should've never went for that leader position. Man!


	4. Toadsworth's Evil Song

Reviews + Suggestions + Pizza Happiness.

--

Chapter Four... It's four you!

--

Blue

The Ice Climbers felt pretty sad. They were thinking about their miserable lives.

Popo: Why? Why are we treated like one person?

Nana: We have two hearts, and two brains. Heck, even Samus and Zero Suit Samus are treated as two people, and yet they're one person!

Popo: I feel like burying my head in the sand.

Nana: I feel like burying your head in the sand too.

--

Yellow

While Mr. Game and Watch was being thanked by the others and looked up to, Luigi and Falco had another person with them.

Snake: So... You're thinking that you need another person to make your big plans easier to take out Mr. Game and Watch?

Falco: Yep.

Snake: How do I know you guys won't betray me?

Luigi: Face it, we'a have exposed our plan to'a you. As long as our'a group is anonimous, we'a can last longer than all of'a the others.

Snake wondered for a second.

Snake: Well... It is one hell of a great plan. Okay, you convinced me. I'm in.

--

Red

Geno: God, that was close. You were almost gone. Even if you discovered a bunch of watermelons, you got unlucky when Olimar picked you.

Diddy Kong: I was so relieved when I got immunity. I've got to lay low a little bit before standing out again. That means, I can't do good and I can't do bad.

Geno: I feel sorry for you. It really was Olimar's fault for picking you. Homestar is really annoying.

Diddy Kong: If he picked Bowser, we could've won this easily. Bowser could've carried him all the way over there.

Geno: Well, I don't think we would've won... But those beds would've been nice.

Suddenly, they heard Toadsworth come in with a megaphone.

Toadsworth: Attention! Since the last leader was eliminated, you guys will need a new one.

Everyone on the red team showed up, and sat down near Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: So... Who wants to try being leader this time?

Marth stood up.

Marth: I'm not scared, I can make the right choices.

Pokemon Trainer: Seriously, I'll make a good leader. This is in the bag.

Midna: Bowser, why don't you try?

Bowser: No... It's alright. I don't have to.

Samus: Are you sure? You seem like the right guy to try.

Bowser: No thanks.

Bowser sat still waiting for someone else to be leader, smiling.

Lucario: Okay, I guess I'll do it. I have a strong feeling I'd do a fantastic job.

Toadsworth: Okay, vote... Who will it be? Marth, Pokemon Trainer, or Lucario?

Toadsworth plays a song that he wrote himself, and blasts it so loud that their ears weren't just in pain, their ears were crying.

Toadsworth: Like it? I haven't named it yet, but I think it's great!

It was horrible. It was a song so bad, you couldn't imagine what it was like. It seemed worse than the most awful thing you could think of. Like, dead puppies.

Toadsworth: Okay, enough of that.

Suddenly, the worst song ever stopped, and everyone lived in peace.

Everyone except Toadsworth: Ahh...

Toadsworth: Right... Now, the votes. Pokemon Trainer, Marth, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Lucario, Pokemon Trainer, Marth. Congrats, Pokemon Trainer! You're the new leader!

Pokemon Trainer: Thank you, thank you. I won't disappoint.

Toadsworth: Hope you enjoy it, because the next challenge is about to start!

Everyone except Toadsworth: WHAT!?

--

They rushed over to the same area as usual, and were told about the next challenge.

Cranky Kong: Before I tell you what the next challenge will be, I'm telling you what will happen if your team wins. You get... a meal you'll never forget!

Zelda: How original..

Cranky Kong: It's better than having to find your own food, and you can eat as much as you want.

Kirby, Yoshi, Wario, and King Dedede: As much as we want?

Cranky Kong: As much as you want.

Kirby, Yoshi, Wario, and King Dedede: We have to win!

Cranky Kong: In this challenge, you'll have to clean. Clean and scrub a shower until you think it's clean enough. Once you think it's clean enough, you will go to me, Peppy, Toadsworth, or Colonel to see if it's good enough. And trust me, it won't be easy to get our approval.

Marth: How hard could it be?

Cranky Kong opened the showers' curtains to reveal that the whole shower was filled with mud. It was everywhere. Before they could scrub the tiles clean, they'd have to get rid of all that mud.

Cranky Kong: Here's some shovels, and some sponges. I have a giant bucket with soap so you can refill these sponges. The first one done will have their team win the meal. The last will have their team go up for elimination. The question is... Who's cleaning? Talk it over with your group.

--

Mario: If only'a Fludd was here. How did I'a make Fludd appear out of'a nowhere again? Hmm... I'a wonder.

As Mario concentrated, he finally made the Fludd pop up.

Mario: Okay'a, Link. I think I'm'a set for this one. Trust'a me.

Link: Okay then, Mario. You'll do the challenge then.

Mario: I'm going to'a win this easily.

Cranky Kong: Okay, Mario's in this for the green team, who else?

Yoshi: Zelda.

Pokemon Trainer: Lucario...

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Cranky Kong: Okay Mario, Zelda, Lucario, and Wolf... Stand up and grab the shovels. On your mark... get set... Don't go!

Wolf and Mario started running but then stopped while everyone else was laughing.

Cranky Kong: I couldn't help myself! I can't believe you actually fell for it. Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!

They started shoveling as fast as they could.

Wolf: Heh, easy!

Wolf was already done with one-fifth of his shoveling.

Zelda: Yikes! How can I win is Wolf is that fast? Plus Mario has that water-thingy. Wait... I've got it!

Zelda used her magic to lift up all of the mud out of the shower, and onto the ground.

Lucario: Woah, why didn't I think of that?

Lucario did the same, and now it seemed to be between the two of them who were going to win.

Mario: I can catch up. I've still got the Fludd.

Wolf: I thought I was doing good before! Mario has his Fludd, and Zelda and Lucario both have their mud out already!

Falco: Isn't using magic to remove mud cheating?

Cranky Kong: Nope.

Zelda and Lucario were scrubbing pretty fast, they've taken care of most of the spots already.

Zelda: Wait a minute, it's already gone! Peppy!

Peppy: She's right. Looks like the blue team won!

Kirby and Yoshi: Woo hoo!!

King Dedede and Wario: Aww...

Wario started crying.

Lucario: And that means that I must've gotten all of mine too. Cranky!

Cranky Kong: Nope.

Lucario: What do you mean nope?

Cranky Kong: You're missing a spot... there!

Lucario: Oh.

Lucario simply cleaned the spot, and got Cranky Kong's approval.

Cranky Kong: Only two left! It's between Mario and Wolf.

Wolf: There! The mud's gone.

Mario: Only about three shovels left!

Toadsworth and Colonel: Better get scrubbing!

Wolf was scrubbing better than average, but once Mario was done lifting the mud out, it was literally seconds until it was all gone.

Colonel: Yeah, you've taken care of that mud.

Wolf: Geez!

Falco: It's alright Wolf, it's not your fault you don't have magical powers and you don't have a piece of technology like the Fludd.

Wolf: Shut up!

Wolf threw this giant rock, just missing Falco's head.

Wolf: Man!

Toadsworth: So, who's going to exile island.

Wolf: I'll go. If there's any way to settle my anger, this is one.

Toadsworth: Okay, then. Exile Island, away!

--

Blue

Kirby: Thank you so much, Zelda!

Yoshi: Yeah, thanks!

Captain Falcon was eating a piece of chicken, and then stopped.

Captain Falcon: You know what would be real entertainment? You two in a pie eating contest!

Kirby and Yoshi: I'm in!

--

Yellow

Daisy and Pikachu were hanging out... Snake joined them...

Daisy: Hey, Snake! I'm feel disappointed we lost again.

Snake: Yeah, who do you think we should vote for?

Daisy: Well, R.O.B. is completely useless...

Snake: True. But the way Wolf threw that rock at Falco makes me think it may not be safe with him around.

Daisy: I guess. That makes a lot of sense.

Pikachu: Pika!

Snake: Right... Well, I guess I'll see you.

Snake ran over to Falco and Luigi.

Snake: Good news!

Falco: What is it?

Snake: I've convinced Daisy and Pikachu to vote for Wolf. That makes five, there's ten total, and most will either vote for Wolf or R.O.B. And R.O.B. won't vote for himself.

Luigi: Wow'a Snake! Nice'a job!

Snake: Thanks. Wolf getting angry like that ruined it for himself basically.

Falco: Now we just have to worry about immunity.

--

Blue

Everyone except Kirby and Yoshi: Go, go, go, go!

Kirby and Yoshi were eating pies like the world was going to end.

Fox: Great idea, Captain Falcon! Kirby's winning by only two pies!

Kirby: That's it! I win!

Yoshi: So, close. But the rules were, "Whoever eats fifty pies first, wins."

Kirby: If there's anybody who can actually challenge me in a pie eating contest, that would be you.

Yoshi: Same here.

They shook hands, smiling.

Kirby: Now for some more food!

--

Yellow

Peppy: In this immunity challenge, you'll have to last the longest listening to Toadsworth song. I'll be in a hot air balloon, two miles away. I'll be watching you, though. If you cover your ears, or get out of this circle I just drew, you lose.

Toadsworth: Want to listen to my song, Peppy?

Peppy: I'm busy, but they might. It'll calm them down before the challenge starts.

Toadsworth: Okay.

Peppy: Gotta run!

Toadsworth: You'll love this song. It's great...

Toadsworth pressed the play button on that jukebox. Odd how it didn't explode.

Krystal, Wolf, and Falco: My ears!

They all covered their ears right away.

Peppy: Looks like all three of the Star Fox characters on that team are out.

Daisy: I can't take it!

Snake: Neither can I!

Daisy and Snake ran not only out of the circle, but very far away.

Mr. Game and Watch: BEEEEEEEPPPP!!

Pikachu: Pika!

Luigi: Owww!! I can't take it!

Luigi covered his ears.

Mr. Game and Watch started running away, with Pikachu beside him.

Black Shadow: How did I last this long? I'm out of here!

Peppy: R.O.B. wins! Funny, R.O.B. has no ears. He must not be able to hear the song.

--

Master Hand: Nine out of ten will stick around, one will leave. Vote now.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep.

Pikachu: Pika!

Luigi: Pika! I mean... Too easy...

Master Hand: Let's count the votes... R.O.B, R.O.B, Wolf, Wolf, R.O.B, R.O.B, Wolf, R.O.B, Wolf, Ike. Wait... Ike's gone! Hmm... R.O.B. has immunity, so the third one out of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest, is Wolf.

Wolf: You all suck!

Master Hand: Sorry, it has to be this way. Good luck, and give me your torch.

Wolf: Take it, who needs this #! anyway?

Master Hand: Woah, someone's a bit cranky.

Master Hand lit his torch and Wolf left the Island.

Master Hand: You may all head back to camp now.

--

Wolf: Eh, I don't even care. So I threw a little rock, big deal. Sure, I regret swearing, but it's okay. Good luck to those that didn't vote for me. Time to get back to my regular life.


	5. Forget the Pressure

Note: I'm new to this and use letters that don't show up when I submit them. So, if something doesn't make sense, I might have wanted to use an equal sign, or a dollar sign. Don't forget to review!

--

Yellow

Daisy, Black Shadow, and Mr. Game and Watch were sitting down, talking to eachother.

Daisy: We've lost two out of three challenges already. We've got to pick up the pace.

Black Shadow: Hmm... I've got an idea. We could get the whole team around and tell eachother what our strengths are.

Daisy: Simple, but easy.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Black Shadow: Alright, let's round up everybody then.

--

Green

Ness was throwing pebbles into the ocean, and Ganondorf stopped to watch.

Ganondorf: How could a kid as young as you, do something as hard as this?

Ness: I have this little ability.

Ganondorf: Oh, and what might this "ability" be?

Ness: See that palm tree?

Ness points to the one that's standing our a bit from the rest of the trees.

Ganondorf: I see it.

Ness: Keep your eye on it.

Ganondorf kept looking at the tree.

Ness: P.K. Flaaassshhh!!

A giant green sparkly thing flew through the air, and struck that tree out of the ground. It went about 90 feet in the air, and into the ocean.

Ganondorf: Impressive, for a kid. Ha!

Ness: P.K. Fire!

Ganondorf: Owww!!

--

Yellow

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep! Beep!

Luigi: So, you'a want us to tell what'a our strengths are?

Falco: Pretty corny, but it'll work.

Pikachu: Pika!

Krystal: Same here.

Luigi: Well, I may'a be quite timid, but I can'a do well with stuff like'a ghosts and stuff...

Daisy: Okay, kind of useless... But you never know.

Pikachu: Pika!

Black Shadow: Okay, so you can generate electricity... How about you, Krystal?

--

Blue

Peach was sitting down bored, and Meta Knight and Captain Falcon showed up.

Meta Knight: Hey, Peach. We were arguing and wondered... Who's costume looks cooler? Mine, or Captain Falcon's?

Peach: Umm...

Suddenly, they were interrupted.

Colonel: We're gladly interrupting you for this important message. The next challenge is starting, hurry up!

Captain Falcon: I guess we'll finish this later.

--

Colonel: Now, you may be wondering who will be doing whatever for your team. Well, no need to worry!  
You're all participating in this one. It's until the last man is standing! You see, you'll have to keep running at a certain speed. If you get below that speed, or stop... you're out. This is a pure stamina test.

Wario: Well, that sucks!

Colonel: Yes. Yes, it does. But you know what sucks more? There's no reward for winning! And that makes it all the better! At least, for me. Get to running! You can start at a walking speed. Eventually though, it'll get faster. Ready, set, GO!

So, they were off running...

Wario: Bah! I hate running!

Bowser: Me too, it sucks.

Fox: Get over it! If you don't want to run, or in this case walk, just stop!

Wario: He's got a point. We're not going to last long anyway.

Wario and Bowser stop walking.

Colonel: Wow, that was fast...

--

Kirby: Hey, Yoshi... How long have we been walking?

Yoshi: I don't know... Two hours?

Colonel: Actually, it's been three. Speaking of, I think it's time to crank the speed up a notch. You now have to go at a jogging pace.

Link: Man, this'll stink.

Pit: Stinks to be you! I can fly.

Pit starts flying.

Colonel: Hey, flying is cheating! You're out!

Pit: Drat!

Kirby: Ow. I'm feeling a cramp.

Popo: Me too, I want to quit.

Nana: Let's quit.

They stop jogging.

Colonel: That's five out! Remember, Popo and Nana count as one person!

Samus: Make that six! This technology equipment is way to heavy for me to jog any longer.

Colonel: Okay, six.

Toad: Seven!

Colonel: Seven!

Waluigi: Eight!

Colonel: Eight!

This continues on for a little bit.

--

Colonel: Time for running! Okay, looks like we have ten left. Yoshi, Zero Suit Samus, Sonic, Jigglypuff, Fox, Falco, Meta Knight, Toon Link, Pikachu and Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong: Running? Forget that.

Diddy Kong stops, and then there were nine.

Falco: I'm getting really tired, myself!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly-PUFF!

Colonel: Okay... Eight left. Four from the blue team, two from the green team, one from the red team, and one from the yellow team. Once one team has nobody left... They'll be up for elimination.

Fox: I can't take it...

Toon Link: Me neither.

Meta Knight: What? You can't just abandon me!

Sonic: Come on! Step it up!

Meta Knight: You know what? I can't take it anymore. I quit!

Colonel: Okay, everyone can stop now. The blue team is the next team that will have to eliminate someone.

Ridley: Baaaahh!!

--

Blue

Peach, Fox, and Captain Falcon were talking about who should go home.

Fox: So, who do you think should go?

Peach: I say, Meta Knight.

Fox: True, but Kirby is starting to be pretty annoying. And Lucas isn't very helpful either.

Captain Falcon: Yeah, but Ridley only said one word within five episodes. The quiet type aren't very helpful.

Fox: I guess... Well, it really depends on who gets immunity.

Toadsworth: Hey, guys! Time for immunity!

--

Toadsworth: So, here we are. Who will have immunity this time? Well... we're having a tough time figuring out challenges. Whoever can come up with the most random sentence will win immunity. You've got five minutes.

--

Toadsworth: Okay, your five minutes are up. Let's see what you wrote.

Fox: Coconuts have a rich, sour, taste of lemons.

Ice Climbers: Fifty-two bottles of rootbeer are on the wall, with duct tape.

Peach: Eating brains is not a very healthy habit.

Zelda: Cows go moo, so can you.

Toon Link: Tingle's parents are pigs.

Ridley: Tingle has two arms, and six legs.

Yoshi: Melons equal happiness.

Captain Falcon: Show me scuba diving!

Lucas: Nothing is the new everything.

Meta Knight: Forget books, watch T.V.!

Kirby: If you have a talking foot named Carl, you should get it surgically removed before a werewolf eats it, and you get chicken pox.

Toadsworth: I think we have a winner! Kirby, congradulations with your immunity. When it comes to being random, you sure are random. Now, go straight to eliminating someone.

--

Master Hand: So... Eleven minus one equals ten. Ten of you will be here tomorrow. One of you, will be gone. Vote now.

Yoshi: So, I guess this is it. Goodbye.

Meta Knight: I just don't want you around anymore.

Peach: Do I really have a choice? Of course you're done for.

Master Hand: Okay, let's see... Meta Knight. Meta Knight. Ridley, Lucas, Ridley. Lucas. Meta Knight, Kirby, Ridley, Ridley, Kirby. With four votes, the fourth member eliminated from this Nintendo Survivor thingy is... Ridley. Give me your torch, and leave.

Ridley: Well, this sucks. Maybe I shouldn't be so quiet anymore. Good luck to those left.


	6. Fast, fast, fast!

I've decided to make a new policy to myself. If I get at least one more review... I'll get started on the next chapter soon. But... Real life outways this in many ways. But... no reviews, and there won't be a new chapter. At least until I can't take it anymore and crack. Either way, please review!

P.S. I don't like pie. (I'm serious!)

P.S. I don't own anything in this chapter.

--

Red

Pokemon Trainer, Diddy Kong, and Geno were sitting around, eating watermelons.

Pokemon Trainer: Delicious... Tasty watermelons.

Diddy Kong: Glad I found them?

Pokemon Trainer: Well, duh.

Geno: He's got natural instincts... It'd be easier to get around, keeping him.

Diddy Kong: I almost got eliminated because Olimar chose the wrong person.

Pokemon Trainer: He must've been an idiot not to choose Bowser, it wasn't your fault.

Geno: Yeah, well... I think it'd be smart to keep him.

Pokemon Trainer: No doubt. Although, you on the other hand, you're a half-naked wooden puppet. What can you do to help the team?

Geno: Well, I'm good with magic.

Pokemon Trainer: Ooh, I like magic tricks!

--

Yellow

Luigi and Falco were chatting about the competition. They seemed a little nervous.

Falco: This is sick. I'm suprised R.O.B. lasted this long. He's completely useless!

Luigi: Yeah, but it'a goes to show'a that anything is'a possible.

Falco: You got that right. We've still got to keep on our toes. Anything can happen. But that doesn't mean that R.O.B. won't get eliminated next.

Luigi: Well...

Rudely interrupted by a speaker, the voice of Peppy caught everyone's attention.

Peppy: Please attend the next challenge. And, DO A BARREL ROLL!

--

Everyone showed up to see Cranky Kong wearing a very fancy suit.

Falco: What's up with the monkey suit?

Cranky: That's offensive! And, it's time for the super-duper ultra quiz show! Starring me, Cranky Kong! I need two people from each team to represent their teams. Hurry up leaders, and decide now!

He waits ten seconds.

Cranky Kong: Time's up!

Pokemon Trainer: Samus and Midna!

Yoshi: Fox and Captain Falcon!

Link: Me and Mario!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep beep beep!

Cranky Kong: Samus, Midna, Fox, Captain Falcon, Mii, umm... wait. Link, Mario, Falco, and Krystal! Step up to your podiums of assorted colors!

Link: Um... There's two reds and no green.

Cranky Kong: We had a low budget. Just go to one of the reds!

Link stepped forward, along with Mario, and stood at the second red podium.

Cranky Kong: Okay, now let me explain the rules. Whenever you get a question right, you recieve a point! If you get one wrong, you lose a point. If you press the buzzard first, you get to answer the question! You're allowed to talk it over with your partner, but you must answer it if you hit the buzzard! Two things, though. The first is that we still have 40 people left! So this time, if you don't win... you're going to vote on who goes out! There's a catch though. Only the second place team will play for immunity! That means, third and fourth place teams, you're going to vote immediately!

Krystal: Ouch.

Cranky Kong: Ouch is right! Next, when three teams hit three points, someone from the team that doesn't hit three points will be challenged by one of the three teams! If the indiviual that is challenged fails, they will lose. The rest will go on, leaving only one team safe! Now, get ready. Here's the first question! "Fill in the blank... 'It's a small world, after all... It's a small world, after all..."

BUZZ!!

Cranky: Blue team!

Captain Falcon: It's a small, small world!

Cranky: Ooh, wrong! Your team goes down to negative one point. Can we get someone else?

BUZZ!!

Cranky: Red team!

Midna: It's a small world, after all!

Cranky: Correct! Red team, one point. Blue team, minus one point. Yellow and green teams, zero points. Next question. "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood!

BUZZ!!

Cranky: Yellow team!

Falco: No one cares!

Cranky: Correct! Next question... "If Tim has five apples, and Sara has two apples, and Gary starts fighting Tim and Sara because Tim and Sara don't want to share, how many apples would Gary have if he won the fight?"

BUZZ!!

Cranky: Blue team!

Fox: Seven apples!

Cranky: Yeah! "What is another name for 'Fight'?"

BUZZ!!

Krystal: Brawl!

Cranky: Yep... "What do you have to do before you fire your laser?"

BUZZ!!

Falco: Charge your laser!

Cranky: Correct! The yellow team now has three points. It's up to the other three teams now. Blue and green tied, and red in the lead by one point. "What do you do after you charge your laser?"

Samus: Fire your laser.

Cranky: Wrong.

Captain Falcon: Say... "I'm a firing mah laser!"

Cranky: Right!

A few buzzes later

Cranky: Right! Now, that's it. The blue team has three points... so the green team, with zero points... is going to be challenged. Now, here is a swimming test. You must swim across this pool, and back.

The six people whisper tauntingly.

Fox: I'll challenge Link.

Cranky: Okay, Link it is. By the way... why haven't you guys said anything in a while.

Zelda: Apparently, him and Mario are asleep.

They were asleep. They dozed off as soon as the thing started.

Falco: Should we wake them up?

Cranky: Nope. On your mark, get set, go!

Fox just swam... Link was still asleep, so the green team was going to eliminate someone.

Cranky: I'll see the three of you teams, later. Green team, go off to eliminate someone, now!

--

Master Hand: Well, well... Goodbye to one of you.

Pit: Just get on with it!

Master Hand: Fine. Vote now!

--

Master Hand: Okay. Now, here we go. The first vote is for... Link.

Link probably would've felt nervous... if he was awake.

Master Hand: Next... Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff. Fifth person out of survivor, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Jiggly?

Ganondorf: Hello? DK has strength, I am awesome, Link has many weapons, Mario is popular, Ness has powerful powers, Pit can fly, Toad is the smallest and can fit into spaces, Zero Suit Samus has technology and is fast, and Sonic... well, he's just fast.

Master Hand: Jigglypuff, give me your torch, and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! (Man! I was sure Link was going home. Oh, well... This was pointless anyway.)

--

Cranky Kong: Remember when I said the next two rounds would be the same as the first? I lied. This time, you only have to answer one question correctly! Now, "What is Master Hand?"

Midna: A giant floating hand.

Cranky: Correct! "What is 2+2?"

Fox: Four!

Cranky: Incorrect!

Falco: Um... Seventeen?

Cranky: Correct! Now, the next challenge... put on this Jigglypuff costume as fast as you can.

Falco, Krystal, Samus, and Midna talk...

Falco: I'll challenge Fox.

Cranky: Okay, get to the changing... NOW!

It was a furious battle, but eventually... it was close.

Cranky: Woah, but by 1/100 of a second, Falco wins.

Falco: God, that was close. Maybe we should've challenged Captian Falcon.

--

Master Hand: Woah, that was fast. Now, get with the dang voting!

Peach: You're outta here.

Fox: Heh, way too easy!

Yoshi: I don't want you here anymore.

Master Hand: Let's see... Meta Knight, Peach, Lucas, Meta Knight, Toon Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Lucas. With three votes, the sixth competitor gone is... Meta Knight. Give me your torch, and leave.

Meta Knight: Well, I can see why I was eliminated. But... HOW THE HELL DOES 2+2 EQUAL SEVENTEEN?

--

Cranky Kong: Two teams, left. Red and yellow. Now... Heads or Tails?

Samus: Uh... Heads?

Cranky Kong: Tails! That means the Yellow team wins! There's no prize except for safety, yay! Red team, Peppy will see you at the immunity challenge.

--

Peppy: Now, you may think this is complecated... but... Quick, raise your left hand!

It took them half of a second to see what happened, but they raised their left hand.

Peppy: Samus... You were first. You win immunity!

Lucario: What is up with these people and fast challenges?

Midna: Um... Duh! So that everything is over quickly!

Waluigi: It's pretty obvious.

Geno: No doubt.

Peppy: Well, good luck at elimination!

--

Master Hand: Okay. Time tooooooo... have someone go home and cry! Vote now!

Lucario: I think I know who should leave.

Pokemon Trainer: Heh, sorry.

Midna: Bye bye!

Master Hand: Let's see... Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Geno, Lucario, Geno, Lucario, Diddy Kong, Lucario, Lucario, Lucario. Seventh one outta here, Lucario. Give me your torch and take a boat on your river of tears.

Lucario: I'm out just because of one sentence I said? This show must be rigged!


	7. Swimming Pool, Without the Fun

Blah, blah, blah... Time for chapter seven.

--

Green

Donkey Kong was walking along, until he heard a frightening scream.

Toad: Aaaaaaahhhh!!

Donkey Kong: What? What is it?

He looked down and saw that his foot was right above Toad.

Donkey Kong: Oh, sorry little mushroom. I didn't see you there.

Toad: You almost stepped on me!

DK: Yeah, I've got to be more careful. Good thing mushrooms can scream. If I stepped on an Olive, it wouldn't have.

--

Red

Geno stopped to think for a second, then walked over to Diddy Kong, asking him a random question.

Geno: Diddy Kong?

Diddy Kong: What?

Geno: Have you ever realized that very few of us are alike in anyway? We have a penguin, a kid that trains animal thingies, a big reptile thingy, and woman in a robot suit.

Diddy Kong: And this about the time someone says...

Colonel: Time for your next challenge!

Diddy Kong: Well, well. Wasn't that something?

--

Colonel: Hey, do you want a break from all of this survivor stuff?

Everyone: HECK YES!

Colonel: Then you'll love this challenge. Each of you will get a shovel.

Colonel starts handing out shovels to everyone.

Colonel: You'll dig a square shaped hole, it has to be three feet wide, tall, and long. I'll be giving a tape measurer to the leaders.

He gives the measuring tape to Pokemon Trainer, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Link.

Colonel: They will be in charge of measuring. Once your hole is that exact length, talk to me. I'll see for myself if it's good enough or not. Be very careful, because if you underdo it, you have to dig more. If you overdo it, you'll have to fill it up.

Black Shadow: Go on!

Colonel: Once I give it an okay, you must take these buckets and start filling the hole up with water. This time, you have to use the buckets. If you aren't using a bucket and you're using magic, or a FLUDD, or something else, your team will lose. Next is the best part. You have to grab a fishing pole, and fish for a fish. Once you catch one, bring it over to your hole and put it in the water. The first team to win will keep their shovels, buckets, and fishing poles.

Ness: Okay, that's pretty good.

Colonel: Yep. Now, go!

--

Blue

Yoshi: Okay guys... Ice Climbers, Fox, Kirby... make it wider. Everyone else, dig deeper!

--

Green

Link: Come on, Toad! Dig faster!

Toad: I can barely lift this shovel!

Link: That's no excuse for digging slowly!

--

Forty-five minutes later.

Red

Pokemon Trainer: Three feet, three feet, three feet! Colonel! We're done...

Colonel: Is that so?

Colonel looks over it very carefully.

Colonel: Alright, you pass.

Marth: Yes!

Colonel: Hurry up and get your water, the other teams are catching up.

--

Yellow

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, BEEEEEPPPP!!

Colonel: Okay, okay. I'm coming. Sheesh! Looks alright. Get your water Mr. Impatient!

--

Blue

Yoshi: Hurry up guys! the red team's almost got their hole filled up half-way! Three feet, three feet, three feet. Colonel!

--

Red

Pokemon Trainer: That looks good. Everyone grab your fishing poles and fish!

--

Green

Link: Geez! What's taking you so long?

Toad: It's hard.

Link: Well, hurry up. Wait... Three feet, three feet, three feet! Colonel, hurry up!

--

Red

Diddy Kong: Still no fish... Geez.

Midna: Keep trying! We'll get it soon.

King Dedede: Woo!

Pokemon Trainer: King Dedede got one! And it's pretty big. Everyone, hold it while I get it off the pole!

Pokemon Trainer deattaches it, and everyone runs it over to their hole.

Marth: Done!

Bowser: We win! Yeah!

Colonel: Okay, you can keep the shovels, buckets, and fishing poles. Congrats!

--

Blue and Yellow

Yoshi: There! Get to your poles!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Green

Mario: Both'a the teams are'a fishing already! What's taking so long, Toad?

Toad: This bucket's too heavy!

--

Blue

Toon Link: I caught one!

Yoshi: That was fast. Let's get this thing over to the three feet hole.

--

Green

Link: Finally! Get your poles!

--

Yellow

Snake: I got one!

--

Green

Link: Caught one! Sonic, take this over as fast as you can!

--

It was close, but they dumped their fish at almost the exact same time.

Colonel: Woah! Too close to call! Let's rewind that. It looks like by one hundredth of a second, the winning team is... Woah! Looks like Link's pants ripped!

Link covered his behind hoping nobody would check.

Colonel: Anyway... It's the yellow team!

Falco, Snake, and Daisy: Yes!

Colonel: Green team, stay here. Your immunity challenge will start soon. As for the red, blue, and yellow teams, you can head back to camp.

--

Red

Samus, Marth, Waluigi, and Midna were chatting about their win. They all felt so happy.

Waluigi: This is great!

Midna: I wonder what we could use these shovels for.

Marth: While you're wondering that, I'll be hoping to catch some fish.

Samus: You do that, and we'll brainstorm.

--

Green

The whole team was waiting, and after five minutes, Pit was already impatient.

Pit: What's taking them so long?

Link: Don't worry, they'll be here soon.

Toadsworth: Hello!

Ganondorf: Alright, what's the challenge?

Toadsworth: All of you will stand in a line. You will draw straws, and each straw has a number. Whoever gets the number seven, has immunity. Now come up and pick a straw?

Wario, Sonic, Ganondorf, and Toad all got straws.

Wario: Err... Nine.

Sonic: Four!!

Ganondorf: Six...

Toad: One...

Next up was Link, Zero Suit Samus, Mario, and Ness.

Link: Two.

Zero Suit Samus: Ten...

Mario: Five...

Ness: Seven!

And finally, DK and Pit.

Donkey Kong: Eight!

Pit: Three!!

Toadsworth: The winning number is... SEVEN!

Ness: Yeah!!

Toadsworth: Congradulations, Ness! You have immunity. Now, who's going to exile island.

Link: Let me go. I know what I'm doing.

Toadsworth: Alright then. Go ahead...

--

Yellow

Krystal, Black Shadow, and Mr. Game and Watch were thinking about what would be best for their team.

Black Shadow: That was a close one.

Krystal: You've got that right. I'd hate to see anyone go home.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep!

Black Shadow: Maybe, but we wouldn't have to vote anyone off if we just kept winning challenges.

--

Green

Master Hand: Glad to see you again. After all, once one of you are gone, the teams will be even.

Ganondorf: Whatever.

Master Hand: VOTE!

Toad: This is sick. It's best for the team that you're gone.

Link: Three strikes, you're out.

Donkey Kong: It's hard to choose. I just hope noone guns for me. Sorry.

Master Hand: The first vote is for, Toad. Second vote, Toad. Third vote, Link. Two votes Toad, one vote Link. Pit. Link. Toad. Pit. Link. Toad... Toad. Eighth person gone, Toad. Give me your torch.

Toad: Man this thing is heavy. Well, I've had a good time here. I wish I could've stayed longer, but what the hey.

Master Hand: Well, said.

Toad: Overall, I'm pretty much cool with anybody here winning. Except for Link. He's been mean to me this whole challenge, and that's not what being a leader is about.


	8. Mario Fart!

Sigh, no reviews. You're lucky I'm getting braces tomorrow. I wonder if I'll be in too much pain to write another chapter. My friends say it'll hurt, my parents say it won't. Beats me, I'll just stay on the safe side. P.S. I don't own Mario Kart or anything in this chapter in anyway. Oh, and review!

--

(Two o' clock at night)

Peppy, Toadsworth, Colonel, and Cranky Kong were all whispering on walkie-talkies. Each were holding a megaphone in their other hand.

Peppy: Okay, you know what to do? Right?

Toadsworth: Yeah. You take the red team, I take the blue team, Colonel takes yellow, and Cranky takes green.

Cranky Kong: Right. Now let's give them a wake up they'll never forget.

Colonel: One... Two... Three!

PTCC: WAAAKKEEE UUUPPP!!

Link, Pit, Diddy Kong, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Snake: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?

--

They've all been grouped together, all of them extremely tired.

Toadsworth: It's time for your next challenge!

Colonel: You like Mario Kart, right?

Mario: Yeah, but'a why?

Peppy: Why? Well, because you guys are going to race!

Link: This is kind of exciting! I've always wanted to race in a kart!

Cranky Kong: Now you may be thinking that we woke you up at night because it privides more of a challenge, or that it looks cooler at night. Even though both of those are true, we just wanted to mess with you!

Colonel: Now, we'll organize you by teams and weight. 3 from each team will race according to weight groups. Bowser, King Dedede, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ice Climbers, Fox, Black Shadow, Snake, R.O.B, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and Wario will be heavyweight.

Samus: ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?

Colonel: Yes!

Samus was about to punch Colonel so hard but then Peppy interuptted.

Peppy: He was kidding!

Samus: He better be.

Peppy: It's only because of the armor you're wearing. Now... Marth, Waluigi, Pokemon Trainer, Peach, Zelda, Yoshi, Falco, Daisy, Krystal, Link, Zero Suit Samus, and Pit will be middleweight.

Toadsworth: Now, I may be the shortest one here, but you guys are the closest ones to my size. Diddy Kong, Geno, Midna, Kirby, Lucas, Toon Link, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Mario, Ness, and Sonic will be lightweight.

Luigi: ARE YOU'A CALLING ME'A SKINNY?

Cranky Kong: Don't worry. I can fix this. I'm giving you guys some medicene that will shrink/grow you to the right size for about six hours. That should be enough time. Samus, Fox, Snake, and Ice Climbers, here's your growth stuff. Luigi, Mario, Diddy Kong, and Sonic, here's your shrinky stuff.

They all drank it, and felt a little dizzy.

Fox: Woah! This stuff really works! I'm as big as Donkey Kong!

Cranky Kong: Don't worry about the dizziness, that's a side-affect that should wear of in about five minutes. Now, heavy weight, hop into the karts of your team's color, and get ready to start.

Bowser: Shouldn't we get to take a practice lap to test this course?

Cranky Kong: Nope. Ready, set, go!

Colonel: Now, they're off! I'm here with my co-host, Peppy Hare, as the race starts! And boy, is it going to be a fantastic race or what?

Peppy: Good question. Let's see the standings so far. It's looks like Bowser is in the lead, with Samus in second, following with Wario, Ganondorf, and Fox for third, fourth, and fifth.

Colonel: Now, who's in last? It looks like Snake is barely trailing behind the Ice Climbers.

Peppy: Now, what about the power-ups?

Colonel: Well, we've used most of the power-ups in this race that've been in the most recent version of Mario Kart, but we've taken away a power-up.

Peppy: Which one would that be?

Colonel: Only the bullet bill.

Peppy: Ooh, but's that's the most powerful one!

Colonel: We would've used it... But Toadsworth wanted to ride on top of it instead watching the race.

--

Toadsworth: Wooooo!! Now I'm living!

--

Peppy: Right... Well, good luck to him. Let's get some footage of the race.

Snake: Ha! A red shell.

Ice Climbers: Uh, oh!

Snake shoots the shell, and passes the Ice Climbers.

Ice Climber: Darn it!

Snake: Ha! Take that, Ice Climbers.

--

Fox: Taste the power of the red shell!

Ganondorf gets hit by that shell, and Fox passes him.

Fox: Now, to pass fatty.

He shoots another red shell, trying to hit Wario.

Wario: Uh oh. A red shell.

Luckily, Wario turns and makes the red shell hit a wall.

Fox: Ha, smart move. Good thing I have one more. Ha, a straightaway!

Wario: Uh oh, a straightaway.

Fox shoots the shell.

Wario: Oh no! Hey, a power-up box!

Wario gets it, and has to wait for the power-up box to choose his power-up.

Wario: Come on, come on! Yes! Mega-mushroom!

He uses it, and the red shell doesn't affect him.

Colonel: Nice move by Wario.

Peppy: Did we mention their's only one lap?

Colonel: No. No we didn't.

Peppy: I'll go shut down the power to the cars once they hit the finish line.

Colonel: Speaking of, here comes Bowser and Samus.

Peppy presses two buttons.

Bowser: Yeah! I won! And you got second!

--

Cranky Kong: Okay guys. The team with the most points at the end will win the reward, and the team with the least amount of points will have someone eliminated. So far...

Bowser- 15

Samus- 12

Wario- 10

Fox- 8

R.O.B.- 7

Ganondorf- 6

Black Shadow- 5

Donkey Kong- 4

Captain Falcon- 3

King Dedede- 2

Snake- 1

Ice Climbers- 0

The top four of each group will go on to a bonus race, adding on to the overall score. That means Bowser, Samus, Wario, and Fox will be moving on. The red team has 29 points. Blue has 11. Yellow has gotten 13, and green has 20 points. Now, it's time for the middleweight group!

--

Cranky Kong: On your mark... get set... GO!

Colonel: And they're off! But it'd be sad if we didn't change anything.

Peppy: Good thing we made some changes.

Colonel: For starters, with removed the walls, so that you'll go on grass. Also, there's only one set of power-ups. So use it wisely. Oh, wait! They don't know!

Peppy: Even better!

--

Zelda: You're going down!

Zelda shoots all three green shells at once, with only one hitting Falco. Zelda passes him, gaining the lead.

Zero Suit Samus: You're serious? I'm in last? No way!

Zero Suit Samus gets a starman, passing Marth, Krystal, and Peach.

Zero Suit Samus: Ha!

Zero Suit Samus unluckily turns on the grass, and Marth and Peach pass Zero suit Samus again. Zero Suit Samus was barely ahead of Krystal.

--

Cranky Kong: Let's see the scores!

Zelda- 15

Waluigi- 12

Falco- 10

Link- 8

Daisy- 7

Pit- 6

Yoshi- 5

Pokemon Trainer- 4

Peach- 3

Marth- 2

Zero Suit Samus- 1

Krystal- 0

That totals up to 47 points for the red team. The blue team has 34 points. Yellow has 30, and green has gotten a total of 35 points. It's pretty close, but now the yellow team is losing. Let's get on with the lightweight group!

--

Cranky: On your mark, get set, go!

Peppy: What changes have we made this time? Well, we stopped the function of the brakes, so no drifting or stopping! Also, the road is replaced with grease, and the grass is now water!

Colonel: Let's see how they're doing.

Luigi: Heh, a spiny shell!

Luigi launches the spiny shell, and it hits Midna.

Luigi: Ha! First place here I come!

Ness grabs three mushrooms, barely passing Lucas and Toon Link. So, he gets out of last place.

Ness: Take that!

--

Cranky: Here's the scores!

Luigi- 15

Midna- 12

Mario- 10

Kirby- 8

Pikachu- 7

Diddy Kong- 6

Geno- 5

Mr. Game and Watch- 4

Sonic- 3

Ness- 2

Lucas- 1

Toon Link- 0

That means... Red has 70, Blue has 43, Yellow has 56, and Green's got 50. It all ocmes down to our bonus round! Bowser, Samus, Wario, Fox, Zelda, Waluigi, Falco, Link, Luigi, Midna, Mario, and Kirby are going to race against eachother! P.S: For making it to this round, you all have immunity!

Fox, Waluigi, Falco, and Kirby: Yeah!

Mario and Luigi: Wahoo!

--

Cranky: Go, get set, on your mark!

Colonel: So, what's different this time? Well, we've attached some bullet bills making this course float up! What they don't know is, that it's not about who comes first, it's about who stays on the longest.

Peppy: Looks like Link fell. So did Mario! Wow, Samus fell! Kirby and Luigi fell! Waluigi has fallen!

Colonel: Midna just fell! Bowser's going down now! There goes Fox! And there goes Wario! Wait a minute...

Peppy: I don't believe it! Wario's farting and it's rising him back up to the platforms. Is that even legal?

Colonel: Yeah, it is.

Peppy: Well, Zelda fell. And apparently, Falco has too!

Colonel: Wario has won! Now, let's get this thing back to the ground. By the way, How'd you set up the parachutes.

Peppy: Um... We forgot.

Colonel: No parachutes? Well, let's hope they can swim!

Peppy: Uh, we removed the water.

Colonel: No parachutes? No water? Can you say LAWSUIT?

Peppy: Relax, we replaced the water with a giant pillow.

--

Cranky Kong: Well, well...

Wario- 15

Falco- 12

Zelda- 10

Fox- 8

Bowser- 7

Midna- 6

Waluigi- 5

Luigi- 4

Kirby- 3

Samus- 2

Mario- 1

Link- 0

That means... 90 points for red, 64 points for blue, 72 for yellow, and 66 points for green! You know what this means? Thanks to Wario's farting, the blue team is the losing team. And, red wins the brand new shiny boat! And this boat won't be able to go too far though, we wouldn't want you guys to be able to go to civiliztion. So, we bordered a wall around the island. Now, go ahead to Master Hand for elimination!

--

Master Hand: Congradulations to Kirby, Fox, and Zelda for obtaining immunity. Now, vote!

Lucas: You're done for.

Captain Falcon: It's best for the team.

Zelda: I can't believe how horrible you did!

Master Hand: Let's read the votes. Toon Link, Toon Link, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Ice Climbers, Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ice Climbers. Funny. All of the people voted on have two words in their names! Now, it looks like we have a tie. Normally, you'd have to face some sort of a tie breaker, but I know a better way. I'll just eliminate both of you! But... to know who goes first? Who did Captain Falcon vote off? The ninth one voted off... Ice Climbers. Give me your torch, and make like a tree.

Master Hand sets the Ice Climbers' torch down, and removes the fire.

Ice Climbers: If only we weren't beaten by Snake. We probably would've still been here!

Master Hand: Now, the tenth person voted out of this Nintendo Survivor thingy, Toon Link. Give me your torch, and go.

Toon Link walks out, crying.

Toon Link: Well, I had a good time. It's not all that bad. Racing just isn't my thing. Good luck!


	9. Test Your Strength!

Geez... I love writing WAY TOO MUCH. Just a note for you guys... I started this in August, and not even early August. It's been about a month, and I've already given out eight chapters. Please, give me some suggestions, who you're rooting for, who you want to know more about, and who you hate. I'm open to them. Give me an idea of a challenge, or perhaps... a possible alliance. Let me know about it. Because if you don't speak up, you may be very disappointed. Oh, and keep on reading this story, I'll give out another one soon. And about my braces, how do you eat with these things?

--

Blue

Kirby and Yoshi were sitting down after eating several coconuts.

Kirby: I'm soooo... HUNGRY!

Yoshi: I'm starving! What's a guy got to do to get a full belly?

Kirby: I can't take it!

Zelda walks past them, and then walks back.

Zelda: You ate all of our coconuts? How are we supposed to eat?

Yoshi (Thoughts): Oh, crap. I've got to make up something, and fast.

Yoshi: Umm... You see... Kirby did it!

Kirby: What?

Yoshi: He was gobling oh, so many coconuts. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't quit.

Kirby: Liar!

Yoshi: Poor guy, I hate his huge eating disorder. I wish we could help him in his time of need.

Kirby walks away, mumbling.

Kirby: Backstabbing, lying #!

--

Yellow

R.O.B. was charging, when Falco, Luigi, and Snake came by to talk.

Falco: Hey, R.O.B.

R.O.B. blinked and started starring at the three of them.

Snake: We overheard Mr. Game and Watch, Black Shadow, and Krystal planning to knock you off next.

Luigi: If you'a stick with us, we can'a help'a you get farther into the game'a.

Falco: We've never trusted them, so we've stuck together. What do you say?

R.O.B. made an expression in which he was happy, so they took it as a yes.

--

Green

Everyone was so happy that they didn't lose the last challenge.

Ganondorf: Hooray for Wario!

Ness: Thanks, Wario!

Pit: You're the best farter a guy could know.

Wario: Thanks. It was nothing! All it takes, is a little practice.

Ganondorf: I say we pick him up and carry him around!

Pit: Agreed.

They picked up Wario, mostly DK, and he was raised into the air.

Everyone: Wario! Wario! Wario! Wario!

Wario: Thank you. Thanks you... Uh oh.

Wario had a gassy feeling. He farted and everyone passed out...Wario fell down, as everyone else did.

Wario: Uh... guys?

Eventually, when they woke up, Toadsworth was on his microphone and said...

Toadsworth: Attention! It's time for your next challenge!

--

Toadsworth: In this challenge, you'll have to use teamwork. You need to stack up on top of eachother, and walk across. Then, you'll have to take a tiki of your head, and go back. Once you're back, the preson on top throws their tiki head, and hops off. Then, the rest go back again. But... This one is special!

Zelda: How come?

Toadsworth: Because, this time the reward is way better! It's... CABLE!

Wario: Oh my god! We have to win!

Toadsworth: No you don't! You just have to not lose. The losing team will be the only team that doesn't get cable. Which makes it even more humiliating!

Wario: Cable. I can see it now... This'll be great!

Toadsworth: Now, since the Blue team has a humiliating seven, while the others have nine, Yellow, Green, and Red teams will have to have two people from each team sit out. Leaders, who's it going to be?

Pokemon Trainer: I choose Waluigi and Samus!

Link: Okay... I guess Pit and Wario should sit out.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep!

Toadsworth: Waluigi, Samus, Pit, Wario, R.O.B, Falco, congradulations! You get to sit your lazy butts down, while your teammates do the work for you!

Wario: Sounds good to me.

Link: It's not that you like relaxing, we just can't afford having you fart again.

Toadsworth: Okay, let me get your tiki heads up...

Toadsworth tosses their heads up.

So, Red's order will be...

Geno

Midna

Diddy Kong

Pokemon Trainer

Marth

King Dedede

Bowser

From top to bottom. Blue's will be...

Kirby

Lucas

Yoshi

Peach

Fox

Zelda

Captain Falcon

Captain Falcon: Dang! You guys are heavy!

Toadsworth: Yellow will have...

Mr. Game and Watch

Pikachu

Luigi

Krystal

Daisy

Snake

Black Shadow

Black Shadow: Woah. I don't think I can move!

Toadsworth: And here's Green's order. You'll have...

Ness

Sonic

Mario

Zero Suit Samus

Link

Ganondorf

Donkey Kong

Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!

Donkey Kong blasted away! Bowser managed to walk pretty easily. King Dedede was his only trouble. While Captain Falcon and Black Shadow stood still. Their knees were shaking, and they weren't moving forward at all.

Wario: Yes! Cable, here I come!

Ness grabbed his head, and threw into the bucket. Then Geno did. Afterwards, Sonic, Mario, Midna, Zero Suit Samus, Diddy Kong, Link, Pokemon Trainer, Ganondorf, Marth, Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and Bowser got their heads in that order!

Toadsworth: Looks like the Green team finished first, with the Red team in second. Who will lose? Blue or yellow? Find out next time! On Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest!

Captain Falcon: No way! This chapter can't end yet!

Captain Falcon gathered up all of his strength he could, and eventually made his way towards the bucket. By the time Black Shadow started moving, Peach dropped her head into the bucket. It was too late, and eventually, Captain Falcon got his head in by the time Luigi's got his in.

Toadsworth: And the losing team is... The yellow team! Who wants to go to exile Island?

Falco: I'll go. I've done some thinking about where the next immunity idol could be.

Toadsworth: As you wish.

--

Yellow

R.O.B, Luigi, and Snake were talking. Well, Luigi and Snake were talking.

Luigi: Well... I guess'a we should vote for Black Shadow. He'll get votes'a from Daisy and Pikachu more'a likely than anyone else.

Snake: Agreed.

R.O.B. nodded.

At the same time, Krystal, Mr. Game and Watch, and Black Shadow were strategizing.

Krystal: Don't worry, Black Shadow. It wasn't your fault.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Black Shadow: Thanks guys. But I do feel a little crummy after losing this challenge.

Krystal: It's alright. Let's just think about who we're eliminating. Well, I don't trust that Falco.

Black Shadow: Yeah, but R.O.B. is pretty useless.

Krystal: We might not have a chance like this again. We should vote off Falco.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Falco arrived back, as the immunity challenge was starting.

Peppy: Ahem. Today's immunity challenge will involve your speed. Race to that tree and back, go!

R.O.B. took an early headstart, but Falco was catching up. So was Mr. Game and Watch...

Peppy: Wait, he passed Falco! Now, he passed R.O.B! Mr. Game and Watch is running pretty fast! Wait... Pikachu made it here first!

Everyone but Pikachu, Peppy, R.O.B, and Mr. Game and Watch: What?

Peppy: This little devil can run pretty fast! Well, see you guys tomorrow! Well, most of you.

--

Master Hand: Nine minus four equals five, five plues three equals eight. That's how many of you will remain. Vote now.

Falco: You're going down!

Black Shadow: I really hope I'm not eliminated.

Master Hand: R.O.B, Falco, Falco, Black Shadow, Black Shadow, R.O.B. Looks like R.O.B, Black Shadow, and Falco are close to elimination. The next vote is for... Falco. Next, Black Shadow. R.O.B, you're safe.

Falco was crinching his teeth, and Black Shadow was chew his boot.

Master Hand: Eleventh person out of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest is... Black Shadow.

Krystal: Dang it!

Falco: Phew.

Master Hand: Give me your torch, big guy.

Black Shadow walked away, after giving Master Hand his torch.

Black Shadow: Well, I guess I got unlucky. You have to do, what you have to do. I just hope they know that they voted off their strongest competitor. Anyway, I'm rooting for Mr. Game and Watch.


	10. A Big Switch

If you're wondering about the Test Your Strength Part Two thing, for me it won't show half of the chapter. Just in case you couldn't see it, I put that.

Okay, I've done some more stuff and thought out more ideas. If you really don't feel like reviewing, at least check out the new poll I put on my profile. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. I'm trying to add in as many suprises as possible... Good luck guessing!

--

Master Hand: Last time on Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest...

Forty-four Nintendo characters entered this island. After they were assigned teams, they had voted for leaders. Lucky for Olimar, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch, and Link. Hopefully, they'd do a good job.

Next, they had their first elimination challenge. The leaders set out guys to do the work with tossing rocks into baskets. The red team was falling behind, but in the end... R.O.B. went completely insane and dropped all of his rocks blasting around. That didn't stop him though. Later, with some good strategy, Ike was voted off for being cheap.

The next day, some alliances were started as friendships, but mostly with Luigi and Falco. The next challenge involved taking a guest across the island, following clues. Homestar really slowed things down for Diddy Kong, while Mr. Game and Watch convinced Strongbad to run as fast as possible. Luckily for Diddy Kong, he won immunity. Bowser took some strategy and convinced other to vote off Olimar, who put Diddy Kong in the spotlight.

Third time is the charm for some people, but not for the Yellow team. They lost a cleaning contest because Lucario used aura, Zelda used magic, and Mario used his FLUDD. Wolf had some serious anger issues, which caused him to be voted out.

Later, everyone was tested for their stamina. Once three people on the blue team were left, Toon Link and Fox abandoned Meta Knight. He quit the challenge, forcing their team to lose. Snake joined the alliance of Falco and Luigi, making their alliance the most powerful one on the yellow team. In the end though, Ridley was voted off for just being too quiet.

Then, Cranky Kong hosted a quiz show, making three people get voted off. Jigglypuff was just too useless, Meta Knight was eliminated for the previous challenge, and Lucario just said the wrong thing. But this does have our favorite quote.

Meta Knight: HOW THE HELL DOES 2+2 EQUAL SEVENTEEN?

Master Hand: Anyway, teams had to dig a giant hole. Not only that, but they had to fill it with water. Afterwards, they had to catch a fish, and toss it in the water. Poor Toad wasn't physically able to do the challenge, and got on everyone else's nerves. He was voted off.

Then, they had to do a Mario Kart challenge, at night. Poor guys. Eh, who cares? The green team almost lost, but Wario used his farts to steer his kart to victory, and spared the green team another elimination. Instead, there was a tie for losing on the blue team, and both the Ice Climbers and Toon Link were voted off.

Finally, the teams had to stack themselves on their shoulders competing for the best prize ever. Cable. Bowser and Donkey Kong had no difficulty, while Captain Falcon and Black Shadow just weren't strong enough. Toadsworth was about to end the chapter, but Captain Falcon had other plans. He continued it and beat Black Shadow. While Yoshi and Kirby's friendship broke, there were basically two alliances on the yellow team now, but R.O.B. joined Falco, Luigi, and Snake, causing the scores to be 2 against 3 against 4. With the huge alliance, Black Shadow was eliminated.

Who will be eliminated next? What other possible alliances could form? Why am I recaping all these chapters? Find out all of these answers next... On Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest!

--

The four teams were at the beach, with what they thought would be their next challenge.

Falco: So... What is it?

Master Hand: A good question indeed. Well, I have these three boxes, and there are four of you teams.

Link: What, are we competing for them?

Master Hand: Nope. In this bag I have, are shirts. Three different colors.

Luigi: You'a mean?

Master Hand: Yep. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green teams are gone. You guys will be Pink, Purple, and Orange teams. But, there's something different. Instead of being voted a leader, you'll be competiting to be a leader. Those leaders will get to pick their teams. But be careful. Be very careful. Now, you guys will hear a whistle. When you hear that whistle you run. You'll have to make it to the line on the other side before the whistle is blown again. If you don't reach the line in time, you're out. Last three left will be the three leaders. You will also compete for first pick. Wait for the whistle...

TWEET!

Everyone ran as heck, trying to get to the line in time.

Master Hand: By the way... it gets faster after every whistle, so you might want to jog at first.

TWEET!

Everyone but Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario made it to the line in time.

TWEET!

Ness and Mario jogged too slowly, just missing the line.

TWEET!

Captain Falcon and Peach almost made it, but failed.

TWEET!

Samus, Geno, King Dedede, and Waluigi all missed it.

TWEET!

Pokemon Trainer, and R.O.B. didn't make it in time.

TWEET!

Kirby, Zelda, and Donkey Kong failed.

TWEET!

Everyone passed. It was going pretty fast, though.

TWEET!

Poor Lucas. He got trampled by Yoshi, and failed.

TWEET!

Mr. Game and Watch and Snake both faulted.

TWEET!

Pikachu, Midna, and Marth all were out of breath. The couldn't take it and missed the line.

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Master Hand: I figured since you're all doing so well, that I'd crank up the volume.

Daisy, Yoshi, and Fox all messed up.

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Zero Suit Samus, and Pit both lost their breath.

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

They all made it.

Master Hand: There's only six left! Falco, Diddy Kong, Sonic, Link, Krystal, and Luigi are still in!

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Master Hand: Make that four. Luigi and Link are out.

Sonic: You're too slow!

Sonic looked behind while running and tripped on a rock.

Sonic: Owwww...

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Master Hand: Looks like we have our three leaders! Congrats to Falco, Diddy Kong, and Krystal!

Diddy Kong: Aren't you going to do anything about Sonic? He looks like he's in serious pain.

Master Hand: Our medical team will look at him to see if anything is serious. If I were you guys, I'd be the last one to pick him. Now, keep running before...

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Diddy Kong looked and saw Falco and Krystal at the line.

Diddy Kong: Aw man!

TWEEEEEEEEET!!

Master Hand: Looks like Falco wins!

Krystal: Darn it!

Master Hand: Falco, not only are you leader, but you also win immunity!

Falco: Sweet!

Krystal: Darn it! Darn it!

Master Hand: And when you get home, you'll have a year's supply of tacos!

Krystal: Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!

Master Hand: Sheesh, chill! Now, Falco. Who are you going to pick first?

Falco: I choose Donkey Kong. I need strength.

Krystal: Mr. Game and Watch. Who else?

Diddy Kong: Hmm... Geno.

Falco: Luigi.

Krystal: Link.

Diddy Kong: Mario.

Falco: Snake? Snake... SNAKE!!

Snake: I'm right here.

Falco: I know, I just love that.

Krystal: Ness.

Diddy Kong: Zero Suit Samus.

Falco: Samus.

Krystal: Hmm... Marth!

Diddy Kong: Um... Ganondorf.

Falco: R.O.B.

Krystal: Pikachu

Diddy Kong: Daisy.

Falco: Zelda.

Krystal: Yoshi.

Diddy Kong: Pit!

Falco: Kirby.

Krystal: Wario!

Diddy Kong: Fox.

Falco: Pikachu.

Krystal: Bowser!

Diddy Kong: King Dedede, of course!

Falco: Peach.

Krystal: Lucas.

Diddy Kong: Waluigi!

Falco: Captain Falcon.

Krystal: Midna, come over here!

Diddy Kong: Fine, I'll take Sonic.

Master Hand: Alright! So that's three teams! Falco's team is the Pink team, Krystal has the Purple team, and Diddy Kong's team is the Orange team. By the way, you won't be taking Sonic, Diddy Kong. He's broken three bones, and can't last any longer here. Looks like you're one player short! The twelveth player off of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest, is Sonic.


	11. Size Matters

Put a banana in your ear!

--

Falco and Krystal were fighting over Pikachu. They were pulling him limb from limb!

Falco: I chose Pikachu!

Krystal: I chose Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIIIKKAAA!!

Peppy walks by grabs Pikachu out of their hands.

Peppy: You guys! Look, Krystal chose Pikachu. Falco, here's Pokemon Trainer.

Peppy drops Pokemon Trainer in front of Falco.

Falco: But...

Peppy: He was stealing our secret stash of chocolate while you guys were making teams. He was getting one of our cardboard replacements and he grabbed one of Pikachu by accident.

Pokemon Trainer: Heh...

Falco: What idiot can't tell the difference between themself and Pikachu?

--

Orange

King Dedede was walking around, minding his own business. Then Daisy came along.

Daisy: You're fat.

King Dedede looked at Daisy, angry.

Daisy: Have you ever heard of a diet? OR EXCERCISE?

King Dedede grabbed his mallet with two hands and said...

King Dedede: I may be fat, but at least I'm breathing...

Daisy: What's that supposed to mean? Uh oh...

Daisy ran away as fast as possible. She caught up to Diddy Kong.

Daisy: Diddy! Help me!

Diddy Kong: Please don't tell me you called him fat.

--

Pink

Luigi, Falco, and Samus were chatting.

Falco: I can't believe we're the Pink team.

Luigi: Me too.

Samus: Yeah...

Peach and Kirby were skipping across the beach.

Peach: La, la, la, la, la, la.

Samus: It makes me sick.

Rudely interrupted, they had to go to their next challenge.

Toadsworth: ELIMINATION CHALLENGE!

--

Toadsworth: So, there's three teams now. Well, we've got a challenge for you guys. Choose one team member that you think can fit into this hole, like I can.

He pointed to a very air vent in a wall.

Falco: Kirby.

Krystal: Ness.

Diddy Kong: Me.

Toadsworth: Well, your challenge is to crawl through an air vent.

Diddy Kong: Sounds easy enough.

Toadsworth: After that, you jump down and run through the door.

Kirby: Piece of cake! Mmmm... Cake.

Toadsworth: Then you take this giant anchor, and carry across.

Diddy Kong: Not easy.

Toadsworth: Get to one of the three air vents in this wall.

They did that.

Toadsworth: On your mark... Get set... GO!

They all crawled as fast as they could, trying to get through. Well, except for Kirby. He just walked and ducked.

Kirby got out first, and started running for the anchor. He was quickly followed by Diddy Kong and Ness.

Toadsworth: Now, how are you going to carry that anchor?

Kirby simply swallowed it, and walked past the line.

Toadsworth: Woah.

Falco: Go Kirby!

Pink Team: Kirby! Kirby!

Ness and Diddy Kong showed up.

Diddy Kong: Okay. Maybe if I drag it...

Ness: P.K. Flash!

The anchor skyrocketed into the air, ninety yards past the line.

Purple Team: Ness! Ness!

Toadsworth: Pink team, you won a trampoline! Orange team, good luck with immunity.

--

Pink

The team was enjoying the trampoline, especially Luigi.

Luigi: Woo! This'a thing is'a fun!

--

Orange

Colonel showed up for the immunity challenge, dancing like a maniac.

Geno: what's up with the dancing!

Colonel: Okay guys... We're playing limbo! Bend over, and now!

He turns on music.

Diddy Kong walks on four feet like a normal monkey.

Colonel: Your hands can't touch the ground. You're out! Pass, pass, pass, pass, pass, you're out!

King Dedede hit the bar, and walked over to Diddy Kong.

Colonel: Pass, pass, pass, pass. Okay! Next round! Let's bring it to one foot!

Orange Team: WHAT?

Colonel: Yep, this'll go by too slowly.

They all started.

Colonel: Fox, you're out! Mario, you're out! Pit, you're out! Ganondorf, you're out! Daisy, you're out! Zero Suit Samus, you're out! Geno, you're out! Waluigi, you're our last hope.

Waluigi: Well, all I have to do is bend down...

Waluigi bent down so low even Pikachu couldn't match that.

Colonel: Pass!

Waluigi: Woohoo!

Colonel: Time to eliminate someone!

--

Master Hand: Well, let's get voting.

Geno: You're done for.

Fox: Easy one.  
Waluigi: Who else would I vote for?

Master Hand: Okay. First vote, King Dedede. Second vote, Diddy Kong. Third vote, King Dedede. One vote Diddy Kong, two votes King Dedede. Daisy. One vote Diddy Kong, one vote Daisy, two votes King Dedede. Daisy. Daisy. King Dedede. One vote Diddy Kong, three votes Daisy, three votes King Dedede. Diddy Kong. Two votes Diddy Kong, three votes Daisy, three votes King Dedede. Diddy Kong. Three votes Diddy Kong, three votes Daisy, three votes King Dedede. It's the last vote now... Thirteenth one out of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest, Daisy. Give me your torch, and go.

Daisy: Bye guys!

King Dedede: Loser!

Fox: Nothing personal, we just don't want to get on King Dedede's bad side. It's for your own good.

Daisy: Well, it looks like I'm gone. But King Dedede really is fat.


	12. ACHOOO!

Do you like pie? I don't. Do you like to not leave comments on a fantabulous story like this? I don't. Do you like Brawl? I sure do. I can't guaruntee your request will be in the story, but I will consider it. And once again, I don't own anything here.

--

Orange

King Dedede stopped to talk to Diddy Kong. He was climbing a tree, but King Dedede interrupted.

King Dedede: Hey, Diddy! Got a minute?

Diddy Kong slid down the tree.

Diddy Kong: What's up?

King Dedede: I'd just like to say, thanks for voting for Daisy. She just got me so mad!

Diddy Kong: Hey, no problem. She was just stupid to make fun of our strongest competitor.

King Dedede: Hey, you need a favor, just come to me.

Diddy Kong: Thanks.

--

Pink

Donkey Kong and Zelda were talking to Kirby. They seemed impressed.

Zelda: Hey, Kirby. I really mis-judged you.

Donkey Kong: Even I would've struggled with that task a little. You're alright little fella.

Kirby: Thanks. I'm not just a big eater, but... I'm a big carrier?

Zelda: Right. Well, I'm not planning to vote you off anymore. I think R.O.B.'s the most useless.

Kirby: Yeah, well... He's a robot. What's he going to do? Fire his laser? I'M A FIREING MAH LAZOR! BLAAAAAH!

Donkey Kong: Hahaha! Man, that's gold.

Next, they heard an annoying voice again.

Toadsworth: All your base are belong to us. And you can't do anything about it! Elimination challenge is coming!

--

Toadsworth: We've mostly had challenges with individuals. It's about time we have the teams do the challenges again. Now, here we have a set of podiums on the ocean... You guys will have to get in a line and jump across the podiums one at a time. Once you're done with that, swim back to land. Once you're at land, run to high-five the next person in line. The first team with all the people finished, wins. The last team loses and gets somebody eliminated. Now, Purple and Pink teams... Give me two people that are sitting out.

Falco: R.O.B. and Samus.

Krystal: Bowser and Pikachu.

Toadsworth: Okay. Now, it's time to start. Guys, get in line. On your mark, get set, GO!

Falco, Krystal, and Diddy Kong started off. They were jumping from podium to podium. Diddy Kong was in the lead though, being a monkey.

Toadsworth: Diddy Kong's swimming! Now Falco is! Krystal's a little behind.

Fox was next in line, and Diddy Kong tagged him.

Shortly a little after, Falco tagged Snake.

Krystal caught up on land, and tagged Link.

Toadsworth: Fox is pretty far ahead!

--

Five minutes later

--

Toadsworth: The pink team is now in the lead with Luigi, the orange team is not far behind though. Pit's catching up. And the purple team is still in last, with Marth.

Luigi: Okay, Captain Falcon! You're the last one!

Captain Falcon: Okay...

Captain Falcon was wobbling on the podiums.

Captain Falcon: Uh, oh. Waaaa!

Toadsworth: What a shocker! Captian Falcon fell into the water, giving the other teams some time to catch up!

Pit: Hurry, Mario. We can win this!

Pit high-fived Mario.

Mario: Don't-a worry! I can'a do this!

Mario jumped on his third podium... And was right ahead of Captian Falcon.

Captain Falcon: Ah...ah... ACHOOO!!

Toadsworth: Woah, he sneezed himself into the water! And Mario's swimming. Captain Falcon better hurry up, or he'll cost his team! And now Marth is done!

Marth: Go get'em, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Easy as pie!

Yoshi was skipping across the podiums at a pretty fast speed. But Mario already finished!

Mario: Done!

Toadsworth: Orange team wins!

Captain Falcon and Yoshi were swimming now.

Toadsworth: It's neck and neck! Oh, wait. Captain Falcon's winning!

Captain Falcon: ACHOOO!!

He's sneeze was so powerful, he went backwards. By the time he got back up, Yoshi finished.

Toadsworth: And the Pink team lost! Now, what does the Orange team win? Tissues! Oh, I love irony. Pink team, follow me for the immunity round.

--

Toadsworth: Now, you're probably pretty nervous. Be very nervous. Whoever can dance the best wins. You each have ten seconds.

Everyone danced their ten seconds...

Toadsworth: Most of you stunk. I can't decide between Captain Falcon for his break dancing, or R.O.B. for doing the robot. I choose... R.O.B.! You have immunity. Who's going to exile island?

Captain Falcon: I'll go.

Toadsworth: Fair enough.

Captain Falcon: ACHOOO!!

--

Orange

Diddy Kong and Geno were looking for firewood, and were talking.

Diddy Kong: Finally we win.

Geno: Even better, we didn't lose.

Diddy Kong: I had a feeling I was going home today.

Geno: Hey, you put too much pressure on yourself. Choose some other people for once.

Diddy Kong: I guess you're right.

--

Purple

Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch were chatting.

Krystal: Man... We haven't won or lost any challenges so far.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Krystal: I guess I shouldn't worry so much. And now that we have more people we can make a bigger alliance.

--

Pink

Falco and Pokemon Trainer were discussing the game so far.

Falco: Man, I can't believe it. We would've won it if Captain Falcon could've just balanced himself.

Pokemon Trainer: Speaking of the guy, what do you think he's doing at exile island.

--

Exile Island

Captain Falcon was looking for the hidden immunity idle.

Captain Falcon: ACHOOO!!

He sneezed the clue into the lake.

Captain Falcon: Aw, man!

--

They all walked over to the elimination area, including Captain Falcon.

Master Hand: So, it's time for one of you... To vanish from this island. Who will it be? VOTE!

Pokemon Trainer: You're done.

Zelda: SInce I can't vote for R.O.B, you're my only choice left.

Captain Falcon: ACHOOO!!

Master Hand: Let's read the votes. Captain Falcon, Captain Falcon, Captain Falcon, C.F., C.F., Captian Falcon, Captain Falcon, ACHOOO!!, who voted ACHOOO!! Captain Falcon, Captain Falcon, Captain Falcon. Fourteenth person of of this island, Captain Falcon. Your time has come. Give me your torch, and get some medicene.

Captain Falcon: Well, I guess I got really unlucky. But I was sick, what could I do?


	13. It's Okay to Burp!

So bored... Check out the poll on my profile, I wanna see your opinion. Who should win? Who should lose? Tell me! PM, review, vote, whatever. I recommend you review.

Oh, and if you want to make a donation of money to me, I'd gladly except it.

--

Purple

BUUUUURRRRPPPP!!

Yoshi, Marth, and Wario were having a burping contest!

Wario: Nice one, Yoshi! But take a look at this! BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPP!!

Marth: Woah. Nice one! Take a listen to this! BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...

...

...

15 minutes later...

...

...

Marth:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!!

Wario: Woah, for a girl, you've got some burp ability!

Marth: I'm not a girl!

The Midna and Krystal were so annoyed.

Krystal: Geez! If you're going to burp, go somewhere else!

Midna: It's disgusting!

--

Pink

Peach and Kirby were cooking some fish, when suddenly...

BUUUU(insert fifteen minutes of burp here)UUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPP!!

Peach: Oh my god! I'm really glad I'm not on their team. What about you Kirby? Kirby?

Kirby wasn't answering, because he fainted.

Peach: Kirby!

--

Purple

Marth: Man, that was awesome!

Colonel: What's up? Is a bear attacking?

Yoshi: No, Marth just burped.

Colonel: Man! That was going to be our challenge! Well, it looks like you would've won. Your team has immunity!

Krystal: Way to go, Marth!

Colonel: Even better, I've decided to eliminate one person from each of the other teams.

Midna: Marth! Marth! Marth!

Bowser: Marth! Marth! Marth!

Link: Marth! Marth! Marth!

Mr. Game and Watch: Marth! Marth! Marth!

Ness: Marth! Mar... Wait, did Mr. Game and Watch just talk?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Suddenly, all of the teams heard Peppy say...

Peppy: Time for your next challenge!

--

Fox: Woah... Where's the purple team?

Snake: Yeah! Where are they?

Peppy: Oh, they already won the elimination challenge. You see, we were going to have a burping contest. But Marth burped so... loudly.

Ganondorf: Wait... That wasn't a volcano?

Peppy: I was surprised too. Now, in this challenge you'll have to climb this hill.

He pointed at the hill. It was only like one hundred feet long and ten feet tall.

Pokemon Trainer: That's it?

Peppy: Let me finish! You'll have to drag yourself. Before you start, I'd like to say that you're competing against your teams. The first one to grab a pink or orange block, is the person who's immune for that team. Now... GO!

They were crawling like madness... Even King Dedede was looking goofy, but still trying.

Kirby practically gave up though.

Kirby: Heh, what's the point?

Snake was way ahead of everybody else. They'd only went four feet and snake already grabbed the pink block.

Snake: Woo!

Ganondorf: Man! I can't take this. I give up... Just don't let Diddy Kong win...

Diddy Kong: I heard that! By the way, I'm almost there!

Diddy Kong grabbed the block.

Peppy: Way to go, Diddy. Pink team, since Snake one first, you'll go first. The Orange team will go first. Oh, and Exile Island to the Pink team since Snake won first. Who's going?

Samus: I say Peach.

Falco: Me too.

Pokemon Trainer: Sure.

Zelda: Okay.

Snake: Why not?

Luigi: Yeah!

Peppy: I think six votes is enough. Time for Peach to go to exile island.

Peach: What? I might break a nail!

--

Exile Island

Peach: This... is... BOOOORRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!

--

Master Hand: Now, here we are. Pink team, how's it going?

Falco: Woah, how'd we get here so fast?

Master Hand: No reason. Just vote.

Falco: You're done.

Zelda: You're done.

Peach: You're dumb!

Master Hand: R.O.B, R.O.B, Peach, Peach, Peach, R.O.B (Dummy!), Peach, Peach, R.O.B, Peach. The fifteenth out of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest, Peach. Give me your stinking torch.

Peach: Whatever. I'm out of here!

Master Hand: Take care.

Peach: They just decided I'm weak? What about R.O.B? He's a dummy. Oh, and to Captain Falcon, I liked Meta Knight's outfit better.

Suddenly, the pink team disappears and the orange team appears.

Geno: What the...

Master Hand: Don't ask. Just vote.

Geno: It's all about strategy.

Waluigi: It's that simple.

Ganondorf: I'm a little nervous, let's see if you last a day longer.

Master Hand: Hmm... Ganondorf, King Dedede, Zero Suit Samus, Zero Suit Samus, King Dedede, Zero Suit Samus, Ganondorf, Zero Suit Samus, King Dedede. With four votes, the sixteenth person voted off is Zero Suit Samus. Give me your torch.

Zero Suit Samus: Okay, but why?

Geno: Can you say threat? You're so athletic you'd whoop me in an immunity challenge anyday. I'm surprised you didn't win this one.

Waluigi: Same here.

Zero Suit Samus walked off.

Zero Suit Samus: So that's it. I'm voted off because I'm a threat. In this early of the game? They're going to lose so many more challenges.


	14. Sharp Shooters

So bored... Remember to review/vote!

--

Purple

The whole team gathered around, chatting.

Krystal: Okay, guys. I am very proud to say that our team hasn't lost anyone yet. This is great.

Wario: Who can blame you for being proud? Our team is unstoppable!

Bowser: I've never been with a better group of people!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Lucas: We are awesome!

--

Orange

Surprisingly, the Orange team was doing the same thing. Except this is basically the losing team.

Diddy Kong: Now, we may have lost Sonic, Daisy, and Zero Suit Samus, but we are still strong! Who says we can't win the next?

Fox: You know, we're doing the worst out of the three teams right now. And we lost our two fastest members.

Diddy Kong: Stop being such a downer! We CAN win this. And we will!

Ganondorf, Mario, and Waluigi: Boo!

--

Pink

Apparently speeches are in style or something.

Falco: Come on guys! We're in the middle of the pack, just with one more player than the last. We've lost some of our weaker players, so we can win this pretty easily. Who's with me?

Luigi: Yeah!

Zelda: Alright.

Kirby: Sure.

Snake: Of course.

Samus: Okay.

Pokemon Trainer: Let's do this!

Donkey Kong: Woo!

R.O.B. nodded.

Falco: Okay, then. LET'S KICK SOME BOOTY!

One of the usual interrupted their speech.

Cranky Kong: We interrupt your speeches for this important announcement. There is a mandatory meeting at the beach. Be sure to show up for the next challenge.

--

Cranky Kong: Do you like shooting arrows?

Link and Pit: I do!

Cranky Kong: Then you'll love this task. It's time for you guys to do some archery!

Link and Pit: Woo! Arrow time!

Cranky Kong: Choose five people, and I'll explain what will happen.

--

For the Orange team, Pit, Fox, King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Mario were chosen.

For the Purple team, Link, Marth, Yoshi, Ness, and Lucas were chosen.

For the Pink team, Falco, Snake, Zelda, Pokemon Trainer, and Samus were chosen.

Cranky Kong: Okay. You'll have to hit a special target, with these custom bows and arrows. You can only use these.

Link and Pit: Awww...

Cranky Kong: Now, this isn't a standard target. On the outside circle, is one point. The next circle is four points. The circle inside that is two. The next one is nine points. The one inside that is three. The next one is eight, and the one inside that is ten. The final circle in the center is negative five points. If you hit that center circle, your team's score will be deducted by five points. Falco, you're up first.

Falco: Um... Okay.

Falco shoots the target, and it lands on eight.

Falco: Nice!

Cranky Kong: Pit's up next.

Pit shoots it and it hits a perfect ten. Link did so as well.

Snake got a four, Ness hit three, and Fox hit negative five.

Fox: Aw, man!

Fox wasn't the only one who hit negative five. Both Yoshi and Mario hit that.

Samus recieved a two, and Ganondorf hit four.

Cranky Kong: Marth, you're up next.

Marth aimed carefully...

Marth: Come on...

Marth shot that arrow and got a nine.

Marth: Yes!

King Dedede got a one, and Zelda recieved a ten.

Pokemon Trainer received a three.

Cranky Kong: Lucas, you're last.

Bowser: Come on, Lucas!

Krystal: I've added up the results. The Orange team already lost. The Pink team has 27 points, we have 18 points, and the Orange team has 5.

Bowser: Woo! Get a ten, Lucas!

Lucas shot that arrow, and got negative five.

Cranky Kong: Looks like the Pink team won, and the Orange team lost.

Diddy Kong: Dang it!

Cranky Kong: Immunity time!

--

Cranky Kong: You guys seem to get smaller and smaller every day. Well, here we have a challenge for you guys!

Each of you will take a stick, and balance it on your palm. Last one to keep it up, wins.

He passes around the sticks.

Cranky Kong: Ready, set, balance!

Geno, King Dedede, Fox, and Pit drop their sticks right away.

Diddy Kong was moving back and forward, and dropped his. Same was for Waluigi.

Cranky Kong: It's down to Ganondorf and Mario!

Ganondorf: Woah... whaa!!

Ganondorf dropped his.

Cranky Kong: Mario wins!

--

Master Hand: Hmm... Time for you guys to face another elimination! VOTE!

Ganondorf: You made a huge mistake.

Mario: I feel'a bad for you.

Pit: It's time to see you leave.

Master Hand: Okay... King Dedede, King Dedede, Fox, King Dedede, Fox, Fox, Diddy Kong... One vote left. Fox, you messed up big time on the elimination challenge. King Dedede, you're a danger to everyone on your team. The person leaving tonight is... Fox. Give me your torch, and scoot.

Fox did so, and left.

Fox: Just because I'm a sharp shooter in planes, doesn't mean I'm the same with archery. Oh well, it could've been worse.


	15. Insane Pain

The next challenge was inspired by a true story. Well, I was bored and hanging out with my friends. Then I got the idea. Review/Poll!

--

Purple

They were all jumping around, so happy about them never losing.

Yoshi: We're never going to lose!

Bowser: We're the best!

Ness: We could stay here forever!

Link: We're the best!

Wario: I love this team!

Marth: We're the best!

Lucas: What a great team!

Krystal: We're the best!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Midna: We're the best!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep!

--

Orange

The team was sitting and crying.

Pit: Great! Now, Fox is gone.

Mario: Can'a our team get any worse?

King Dedede: Man.

Ganondorf: There's only a few of us left.

Geno: Geez, we're done for.

Waluigi: What are we going to do, leader?

Diddy Kong: Okay, guys. Calm down. We only have four people gone. It's not that big of a deal. We can win this! Don't worry.

--

Pink

They were chatting about being in the middle.

Falco: I think...

Suddenly, they were interrupted.

Peppy: TIME FOR CHALLENGE!

Falco: Nevermind.

--

Peppy and Colonel were at a giant trampoline. It was bigger than the one they gave the Pink team. Much bigger.

Peppy: So, in this challenge, you'll have to work on your tackling skills. But it's not regular tackling. It's slide tackling. On a trampoline. One person will run across it, while two others from other teams would compete against eachother to trip that person.

Colonel: Purple team, sit out five people. Pink team, sit out three people. Orange team, sit out one person.

Krystal: Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, Marth, and Midna.

Falco: Kirby, Samus, and R.O.B.

Diddy Kong: Geno.

Peppy: Don't forget...You need two people to run, and four people to tackle. Choose them now.

Krystal: Me, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, and Yoshi will slide tackle. Bowser and Wario will run.

Falco: The runners will be Donkey Kong and Snake. The tacklers will be Zelda, me, Luigi, and Pokemon Trainer.

Diddy Kong: We'll have King Dedede and Mario run. We'll have myself, Ganondorf, Waluigi, and Pit tackle.

Colonel: There's six for each team, so there will be six rounds. Round One will have Link and Pokemon Trainer try to tackle King Dedede.

--

Round One

So, they were off. Pokemon Trainer slid, trying to tackle King Dedede. He failed, as King Dedede dodged it. Then Link tried. He actually made King Dedede trip and fall.

Link: Wow. That was faster than I thought.

Colonel: Purple team wins Round One! Round Two will have Waluigi and Falco try to tackle Bowser.

--

Round Two

They started running after Bowser. Falco was going straight for Bowser, but Waluigi was thinking. Bowser kept his balance every time Falco tried. Then Waluigi stod at a certain point, waiting for Bowser. He slid carefully, and made Bowser trip.

Colonel: Orange team wins Round Two!

--

Round Three

Yoshi and Pit were literally growling at eachother, and then faced Snake.

Yoshi and Pit: Grrrr...

Then they started chasing him. Snake started running for his life.

Snake: Aaaahhhh!!

Snake was going so fast, he couldn't control himself. Yoshi stuck out his tail, and the rest was self-explanatory.

Colonel: Purple team wins round three!

--

Round Four

Krystal and Ganondorf were up next. It time for them to try and trip Donkey Kong.

Ganondorf: I'm way stronger than you! Of course I'm going to tackle DK first...

Colonel: Purple team wins round four, and is safe! Pink team has to win the next two to be safe.

--

Round Five

In Round Five, Zelda and Diddy Kong had to trip Wario.

Wario: Grrr...

One second later, Zelda had tripped Wario.

Zelda: Grrr...

Wario: Waaaaahhh!!

Colonel: Pink team wins!

--

Round Six

Colonel: If Luigi trips Mario, the Pink team wins! If Mr. Game and Watch does, the Orange and Pink team will go into a tie breaker.

Falco: Come on, Luigi!

Luigi: But, he's my'a brother! The one who'a was there for me. The one who always helped'a people out. The one that always saves'a the day. AND THE ONE THAT'A ALWAYS GET'S THE CREDIT!

Luigi started charging towards Mario, and slid straight towards the guy at a really fast speed. Not only did he trip Mario, but he made Mario start flying out of the trampoline, and pretty far out on the beach.

Luigi: Ah, that's a better! Now we're even!

Falco: Nice job, Luigi!

Zelda: Yeah!

Diddy Kong: Man, we lost again.

Colonel: Pink team is safe! And Purple team, you guys get a huge stash of food that can help you guys out for a few weeks.

Yoshi: Woo!

--

Orange

Toadsworth showed up, ready to give an immunity challenge.

Toadsworth: So, are you guys ready?

Mario: Not'a really.

Mario was still feeling a little bit of pain, he had a cast around his arm made by his teammates.

Toadsworth: Too bad! Now, you guys will have to climb a tree. First one to get to the top wins.

Diddy Kong ran up and climbed really fast.

Diddy Kong: Done!

Toadsworth: Diddy Kong has immunity! And no exile island today! Muahahahahahaha!! Head to eliminate someone!

--

Pink

Falco, R.O.B, and Snake were congradulating Luigi.

Falco: Nice job.

Snake: It's really hard to hurt family like that.

Falco: But you did it! We couldn't be prouder.

Luigi: Thanks'a guys...

--

Master Hand: What a pathetic team. Seven left now, six left soon.

Diddy Kong: Shut up!

Master Hand: No, you shut up!

Diddy Kong: No, you shut up!

Master Hand: No, I'll shut up!

Diddy Kong: No, I'll shut up!

Master Hand: Hahahaha! Vote!

Diddy Kong: Sorry about this.

Waluigi: Nothing personal!

King Dedede: I feel your pain.

Master Hand: Okay. King Dedede, Mario, Mario, King Dedede, Mario, Mario, Mario. Eighteenth out of this, Mario. Give me your torch, and go.

Mario handed the torch to Master Hand with his good hand, and walked away angerly.

Mario: When I'a get my hands on you'a, Luigi! Oh, you'll be'a sorry!


	16. If You Can't Take the Heat

Hmm... First time I've ever made two chapters in two days. Well, I still appreciate reviews and poll answers. I'm new to FanFiction, if you want to give me some tips or something about the site, I'd be glad to hear.

--

Orange

Diddy Kong wasn't about to give up. He wanted their team to win.

Diddy Kong: We've got six left on our team. I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT! I'm going to make sure that we win this next challenge!

Pit: Umm... Dude?

Diddy Kong: SHUT UP! Now, we're going to win this next challenge. Are you ready?

Waluigi: Not really...

Diddy Kong: YOU BETTER BE! Let's take a quick jog to work out.

Ganondorf: Whatever.

Diddy Kong: GOOD! Now, follow me!

--

Purple

Most of the team were meeting...

Krystal: We keep on winning challenges. We may just be one of the strongest teams ever!

Link: YEAH!

Yoshi: We're the best!

Link: THAT'S RIGHT!

Ness: Umm... Link? Are you okay?

Link: Of course! Let's dance, peoples!

Marth and Midna were running to the group.

Marth: Sorry if Link's a little crazy.

Krystal: What's up?

Midna: He drank some of the salt water.

--

Orange

The team was running, and half of them already lost stamina.

Diddy Kong: Come on, guys!

Waluigi, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Pit were secretly talking.

Ganondorf: Diddy Kong's the next to go.

Pit: I'm up with that.

Diddy Kong: DO I HEAR CHATTERING?

Waluigi: No!

Diddy Kong: NO? GOOD!

Once again, they were interrupted.

Cranky Kong: Are you ready? Too bad! Time for the next challenge!

--

Cranky Kong: Can you take the pain? Serious pain? Well, we've got this building right here. Inside, you'll feel a little hot. Then, you'll feel hotter. Eventually, it'll hurt so much that you can't take it! Pink team, sit out three people. Purple team, sit out five.

Falco: Samus, R.O.B, and Donkey Kong.

Krystal: Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Lucas, Pikachu, and Link.

Cranky Kong: Last one standing, wins for their team. Last one on their team that leaves, loses for their team.

They walk in the small and cramped building, and Cranky Kong shuts the door.

--

They all sit down.

Marth: This shouldn't be too hard.

Diddy Kong: Yeah, how hard could it be?

The degrees are shot up.

Marth: Well, it's feeling a little hotter.

Diddy Kong: Big deal.

Marth and Diddy Kong: I CAN'T TAKE IT!

They both run out.

Kirby: It's just a little hot. Those guys are wimps.

Ganondorf: Speak for youself, you've got no clothes on.

Pokemon Trainer: Ewwww!!

Pokemon Trainer runs out.

Ganondorf: You know what? This challenge is pretty dumb. I'm getting out of here.

Ganondorf walks out, avoiding heat.

Waluigi: This isn't so hard.

Wario: Yeah. All we have to do is kick back, and relax. No matter what temperature.

Waluigi: Of course.

Wario falls asleep.

Bowser: I'm feeling some pretty serious heat guys... I'm not sure if I can take this any longer.

Snake: Me too. Ouch! I'm getting out of here!

Snake runs out, with Bowser walking behind him.

Falco: I can't believe you guys... You're so weak.

Waluigi: I can't take it. I'd rather relax in a decent temperature.

Waluigi walks out with his head down.

Five minutes later...

Midna stands up and starts walking out.

Midna: Pain... So much pain...

Luigi: Ouchie! Ouch!

Luigi hops out.

Zelda: Too much pain! Owww...

Zelda walks out of the door.

Krystal: I'm right behind you. This is too much to take.

Krystal walks out.

They wait twenty more minutes.

Falco: Let's see... I'm left with a pink marshmellow, a lizard, a fatty that's sleeping, a penguin, a toga kid, and a wooden puppet.

Geno: And this wooden puppet is out of here.

Geno walks away.

Falco: I'm starting to feel some serious pain now. Maybe I was wrong.

Pit: I'm getting out of here too.

Falco and Pit walk out.

They wait fifteen more minutes.

Yoshi: Man, I can't take it.

Yoshi walks out of the door.

King Dedede: Pssst... Kirby.

Kirby: What?

King Dedede: I know we're enemies, but how about we work together.

Kirby: What do you mean?

King Dedede: I'm saying, we throw sleeping beauty out.

Kirby: Well, he is kind of pret... I mean...That's an evil plan. I like it.

King Dedede and Kirby grab Wario and toss him out.

Kirby: Now, it's just the two of us.

King Dedede: Yep.

Kirby: I could stay here all day...

King Dedede: Yeah, uh... Me too. Oh, who am I kidding? HOT!

King Dedede runs out.

Kirby follows him, proudly.

Kirby: Hooray for nudity!

--

Purple

Krystal, Mr. Game and Watch, Bowser, and Ness were talking.

Krystal: How could we lose?

Ness: I think it was Wario's fault.

Bowser: Yeah, but Yoshi walked out right before.

Krystal: True, but maybe we should focus on future challenges. I say we kick out the weakest player?

Bowser: Who do you think that is?

Krystal: Lucas.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Bowser: Okay, Lucas it is.

Ness: Right.

Colonel showed up.

Colonel: Immunity challenge time!

--

Colonel: I dropped a nickel somewhere around here. Find the nickel, and you get immunity.

Midna: Is this the nickel?

Midna picked up the nickel and gave to Colonel.

Colonel: Woah. You're fast. You win immunity. Now, who's going to Exile Island? I'll choose. Hmm... Bowser.

Bowser: Whatever.

Bowser started heading to exile island.

--

Exile Island

Bowser was looking around.

Bowser: Geez. I can't even find the stinking clue!

Bowser was on the wrong side of the island.

Bowser: Where's that clue?

--

Orange

Diddy Kong: We won! My training must've worked!

Waluigi felt a little sarcastic.

Waluigi: Woo...

Diddy Kong: SHUT UP!

--

It was time for elimination again, and Master Hand was waiting.

Master Hand: There you guys are. I never thought I'd see you guys here.

Krystal: Neither did we.

Master Hand: Nevermind that, just vote.

Krystal: You're going down.

Yoshi: Heh, you're missing the whole picture, aren't you?

Marth: It's what's best for the team.

Master Hand: Let me read the votes... Link, Link, Wario, Wario, Lucas, Lucas, Link, Lucas, Lucas, Link. Four votes or Link, and four votes for Lucas. Link, you drank salt water. Lucas, you're a very weak member on the team. The person going home is...

Yoshi: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!

Master Hand: Let me finish! Sheesh! Okay, the nineteenth person out of this Survivor thingy, is Lucas. Give me your torch, and leave.

Lucas starts crying. He hands the torch to Master Hand, and looks him into his eyes.

Master Hand: Let me give you some advice. Suck it up, kid!

Lucas cries more and runs off.

Master Hand: Twenty five people are left. Good luck you guys.


	17. Nintendo Bridges Are Falling Down

Another chapter, another person eliminated, another review wanted.

--

Orange

The group was really happy that they didn't lose. But they were down to their last six members, so they were still kind of scared. They had ANOTHER meeting, and Diddy Kong grabbed a banana out of their "banana bowl".

Diddy Kong: I honestly don't think that excercise worked. Maybe we should just chill and appreciate the fact that we haven't lost all of our members.

Geno: Good idea.

Geno grabbed a banana.

King Dedede: I'm just glad we're eating. I'm starving!

King Dedede grabbed seven bananas.

The rest of the team stared at him.

King Dedede: What?

--

Purple

After their first lost, the team was pretty upset.

Krystal: I can't believe we lost.

Yoshi: If only Wario wasn't asleep...

Wario: If I wasn't asleep? If I wasn't asleep I would'n't have made it that far, moron! Besides, Link was crazy and drank salt water.

Link: Am I the only one here that drinks salt water when they get excited?

Midna: Umm... Yeah.

Link: You're not helping! Besides, it was...

Krystal: SHUT UP! Geez, are we going to let one loss break our team down? We only lost our weakest player.

Marth: But he could freeze things.

Krystal: Forget that! We still have the most team members left out of everybody!

--

Pink

The whole group sat down like the others, and had a meeting.

Falco: Man, this is awesome. The Orange team is losing members left and right, and the Purple team isn't used to losing members. We're obviously in the best shape.

Kirby: Agreed.

Falco: And, Kirby isn't eating all of our food anymore!

Kirby: It's true! I'm only eating half!

Colonel: Next elimination challenge time!

--

Colonel: Okay. Here's some wood and tools, build a bridge. Once you're done, show me it's okay by making the heaviest member walk across it.

Krystal: Shouldn't we choose some members to sit out?

Colonel: Yeah. Krystal, choose four people to sit out. Falco, choose three people.

Krystal: Let's see... Mr. Game and Watch, Link, Wario, and Pikachu.

Falco: R.O.B, Kirby, and Zelda.

Colonel: Okay, here's some blueprints.

He passes out blueprints to the leaders.

Colonel: Now get to work.

--

Purple

Krystal: Bowser and Marth, carry the wood over to our area. Ness and Midna, start nailing pieces of wood together. Yoshi... ARE YOU EATING THE WOOD?

Yoshi turned around with his mouth on a piece of wood.

Yoshi: Umm... No?

--

Orange

Diddy Kong: Maybe if we sing, we'll pass the time.

Waluigi: Are you serious?

Pit: La, la, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Diddy Kong: Never mind.

--

Pink

Falco was looking at the blueprints.

Falco: Hmm... This piece should go here... And that piece should go there.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey Falco, what's this piece?

Pokemon Trainer handed Falco the piece.

Falco: That's not a piece. It's one of Snake's gadgets! I wonder what it does...

Falco presses the button.

--

Orange

Geno: Looks like we're just about half-way done...

The bridge exploded.

Geno: Uh oh...

--

Pink

Pokemon Trainer: What do you know?

Falco: Come on, guys. We're close to finishing!

--

Purple

Their bridge was finished.

Krystal: Okay, Bowser. Walk across it now.

Bowser walked across it.

Bowser: Okay. Hmm... It looks pretty decent. I think I'm almost across! I did it!

Colonel: The Purple team wins!

--

Orange

Diddy Kong was frustrated.

Diddy Kong: Hurry, up!

Waluigi: I'm not that finished with my side yet!

Diddy Kong: King Dedede, walk across it!

King Dedede: Umm... Okay.

King Dedede walked across it.

King Dedede: It feels pretty good. Wait... AAAAAHHHH!!

King Dedede fell on the side Waluigi was working on.

Waluigi: Idiot!

--

Pink

Falco watched the team keep on building the bridge.

Samus: I think we're done!

Falco: Well, then. Donkey Kong, walk across this, will you?

Donkey Kong walked across it successfully.

Donkey Kong: Woo!

Colonel: Orange team loses, once again! Orange team, send someone to exile island.

Diddy Kong: Waluigi.

Geno: Waluigi.

King Dedede: Myself.

Waluigi: Diddy Kong!

Pit: Diddy Kong!

Ganondorf: Diddy Kong!

Colonel: Time to go to exile island, Diddy.

--

Exile Island

Diddy Kong was searching for that idle.

Diddy Kong: Where could it be?

--

Orange

Peppy: Ooh, it's time for immunity! This challenge is simple. Just do the chicken dance! If you do something wrong, you're out! Start now!

Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Geno: What's the chicken dance?

Peppy: You're out!

Pit: Am I the only one who knows what the chicken dance is?

Peppy: Apparently so. You win immunity.

Later Pit, Waluigi, and Ganondorf walked up to King Dedede.

Pit: Look, we need your vote.

Ganondorf: We know that you owe Diddy Kong, but this is a game.

Waluigi: Diddy Kong really messed up. are you in?

King Dedede: Well... Okay.

--

Master Hand: Okay, we have six out of eleven guys here. Five will remain. VOTE!

Diddy Kong: I've got this.

King Dedede: Man, what a hard desicion. I'm sorry.

Pit: You're going down!

Master Hand: Let me count the votes. Diddy Kong, Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Diddy Kong. The twentieth out of...

Diddy Kong: WAIT!

Master Hand: What is it?

Diddy Kong: Not much, just the IMMUNITY IDLE!

Master Hand: Let me check.

Master Hand took a good look at it, even though he has no eyes.

Master Hand: It... is the immunity idle. Diddy Kong, you're safe.

Waluigi: Oh no.

Master Hand: Which means Waluigi is the twentieth out of Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest!

Waluigi: SO CLOSE! We had it all perfect! King Dedede even voted for Diddy Kong! Ugh. We should've voted for Geno. Oh, well. I messed up.


	18. Hunger, Rivalry, and Fire

Whose side are you on? Falco's side? Kirby's side? Mr. Game and Watch's side? Yoshi's side? Wario's side? My side? Diddy Kong's side? Ganondorf and Pit's side? King Dedede's Side? Banana side?

--

Orange

(The explanation is unavailable because the narrator took a trip to Hawaii. Back in six years.)

Diddy Kong: I can't believe it!

King Dedede: I'm sorry!

Geno: We trusted you!

King Dedede: I'm sorry!

Diddy Kong: You're a jerk! A traitor! A backstabber!

Geno: A meany-pants!

Diddy Kong: Umm... Okay. The point is, how could you do that to us?

King Dedede: I got caught in the moment! Pit, Ganondorf, and Waluigi tempted me! And they had donuts!

Geno: Donuts or no donuts, we can't trust you! I don't think Pit and Ganondorf can trust you either.

King Dedede: Can't we just relax? We've only got five players on our team!

Geno: No, you big doo-doo head!

--

Pink

(Missing Narrator. Reward: One cookie.)

Zelda: Phew, the Orange team must be really cracking now.

Kirby: Can you imagine the pain they're in?

Donkey Kong: They must be in the worst pain ever!

Zelda, Kirby, and DK: Woohoo!

--

Purple

Wario: Mango anyone, no? I'LL HAVE IT!

Ness: Woah, look at Mr. Eats-A-Lot!

Wario: You're right, I eat a lot! And you look like a cheeseburger... A tender, delicious, cheeseburger. Come to Wario!

Ness: AAAAAHHHH!! But cannibalism is a bad thing!

Toadsworth: We interrupt your cannibalism for the next challenge.

Wario: I'll get you later, cheeseburger.

--

Snake: Woah, do I smell something good?

Toadsworth: Yeah, it's very good. Bacon...

Wario: Gimme da bacon!

Toadsworth: Oh, you're getting something. It's just not bacon. Fish scales anyone?

Wario: Gimme da fish scales!

Toadsworth: Slow down, it's time to test your eating skills. Now, here are the rules. Each team will send out one person to eat a certain gross thing. If they successfully eat it, their team gains a point. If they don't eat it, their team lose a point. Every team starts out with five points. If you get to ten, you're safe. If you get to zero points, you lose. Got it? Oh, and to make it more fair, the same person can't go twice in a row. Round one, who's going to eat live scorpions?

Snake: I can take that.

Wario: Gimme da scorpions!

King Dedede: Scorpions? Umm... Okay.

--

(Narrator Wanted)

Wario: Mmmm... Scorpions.

Snake: Tastes like snakes. Yum.

King Dedede: Ouch! Not bad, could use some salt.

Toadsworth: Each team has six points! Round two, chickens with the feathers still on.

Kirby: That's not a big problem for me.

Yoshi: Me neither. I bet it tastes like chicken.

Ganondorf: I bet it tastes like a pillow, but you've got to do what you've go to do for your team.

Ooh, a narrator position! I'll take it!

Kirby swallowed the chicken first, then Yoshi did too. Ganondorf took a bite, and started coughing. Then he started choking.

Wario: Wimp.

Ganondorf was coughing, then unconsious.

Midna: Shouldn't you do something?

Toadsworth: Ummm... help...

Pit: I'LL SAVE YOU!

Pit started jumping on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: Oww, oww, it hurts. Okay! Stop jumping on me! I'm okay!

Pit: I saved the day!

Ganondorf: Well, I can't eat that. I almost died!

Toadsworth: Pink and Purple teams, seven. Orange team, five.

Diddy Kong wasn't impressed.

Diddy Kong: Are you serious?

Ganondorf: I almost died!

Diddy Kong: I could've eaten that.

Ganondorf: Fine, I dare you to eat the next thing.

Diddy Kong: Deal.

Toadsworth: Monkey eyeballs!

Diddy Kong: You suck.

Ganondorf: Do it! Eat it!

Diddy swallowed the eyes, and so did Wario and Snake.

Diddy Kong: God, that was sick.

Ganondorf: I can't believe you actually did that.

Toadsworth: Eight points for Pink and Purple teams! Six points for Orange. Next round, a fistfull of salty-salt from the salty ocean.

Falco: I can do that!

Bowser: Me too!

King Dedede: Fine with me.

King Dedede swallowed that fistfull of salt, and Falco and Bowser were crying.

Falco: I can't do it!

Bowser: Me too! Wait... I did it.

Falco: Me too.

Toadsworth: Pink, nine. Purple, nine. Orange, seven. Now, you have to eat a phone.

Ganondorf: A phone?

Wario and Kirby: Okay!

Ganondorf: I'm not eating a phone!

Wario and Kirby ate it.

Kirby: Delicious!

Wario: Phoney!

Toadsworth: Pink and Purple teams both win some leftover monkey eyes! Orange, I'll choose a random person to go to Exile Island. That is... Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Whatever.

--

Pink

Falco, R.O.B, Luigi, and Snake were planning. Snake was chowing down on monkey eyes.

Snake: Want some?

Falco: Eww... No thanks.

Luigi: So, what do we do now?

Falco: Nothing. Let's just kick back and relax.

--

Orange

Pit was talking to King Dedede.

Pit: Look, it's nothing personal. I just can't trust you.

King Dedede: First they say they can't trust me, now you say you can't trust me.

Pit: You're been talking to Diddy Kong and Geno way too much.

Ganondorf came back.

King Dedede: Whatever. I'm out of here.

King Dedede walked away.

Ganondorf: What was up?

Pit: Oh, I was just telling King Dedede how we couldn't trust him anymore. So, did you get the idle?

Ganondorf: Nope. That thing is hard to find.

Another interruption happened.

Cranky Kong: Say hello to the next challenge.

--

Cranky Kong had some bongos strapped around his neck.

Cranky Kong: It's time for... THE RING OF FIRE!

He started playing the bongos and started to talk about the rules.

Cranky Kong: Jump through it, you move to the next round. Don't jump through it, you're out.

Diddy Kong: No way!

Geno: I'm not jumping through that!

King Dedede: You're sick!

Ganondorf: Oh, please.

Pit: I'll do it!

Pit flew through using his wings.

Cranky Kong: Good enough. Pit wins immunity!

--

Master Hand: You are a sad team. A very sad team. Well, vote.

Pit: You're going down.

Geno: Time for you to go bye-bye.

King Dedede: Well, here I go.

Master Hand: I'll count the votes. The first vote goes to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf bit his tongue.

Master Hand: Next... King Dedede, King Dedede, King Dedede, King Dedede. The twenty-first out of this survivor thingy, King Dedede. Give me your torch, and go.

King Dedede: What idiots. Their rivalry was stronger than ever. This is the last time I try to stay neutral.


	19. Elephants Are Scary

Sigh, it seems that I have no life.

--

Pink

Another chat was going on with Falco, R.O.B, Luigi, and Snake.

Luigi: So'a... What's kind of crazy thing'a will happen'a today?

Snake: I bet we'll be scooping poop.

Falco: Let's hope not.

R.O.B. nodded.

--

Purple

Link was drinking the salt water again. Luckily, Ness and Marth caught him.

Ness: Geez! Why do you keep on drinking the salt water?

Marth: You are insane.

Link: I'm sorry, it tastes good!

Ness: Well, it's not good for your ecosystem.

Link: What's that mean?

Ness: How should I know? I just felt like using a big word.

Suddenly, Marth got an idea.

Marth: But it's very healthy for you.

Ness: What? No it's...

Marth bumped Ness in the chest.

Ness: Oh... Yeah, very healthy.

Link: Healthy? Aahhhh!!

Link ran away.

Marth: That should get him to stop drinking the salt water.

Ness: Oh no.

Link started eating sand.

--

Orange

Diddy Kong, Geno, Ganandorf, and Pit were disliking eachother.

Diddy Kong: You disgust me.

Ganondorf: You're sick.

Geno: I can't look at you!

Pit: You're driving me nuts!

Peppy: It's time for an elimination challenge!

--

Everybody was there, but Peppy was nowhere to be found.

Marth: Where's Peppy?

Samus: This doesn't sound good.

Suddenly, they heard an elephant.

Snake: Uh oh...

Diddy Kong: This can't be good.

An elephant came charging through the trees, and onto the beach. Everyone was screaming and running around in circles. What made it even worse was that Peppy was on it.

Peppy: Hello!

Everyone was screaming louder, and running around in circles faster.

Peppy: Time for your next challenge!

Two more elephants appeared.

Peppy: Guess what you're doing with these elephants.

Snake: Please don't let it be scooping crap. Please don't let it be scooping crap. Please don't let it be scooping crap.

Peppy: You're going to race these babies!

Yoshi: Awesome!

Peppy: Well, only the leaders.

Yoshi: Figures...

Peppy: Falco, Krystal, Diddy Kong, hop on these elephants!

Awkwardly, they got on.

Peppy: Here are the rules. One lap around the whole island. Whoever crosses the line wins, whoever crosses last loses.

Krystal: What line?

Peppy starts making a line.

Peppy: This line.

--

Peppy: Ready, set, GO!

So they were off.

Falco: Hiya!

Falco's elephant went off pretty fast. Krystal's was moving slowly, and Diddy Kong's wasn't moving at all.

Diddy Kong: Come on!

Falco: Woo! This is fun!

Krystal: Well, at least it's moving. We can't lose!

Snake was staring at those elephants.

Snake: Well, at least it's better than picking up crap.

--

Falco's already made it halfway through the island.

Krystal's was one quarter of the way.

Diddy Kong: Come on!

Diddy Kong's elephant wasn't moving.

Geno: I've got an idea.

Geno started running after some rocks and ocean water.

--

Falco's was almost there, and Krystal was more than halfway.

Geno: Done!

Diddy Kong: What is it?

Geno: It's a rocket. Let's hook it up to the back of the elephant.

They started hooking it up.

Diddy Kong: Are you sure this will work?

Geno: No. But it's worth a try.

Diddy Kong hopped on the elephant.

Geno: Well, I'm going to start this thing now.

Geno hit the rocket.

The rocket sent Diddy Kong flying at an extreme speed. It was so fast, Diddy Kong lost all of his fur. He was hanging on for his life!

--

Falco: Almost there!

Falco saw Diddy Kong blasting at a super fast speed.

Falco: WHAT THE HELL?

Diddy Kong passed Falco and passed the finish line first. Falco finished right afterwards.

Peppy: Woah, it looks like Orange team wins, and Purple team loses. Diddy Kong, you're fur is missing!

Diddy Kong: Never again...

--

Toadsworth got the Purple team ready for an immunity challenge.

Toadsworth: We've had some leftovers from our last challenge. First one to drink a whole bucket of our feathery, salty, scorpiony, phone and monkey eye soup wins immunity.

Midna: I'm not even going to try! Besides, Wario will...

Wario: Done!

Yoshi: Drat! So close!

Toadsworth: Looks like Wario wins...

--

Purple

Bowser, Ness, Krystal, and Mr. Game and Watch were chatting about who to vote off.

Bowser: I say we vote off Link.

Ness: No, let's go with Midna. She's a quitter, and quitter's aren't good for my book.

Krystal: Midna.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Bowser: Fine, let's vote for Midna. Let's convince some others too.

Ness went over to Yoshi and Wario.

Wario: Sure, we'll vote for Midna!

Yoshi: Okay with me.

--

Master Hand: So, it's nice to see you guys again. I was getting sick of the Orange team. Anyway, vote!

Ness: Sorry.

Midna: It's not like anyne will vote for me, well, time for me to vote for you!

Link: Me likey sand!

Master Hand: Hmm... Midna, Midna, Midna, Link, Midna, Link, Link, Minda, Salt Water... Salt water?

Link: It's healthy!

Master Hand: Right... And the last vote goes to Midna. You're the twenty-second out of here. Give me your torch, and go.

Midna: Are you guys insane?

Midna threw her torch to Master Hand, trying to catch him on fire. She failed.

Midna: Wow. I can't believe that Link didn't go home. Man, that was unexpected.


	20. Extreme Stunts!

Lemons... Get your ice cold lemons... Lemon freeziness...

In other words... Review please!

--

Pink

Falco, Luigi, Snake, and R.O.B. were talking once again... Even though they should be doing something else.

Falco: Well, looks like we're getting new teams.

Snake: What makes you say that?

Falco: Well, there's twenty-two people left. We got our teams switched to three when there were thirty-three.

Luigi: And'a we started with'a forty-four.

Snake: Right... I'm starving. I'm going to hunt for some rats. Want some if I find them?

Falco and Luigi gag.

Falco: Um, not thanks.

Luigi: I will'a pass too.

Snake: Oh, well. More for me!

--

Purple

Krystal was chatting with Bowser.

Bowser: I think...

Master Hand: Excuse me for the intteruptions, but... Come over to the beach for a special announcement!

--

Master Hand: Well, there are twenty-two of you guys left. Wario, Link, Bowser, R.O.B, Diddy Kong, Luigi, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Marth, Donkey Kong, Geno, Samus, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Pit, Kirby, Pokemon Trainer, Pikachu, Snake, Falco, and Krystal are all at the halfway point!

Snake: Does this mean we're switching teams?

Master Hand: Good question, but no. I just wanted to announce that you'll all be in the jury if you don't make it to the finale!

Ness: Woo! That's a good sign.

Master Hand: Indeed it is. You guys are the better half, so keep it up. You're not dead... I mean voted off. Still, someone is going to die... I mean get voted off tonight.

Marth: Geez.

Master Hand: Well, since I'm lazy, I'm letting Cranky Kong take care of this challenge.

Cranky Kong shows up.

Master Hand: Good luck! I'm off to my hot tub...

Cranky Kong: Whatever. Now, it's time to see if you can win this challenge. Four from each team will do some EXTREME STUNTS! These stunts are only done by professionals, each worse than the last. But you'll get to actually experience these stunts, FREE! Now, whoever wins the first will get one point. The second gets two. The third gets three, and the last gets five points. That totals to a maximum of eleven points!

Diddy Kong: You're kidding!

Cranky Kong: No! Now, leaders... choose the first person to ride a bicycle through a ring of fire!

Falco: Pokemon Trainer will do this.

Krystal: Marth!

Diddy Kong: Ganondorf.

Cranky Kong: Pokemon Trainer, Marth, Ganondorf, grab a bike! Whoever can pedal and jump through their hoop first wins...

There are three bicycles, and three hoops.

Ganondorf: Why aren't they on fire?

Cranky Kong: Thanks. Let me take care of it.

Cranky Kong grabs a match, and lights the hoops.

Cranky Kong: Are you ready?

Pokemon Trainer: Not really.

Cranky Kong: Too bad! 3...2...1...GO!

They were pedaling their bikes as fast as they could. Marth crashed his bike, and it was between Pokemon Trainer and Ganondorf. Ganondorf used his strength to pedal slightly faster... And went through the hoop.

Cranky Kong: One point for the Orange team!

Pit: Way to go, Ganondorf!

Pokemon Trainer: Ugh! So close.

--

Cranky Kong: Challenge number two. Grab yourself a rocket powered scooter, and jump across a giant tank of water, while landing successfully. Who's going?

Diddy Kong: Umm... Geno!

Krystal: Me!

Falco: Samus.

Cranky Kong: Geno, Krystal, Samus... Grab your scooter!

They got onto the scooters.

Cranky Kong: 3...2...1...GO!

Those rockets blasted off really fast. Both Samus and Krystal fell down, and Geno almot did too. He hung on, and went across that tank.

Cranky Kong: Orange, 3. Pink and Purple, zip...

--

Cranky Kong: It's time for Round three! You're going to water ski across, with me driving at an insane speed.

Diddy Kong: Pit!

Krystal: Link.

Falco: Me!

Cranky Kong: Okay, then.

They hooked up those water skis, and Cranky Kong started his boat. He took off, and they were all pumbling against the waves.

Cranky Kong: Hmm... They're hanging on pretty tight. Maybe this will shake them up.

His hopped the boat into the air, and they each landed. They each had one ski that flew off... Now they were on one ski each.

Cranky Kong: That was affective.

He launched the boat up again, and it slammed down once again. They all lost both skis, except for Pit, who was flying.

Falco: Isn't that against the rules?

Cranky Kong: Nope. The Orange team wins again! Three more points!

--

They were all on a giant hill, with three ordinary skateboards.

Cranky Kong: Last one to crash wins!

Diddy Kong: Don't you mean first one to the bottom?

Cranky Kong: Nope. Choose!

Falco: Snake!

Krystal: Umm... Wario!

Diddy Kong: Umm...

Cranky Kong: You're the only one left! You're going!

Diddy Kong looked down that giant hill.

Diddy Kong: No, I can't.

Geno: We need every point we can get!

Cranky Kong: Actually, you already won. You have six points, they have zero. The winner only gets five points.

Diddy Kong: I'm not doing this, then.

Cranky Kong: You won some wheel barrows!

Ganondorf: Sweet!

Cranky Kong: Snake and Wario... Three, two, one, GO!

Wario and Snake were off...

Wario was building pressure on his skateboard. He was about to break it.

Snake: Way to go, fatty!

Wario: What is Snake's weakness... Food! Hey, Snake!

Snake: What is it fatty?

Wario farted and made the gas in the shape of a deluxe burger.

Snake: Oh, come to papa!

Snake stepped off of his skateboard, and fell.

Snake: Ouch!

Cranky Kong: Snake looses!

Wario: Woohoo!

Wario lost his concentration, and fell.

Wario: Ouch!

Cranky Kong: Pink team, time for exile island to someone who's the lucky victim?

Snake: Me... I'm starving. Maybe there are some snakes or rats on Exile.

--

Pink

Luigi, Falco, and R.O.B. were talking once again?

Falco: Who do you think we should take off?

Luigi: Either Kirby or Zelda.

Falco: Zelda. Kirby may still be useful.

Luigi: Okay. Zelda it is'a.

R.O.B. nodded.

--

Orange

Pit and Ganondorf were teasing Diddy Kong.

Ganondorf: A little scared of a "big scary hill"?

Pit: Afraid of a little skateboard?

Diddy Kong: Yeah, be that way.

--

Pink

Colonel stopped by with Snake.

Colonel: Hey, guys. It's time for and immunity challenge. I'm giving you each a pail and shovel. It's time to get your creative side out, and build the best sand castle you can make! Hurry, you've got five minutes.

--

Cranky Kong: Let's see... They all look nice, but it's clear that Pokemon Trainer's is the best.

It was a giant sand castle. The size of a real castle.

Pokemon Trainer: It has two bathrooms and four bedrooms.

Cranky Kong kicked it, and it fell.

Cranky Kong: Pokemon Trainer wins immunity!

--

Master Hand: Well, well... Time for another elimination. Who's going to be the first of our jury? VOTE!

Falco: Simple.

Snake: We're so going to win.

Zelda: Well, I hope I'm not getting eliminated.

Master Hand: Let's see... Zelda, R.O.B, R.O.B, Zelda, Zelda, R.O.B, R.O.B, Zelda. Four votes Zelda, four votes R.O.B. The next one off is... R.O.B. I need to ask that you'll give me your torch, and stay around here. You're the first member of our jury.

R.O.B. looked down, and handed the torch to Master Hand.

Master Hand: I'm really sorry, but I can say you were the luckiest contest ever. You were so useless, and you made it this far.

R.O.B. blasted his lazer.


	21. Luck is Tough

Sorry I haevn't written a chapter in a little while. That's what happens when I get a new game. XD

----------------

Purple

Wario, Yoshi, and Marth were chatting about gross stuff that happened earlier.

Yoshi: Why didn't you tell us that you could fart odd shapes?

Marth: We never knew that you were so artsy-fartsy!

Wario: Well, I'm not one to brag but... Here's an elephant!

He made a gassy fart and created a bubble looking like an elephant.

---------------

Orange

Falco, Luigi, and Snake were pretty scared and started to panic. They were worried about losing the next challenge.

Falco: Man! We lost...

Luigi: Grr'a!

Snake: I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that... the burger... it looked so realistic!

Luigi: It's okay. Right'a, Falco?

Falco: Don't let it ruin you.

Snake: Thanks, guys. I'll try harder t...

Snake paused.

Falco: What's up, Snake?

Snake: I can feel a prescence. It's lurking behind us... Somewhere. I have this weird feeling that...

Peppy: Time for your next challenge!

Snake: Someone would interrupt.

----------------------

Peppy: There are twenty-one of you left. What does that make you think of?

Snake: Burgers...

Peppy: Umm... no.

Link: My wicked hat.

Peppy: Nope.

Pokemon Trainer: Pants?

Peppy: It's gambling you idiots!

Diddy Kong: We're not going to gamble, are we?

Peppy: Of course, not! But what does gambling remind you of?

Kirby: Cheese?

Peppy: No!

Yoshi: Cake?

Peppy: No!

Wario: Eggs?

Yoshi: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Peppy: It's luck, you idiots! This one will test your luck. Three people will be in this. You run, grab a piece of toilet paper over there, and run back. Then you tag the next person, they grab toilet paper, and then they tag the last to grab toilet paper and run back. It's really all about luck, but you would want the most choices, right? Each roll of toilet paper has a number on the inside, one through nine. Roll each one to find the number. If your numbers add up to the highest score, you win. If they're the lowest, you lose. Leaders, choose three people.

Falco: Me, Zelda, and Luigi.

Diddy Kong: Pit, me, and Geno.

Krystal: Pikachu, Yoshi, and Mr. Game and Watch.

Peppy: Okay, step up.

Zelda: Wait... but what if my dress gets caught?

Falco: Sheik form?

Zelda panicked. She was worried that they knew about her being Sheik.

Zelda: Umm... I don't know what you're talking about.

Falco: Oh, come on! Everyone knows that you're Sheik.

Zelda: Okay, okay.

Zelda uses her magic to turn into Sheik.

Sheik: Let's get this over with.

-----------------

Peppy: Three... two... one... four... GO!

Falco ran off in the lead, followed by Pikachu and Pit was in last.

Falco: Easy!

Falco grabbed the toilet paper, and so did Pikachu. Pikachu passed Falco, and Pit ran behind.

Pikachu: Pika!

Yoshi was up next, and was running pretty fast. Sheik was behind and ran even faster. Diddy Kong was behind them. Sheik ran even faster, and passed Yoshi. Yoshi was still running fast.

Diddy Kong: Come on!

Sheik grabbed the toilet paper, then Yoshi grabbed it. Diddy Kong grabbed it next. They tagged the others in that order. Sheik turned back into Zelda.

Zelda: Hurry up, Luigi!

Luigi was running kind of slowly, and Mr. Game and Watch passed him. Geno was so far behind, he decided to walk.

Pit: What are you doing?

Geno: I'm going to be last anyway.

--------------------

Peppy: Let's read the scores. Unravel your toilet paper. Falco, read yours first.

Falco: Four.

Peppy: Zelda?

Zelda: Two.

Peppy: Luigi?

Luigi: Five.

Peppy: Pikachu? Yoshi? Mr. Game and Watch?

Pikachu: Pika!

Yoshi: Seven.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Peppy: Eight, seven, and one. Orange team?

Pit: Nine.

Diddy Kong: Six.

Geno: Ten.  
Peppy: Pink loses, and Orange wins!

-------------------

Pink

Snake: It's crap that R.O.B. got voted off.

Falco: Yeah. We can't let that happen again. We need a temporary alliance with two people.

Luigi: Zelda's mad'a at us for trying'a to vote for'a her. Donkey Kong'a and Kirby are'a probably on'a her side.

Falco: We need her out.

Snake: Let's convince Pokemon Trainer and Samus.

Luigi: Done'a.

---------------------

Purple

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep!

Krystal: Mr. Game and Watch is right.

Ness: Yeah.

Bowser: Let's stick together, when we get new teams if we can.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--------------------

Pink

Falco approached Pokemon Trainer, hoping to convince him.

Pokemon Trainer: Hey, Falco.

Falco: Pokemon Trainer... Err... Ash... Err... Red... Err...

Pokemon Trainer: It's cool. Nobody really knows what to call me. Just call me Pokemon Trainer.

Falco: Pokemon Trainer, you know... Now that R.O.B's gone, I think we should vote for Zelda.

Pokemon Trainer: Why?

---------------

Luigi: Because'a she'd rather'a keep secrets than help'a us win. We can't keep'a someone that'a greedy.

Samus: Okay. I'll vote for Zelda.

--------------------------------

Master Hand: Time to vote again.

Luigi: What'a about immunity?

Master Hand: NO IMMUNITY!

Falco: Exile?

Master Hand: NO EXILE! VOTE!

Falco: This is it...

Zelda: You're going to pay!

Pokemon Trainer: Well, I hope I made the right choice.

Master Hand: Okay. Zelda, Falco, Zelda, Zelda, Falco, Zelda, Falco, Zelda. Second person on the jury, Zelda.

Zelda: Well, okay. But before I go up next to R.O.B.... THINK FAST!

Zelda turned into Sheik, and threw some needles at the ones who voted for her.

Falco: Ouch!

Pokemon Trainer: God!

Luigi: Pain'a!

Snake: Oww...

Samus: You damaged my armor!

Master Hand: Okay, your torch...

Sheik hands the torch to Master Hand, and turns back to Zelda.

Zelda: Falco was too strong. We should've taken down his alliance sooner.


	22. Too Much Irony to Handle

OMG... I smell weird. I smell just like a pig would smell. I even snort while I'm smelling.

----------------------------

Master Hand: Previously on Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest.

The four teams were brought into three... The new leaders were Diddy Kong, Krystal, and Falco. They were pacing themselves to be leader, and Sonic injured himself forcing him to leave the game.

Afterwards, they had to crawl in a vent and carry an anchor. Both Ness and Kirby did so, but Diddy Kong failed for them. Daisy was picking on King Dedede. She called him fat, and King Dedede showed his dangerous side. In the end, Daisy was eliminated.

The thirty left had to jump from podium to podium. Captain Falcon's allergies caused him to lose for his team, and they voted the sick guy off.

Yoshi, Wario, and Marth showed off their burping skills. Marth burped extremely loudly, and automatically made their team safe from the next challenge which was going to be a burping challenge. The other two teams had to vote someone off. The Pink team voted off Peach because... she was Peach. The Orange team voted off Zero Suit Samus for being a threat.

The next challenge tested their archery skills. Fox and Mario caused their team to lose for getting negative five points, but Mario earned immunity. Fox was voted off.

People had to slide tackle eachother on a trampoline. Mario and Luigi's sibling rivalry occured, and Luigi ended up injuring Mario during the challenge. The Orange team lost, and Mario was voted off.

Later, the teams had to take the pain of heat, and most couldn't stand it. Kirby and King Dedede made a temporary alliance and made Wario lose, making the Purple teams first loss. Link also drank salt water and got crazy. In the end, Lucas was voted off for being too weak.

In the next challenge teams had to build a bridge. Diddy Kong was too impatient and made their team lose, and King Dedede betrayed Diddy Kong. The majority voted for Diddy Kong, but he used the immunity idle, causing Waluigi to be eliminated.

A narrator was missing, and teams had to eat outrageous items. Ganondorf couldn't eat some of the items, making the Orange team lose once again. King Dedede ended up being eliminated since nobody could trust him.

Team leaders had to race elephants around the island. Falco had the most skill, but Geno created a rocket that made Diddy Kong zoom ahead past him and Krystal. Marth and Ness convinced Link to stop drinking salt water. He ended up voting for salt water, and started eating sand. Midna was voted off at the end since she seemed like a quitter after the last i mmunity challenge.

The halfway point arrived, and the rest of people were in the jury if they didn't make it to the finale. The contestants had to do some extreme stunts, and the Pink team failed at the end because of Wario's fart-burger that attracted Snake and made him lose his concentration. At the end, R.O.B. was finally voted off for just being useless.

The next challenge depended on luck, and luck only. Some of the teams ran for toilet paper, and the Pink team lost for being drastically unlucky. Zelda was voted off since Falco's alliance managed to persuade Samus and Pokemon Trainer. But Zelda didn't take that kindly, and threw needles at the ones who voted her off.

Who will be eliminated next?

--------------------------------------------

Master Hand: Attention to alliances, rivalries, and others... You three teams will now be two.

Diddy Kong: Yes!

Master Hand: Teams will race through, jumping over Donkey Kong barrels.

Donkey Kong: Irony.

Master Hand: First two to reach the end will have teams. And the second place leader of the team will have their team go to Tribal Council. On your mark, get set, GO!

They started jumping over those barrells. Well, most of them. Ganondorf, Link, and Bowser had loads of trouble. Pit was in the lead because he was flying, Luigi was in second because of his jumping experience, and Wario was in third because he thought there was pie at the end. Pit and Luigi finished to be the first two.

Wario: There's no pie?

Master Hand: Duh, the author's name is PieDisliker. We'd so have pie here if it wasn't for that reason. Luigi and Pit are the new leaders. Pit, choose first.

Pit: Ganondorf.

Luigi: Umm... Falco!

Pit: Hehe... Geno.

Diddy Kong: Uh oh...

Luigi: Snake.

Pit: Bowser.

Luigi: Samus.

Pit: Mr. Game and Watch!

Luigi: Diddy Kong.

Geno: No!

Pit: Pikachu.

Luigi: Marth!

Pit: Ness.

Luigi: Yoshi.

Pit: Pokemon Trainer.

Luigi: Umm'a... Kirby.

Kirby: What? I don't want to be on the same team as that traitor!

Yoshi sighed.

Pit: Krystal!

Luigi: Donkey'a Kong

Pit: Wario.

Luigi: Link'a.

Master Hand: Pit's team will be the Brown team. Luigi's will be the Cyan team. Cyan team, time for the next elimination! Follow me.

-----------------------

Master Hand: So, here we are. Time for the next elimination. Vote!

Luigi: Easy.

Donkey Kong: Easy.

Link: Sand is delicious!

Master Hand: Salt water, Donkey Kong, Link, Link, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, Link, Donkey Kong, Link. The thrid member of the jury, Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: Losers.

Link: Why didn't you vote for salt water?

Donkey Kong: Well, that's it. Outnumbered, and they voted out their strongest competitor really quickly.


	23. Cut This!

LOL, I made a mistake in the last chapter. Diddy Kong was supposed to be on the Cyan team. Diddy Kong and Pokemon Trainer have been switched. I own nothing.

----------------------------

Brown

Pit, Ganondorf, and Geno were still arguing.

Pit: Well, yo momma can't touch her toes!

Geno: Yo momma can't sing!

Ganondorf: Yo momma has to put two paper bags over her head.

Bowser walked by.

Bowser: Will you quit the nonsense? Yo momma has to use streetlights for tweezers!

Bowser walked away and they were silent. Then they started talking again.

Pit: Yo momma is...

-------------------------------

Cyan

Kirby and Yoshi were chatting.

Kirby: You suck!

Yoshi: But...

Kirby: How could you lie about that?

Yoshi: But...

Kirby: You're a jerk! You were saying?

Yoshi: But I...

Toadsworth: Time for a new challenge!

---------------------------------

Toadsworth points to some giant logs and two chainsaws.

Toadsworth: See that wood? See those chainsaws?

Kirby: YEAH!

Toadsworth: The leaders will cut the wood with those chainsaws, and the other members will carry the wood over to that giant scale over there.

He points to a giant scale with two different sections of numbers.

Toadsworth: First team to get fifty pounds of wood on those scales wins. The other team will have someone eliminated. Pit, choose one person to sit out.

Pit: Hmm... Mr. Game and Watch.

Toadsworth: Alright, Mr. Game and Watch, you get to sit and watch. Leaders get your chainsaws ready... GO!

---------------------------------

Luigi grabbed the chainsaw and started cutting the wood pretty fast.

Same with Pit, as he dug in the wood to find wood chips flying everywhere. One almost landed in his eye.

Luigi got the first piece of wood out, and handed it to Snake.

Eventually Pit got out his piece, giving it to Ganondorf.

Snake dropped the piece of wood in. Ganondorf did as well. They looked back and saw everyone on the Cyan team running back with so much wood. Luigi was going crazy with that chainsaw and kept on cutting the wood really quickly.

Pit: Geez.

Luigi: Don't mess'a with me, wood!

Eventually, the Cyan team got enough wood on and won.

Toadsworth: Brown team, time for an immunity challenge.

------------------------------------

Cranky Kong was waiting for the Brown team, and they showed up.

Cranky Kong: Who wants immunity? It's time for your challenge. Dig a hole as fast as you can. Then you must successfully bury yourself. Ready, set, go!

Geno: Bury?

Pit: Ourselves?

Ness: How is that possible?

Mr. Game and Watch dug a very small hole, but wide enough to fit himself inside. Then he buried himself.

Cranky Kong: Mr. Game and Watch wins immunity! By the way... the Cyan team decided to send Mr. Game and Watch to Exile Island. What a coincidence!

Mr. Game and Watch made a very light beep, since he was underground.

----------------------------------------

Cyan

Falco, Luigi, and Snake were talking about Luigi's skills.

Falco: You can sure cut wood!

Luigi: Yes, I'a can!

Snake: Yes, you can!

Luigi: Who'a should we eliminate next'a?

Falco: Hmm...

----------------------------

Brown

Pit decided to talk to Krystal and Bowser, trying to get their votes.

Pit: Hey, you know Geno?

Krystal: Yeah. Why?

Pit: He's really been slacking off these days, that's why Ganondorf and I were mad at him.

Bowser: Really?

Pit: Yeah. He probably just doesn't want to be here.

Krystal: Hmm...

--------------------------------

Master Hand: Well, ten left. Nine left later.

Geno: This is insane, but I already have a feeling that I'm in a good group.

Master Hand: Confident? We'll see. VOTE!

Geno: I hope I can get you out now.

Pit: Please...

Wario: They're all so annoying. Winged boy, wooden puppet, and that kid with the red hat.

Master Hand: Let's see. Geno. Second vote, Ness. Third vote, Geno. Fourth, Ganondorf. Fifth, Geno. Sixth vote, Geno. Seventh vote, Geno. Ninth and tenth, Geno and Geno. Fourth member of the jury, Geno. Give me your torch, and sit next to DK, Zelda, and R.O.B.

Geno: Eh, you're all a bunch of losers.

Geno: I thought this group was nice. I guess Pit and Ganondorf persuaded the group. I just hope they don't win the thing. They just suck.


	24. Gobble, gobble

Please review. I want to know what you think.

-------------------

Cyan

Kirby was eating his hourly meal or coconuts, when Yoshi showed up to talk to him.

Yoshi: Hey.

Kirby: What do you want?

Yoshi: I just wanted to say... I'm sorry.

Kirby was silent.

Yoshi: I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I wanted to clear my conscience.

Kirby: I see... Eh, how can I stay mad at you? If I hold a grudge, they might catch on and vote me out.

Yoshi: Do whatever. I'm going to go fishing.

Yoshi walked away. Kirby was left to think about what happened.

Kirby: Man, I'm starving!

-------------------------

Brown

The group of Mr. Game and Watch, Krystal, Ness, and Bowser were chatting.

Ness: I think I know who voted for me.

Bowser: Pokemon Trainer?

Ness: Wario. I never trusted him.

Krystal: I never trusted him either.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEPPPP!!!!

Ness: Woah, that's kind of harsh. Even for Wario.

Peppy: Next challenge!

-------------------------------------

Peppy: Well, it's time for your next challenge.

Kirby: Is that.... TURKEY?

Peppy: Yep. In this challenge each member must grab a turkey, and bring it over to that fenced in area over there.

He points to a fenced-in area.

Peppy: Everyone will go at once, and try to grab their Turkey. The winning team gets a turkey dinner.

Kirby, Snake, Wario, and Yoshi: WE HAVE TO WIN!

Peppy: Ready, set, go after those turkeys!

---------------------------------

They were off, chasing those crazy turkeys. Snake laid a net onto the ground and started chasing a turkey towards the net. The turkey fell for it, and Snake rushed over to the area, dropping that turkey in.

Snake: Score one for the Cyan team!

Wario bit the turkey and held on to it. He started running with it in his mouth. Then he let it go into the fence.

Wario coughed out a ton of feathers.

Pit, Falco, Marth, and Krystal got their turkeys in after a lot of running.

Pokemon Trainer tossed a Pokeball at the turkey.

Pokemon Trainer: Why won't you go in? I guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way.

Pokemon Trainer started running after the turkey.

Kirby: I WANT TURKEY!!!!!

Kirby ran really fast and grabbed the turkey. Then he tossed it into the fence.

Yoshi: TURKEY!!!!

Yoshi ate the turkey, and laid the turkey in an egg. He then carried the egg over to the fence area.

Ganondorf, Bowser, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, and Luigi managed to get their turkeys in. Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, and Link were left.

Pikachu: PIKA!

He shocked the turkey, stunning it. Pikachu then dragged the turkey over.

Ness: That's a good idea! PK THUNDER!

Ness zapped the turkey, only making him go faster.

Ness: Man!

Link took his grappling hook, and grabbed the turkey with it.

Link: I knew these weapons would help!

Mr. Game and Watch eventually caught the turkey, and dragged it over.

It was down to Diddy Kong and Ness.

Diddy Kong: Geez! This turkey is fast!

Ness: That gives me an idea. PK FLASH!

He shot the turkey Diddy Kong was trying to catch on the other side of the island.

Ness: PK FIRE!

He used it on the turkey he was trying to catch, and stopped it. Ness grabbed the turkey and ran it over to the fence.

Peppy: The Brown team wins! Choose someone on the Cyan team to go to Exile.

Pit: Link.

Peppy: Link, time to go to Exile Island.

--------------------------

Cyan

Yoshi and Kirby were eating everything in sight.

Yoshi: AAAAAHHHH!!!!

Kirby: I wanted that turkey dinner!

They were eating so many coconuts... They even ate a tree.

Yoshi: I can't believe we lost!

Kirby: SO STARVING!

------------------

Brown

They were enjoying their reward. Well, Wario was enjoying it.

Wario: TURKEY!

Wario ate so much, Turkey there wasn't much for everybody else.

Krystal: Quit eating so much, will you?

Wario: Sorry, I'm just so happy! Pass the gravy?

----------------------

The next immunity challenge started, and Link came back.

Toadsworth: Okay, next challenge. Paint a picture of whatever. The best picture wins!

-------------------

Toadsworth: Let's see those pictures.

Toadsworth was looking at their pictures.

Toadsworth: Nice, nice, nice. Okay, a top three... Kirby, Diddy Kong, and Luigi.

Luigi's picture was of the view.

Kirby's was of turkey snadwiches.

Diddy Kong's was a worthless picture of Toadsworth.

Toadsworth: Diddy Kong wins immunity!

Diddy Kong: Woo!

-------------------------

Master Hand: Nice to see you guys again. Well, one more person is going. Who will it be? VOTE!

Falco: It's best for the team.

Marth: Sucker.

Kirby: I don't trust you!

Master Hand: Okay, here it is. Kirby, Yoshi, Link, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Kirby, Yoshi... Three votes for Kirby and Yoshi. It all depends on Link's vote. And guess what? He didn't vote for salt water.

Kirby: Well, good luck.

Yoshi: Good luck, Kirby.

Master Hand: The fifth member of the jury is...

Kirby and Yoshi started crying.

Master Hand: Yoshi. Give me your torch, and sit next to the other guys.

Kirby: Bye, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Well, at least I cleared my conscience. Too bad I had to go so soon.

-----------------------


	25. Angry much?

Seventeen are left. One more will leave. Two teams are here. Eight on one team, seven on the other. That's a lot of numbers.

-------------------------

Brown

Ganondorf was looking for some firewood, and accidentally bumped into Wario.

Wario: Watch it, bub.

Ganondorf: Whatever.

Wario kept on walking, and Ganondorf paused.

Ganondorf: Say, were you the one who didn't vote for Geno?

Wario: What do you mean?

Ganondorf: Were you the one who voted for Ness?

Wario: I hate everybody here.

Ganondorf: So, you hate that kid, that dinosaur guy, that 2-D person, and that purple thing?

Wario: Good names.

Ganondorf: Vote with me and Pit, and we can take down their alliance. They are a HUGE threat.

Wario: Hmm... I never really thought that strategically. What the heck, I'll help you guys out.

Peppy: Challenge time!

--------------------

Peppy: Ever want some pure violence?

Wario: Yeah!

Snake: Woohoo!

Peppy: Well, everyone has to pick up this giant log, and bash down this giant wall made of bricks. First team to completely bash down their wall wins! That winning team gets toilet paper! The losing team gets to see Exile Island. Brown team, sit out one person.

Pikachu: Pika.

Peppy: Okay, Pikachu's sitting out. Teams, get ready, GO!

They all held on the their giant logs, and acted like maniacs trying to get the wall to break.

Pit: 1...2...3... AAHHHH!!!

Luigi: CHARGE'A!

It was very funny, and eventually the teams got some holes in their walls.

Pit: I got it! We'll tape Wario to the other side of the log and feed him some beans!

Wario: I like this challenge!

The Cyan team almost had their wall done.

Pit: Ready, Wario?

Wario: Ready.

---------------

A section has been skipped because of overall stinkiness.

----------------

Peppy: The Brown team wins! Choose one person to go to Exile.

Pit: We choose Diddy Kong.

Peppy: Well, then. Diddy Kong it is. Cyan team, get ready for your immunity challenge. Brown team, you can relax.

-----------------

Cyan

Kirby was crying and everyone was surrounding him.

Kirby: Waaahhh!!!!

Marth: I have one thing to say, get over it! He was mean to you anyway.

Kirby: But he was my friend!

Marth: We can be your friends. I think everyone here is willing.

Kirby: I miss Yoshi!

Link: Here, maybe some sand will cheer you up.

He handed a bucket of sand to Kirby.

Kirby: Woah, what's in this stuff? It's awesome!

Link: The sand cures all!

-------------------

Brown

Ganondorf, Pit, and Wario were meeting.

Ganondorf: So... Krystal, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, or Bowser?

Wario: Bowser's strong.

Pit: Mr. Game and Watch might have the immunity idle.

Ganondorf: Ness or Krystal? Hmm...

------------------

Cyan

Their challenge had started with Colonel standing. Diddy Kong was brought back.

Colonel: See these nine sets of monkey bars? First one to finish wins. Get ready, set, go!

Bowser broke his monkey bars.

Bowser: Geez!

Diddy Kong was moving pretty fast.

Diddy Kong: Well, they are monkey bars.

Link: Cheater.

Colonel: He still wins! Diddy Kong, nobody can vote for you.

-------------------

Master Hand: Hahaha, I see that you are a pathetic team. Well, vote!

Kirby: Sigh....

Link: Sigh....

Snake: Pie....

Master Hand: Let me read the votes. First vote, Link. Second vote, Kirby. Third vote, Link. Fourth vote, Marth. Fifth, Marth. Sixth vote, Marth. Seventh, Link. Eighth vote, Marth. Ninth, Marth. Sixth member of the jury, Marth. Sorry, sweetheart. You're done.

Snake: Want to go out?

Marth: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Marth took of his shirt, revealing a guy's chest.

Snake: Woah...

Falco: Wicked plastic surgery.

Marth: Don't they get it? I'M A GUY!


	26. Twist and Shout!

Aahh… Sweet, sweet chapters. Technically I'm not supposed to be doing this but…

Kirby and Link were running around the island with a leaf taped to them in the obvious spot.

Kirby: Woooo!!!

Link: This is awesome! I have found the true meaning of fun!

Kirby scooped up a handful of sand.

Kirby: Yeah!

Link: Umm… Kirby?

Kirby: What?

Link : Do you think it's okay to eat this sand even though it's blue?

Kirby: It's still sand, right?

Link: Yeah, what the heck…

Cyan

Snake: Kirby and Link are running around naked!

Luigi: Oh no! We must'a stop them'a!

Luigi throws a fireball at them, but misses.

Falco: What now?

Luigi: If you can't beat them, join them.

Snake: No!

Luigi: What was I thinking?

Brown

Ganondorf just woke up and saw Kirby and Link running across the beach naked.

Ganondorf: Woah, must be a dream. At least it's not as bad as the one where giant pickles were making fun of me.

Ganondorf went back to sleep.

Master Hand fell from the sky, and onto Kirby and Link.

Link: Ouch!

Master Hand yelled into a megaphone.

Master Hand: I want everyone to come to the beach for an important announcement.

Master Hand: Attention. The Cyan and Brown teams will be no more.

Samus: What now?

Master Hand: You tell me. JURY!

He brought in the jury so far. R.O.B, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Geno, Yoshi, and Marth showed up.

Kirby: What's going on?

Geno: Why are Kirby and Link naked?

Kirby: YOSHI! Try this sand!

Yoshi scooped up some, and ate it.

Yoshi: Oh… Em… Gee…

Master Hand: Now, Pit and Luigi will still be leaders. The jury is going to redecorate the team groups. R.O.B, you were the first of the jury. Choose one member to be part of Luigi's team.

R.O.B. pointed to Falco.

Master Hand: Alright. Zelda, choose somebody to be on Pit's team.

Zelda: Snake.

Snake: Dang it!

Master Hand: Donkey Kong? Luigi's team…

Donkey Kong: Hmm… Link.

Master Hand: Geno, put somebody on Pit's team.

Geno: Can I choose someone to be on Luigi's?

Master Hand: No.

Geno whispered to Yoshi.

Yoshi: Okay.

Geno: Diddy Kong.

Yoshi: Ganondorf can be on Luigi's team.

Marth: Krystal will be on Pit's.

R.O.B. pointed to Bowser to be on Luigi's team.

Zelda: Mr. Game and Watch for Pit.

Donkey Kong: Wario for Luigi's.

Geno: Pikachu for Pit's.

Yoshi: Kirby for Luigi's.

Marth: Pokemon Trainer for Pit's.

R.O.B. pointed to Ness to be on Luigi's team.

Zelda: Samus for Pit's.

Master Hand: Okay. Luigi's team will be the Gold team, and Pit's will be the Silver team. Luigi has Falco, Link, Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Kirby, and Ness. Pit has Snake, Diddy Kong, Krystal, Mr. Game and Watch, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, and Samus. Good luck, and to Link and Kirby, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!


	27. Just Chill!

I have limited time for my chapters, and I apologize if they're short. But I want to continue this.

--

Master Hand: Previously on Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest…

Teams jumped over barrels to have new teams. Luigi and Pit became leaders, and since Luigi got second, his team went to eliminate someone. Donkey Kong was outnumbered, and eliminated.

Later, Geno was outnumbered by Pit and Ganondorf. Luigi was a master with a chainsaw, and Geno ended up eliminated.

Teams had to catch Turkeys. Ness became angry with Wario, but the Cyan team lost. Kirby and Yoshi were so sad losing, and over ate. Angry with them, Yoshi was eliminated after apologizing to Kirby.

Ganondorf needed more numbers, and added Wario to his side. Teams had to break a wall, and with a little help of beans, Wario made them win the challenge. Kirby was very sad with losing Yoshi, his best bud. Marth was a little harsh, and was voted off. Also, he revealed some plastic surgery.

Now, teams are switched. Ness and Bowser are separated from Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch. Pit is separated from Ganondorf and Wario. Snake is separated from Luigi and Falco. What challenges await them? Are Kirby and Link still naked? Who will be eliminated next on… Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest?

--

Gold

Ness and Bowser were chatting about what was going on.

Bowser: So, we're separated from Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch.

Ness: Pretty sad, huh?

Bowser: Yeah, but maybe we should stick together. If we kept that alliance, we might not make it to the end. We stick together, and eliminated Krystal or Mr. Game and Watch if needed.

Ness: Sounds like a smart plan. Done.

--

Silver

Diddy Kong was talking to Mr. Game and Watch and Krystal.

Diddy Kong: I'm just wondering. When Geno was eliminated, did Ganondorf and Pit convince you to vote him off?

Krystal: Yeah, he said you and him were terrible workers.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Diddy Kong: I was afraid of that. Pit and Ganondorf were being harsh since I was a terrible leader. I don't want to be leader again. It's harder than it looks. You, Mr. Game and Watch, seemed like a fantastic leader back with the Yellow team.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep? Beep.

Peppy: Challenge!

--

Peppy: Now. It's time for the next elimination challenge. Here, you might see nothing. TOADSWORTH!

Toadsworth came in with a crane, and dumped a whole bunch of snow.

Peppy: We're going to have a snowball fight. I'm giving you twenty minutes to build a fort and some snowballs.

Link started to make a snowball. He dropped it immediately.

Link: This is freezing!

Peppy: I'll give you all some gloves to wear. Only so you can make decent snowballs. Rules are, if you get hit with a snowball, you're out. Twenty minutes start… NOW!

--

Peppy: Done! Now, for the fight! Ready, go!

Link threw a snowball at Mr. Game and Watch.

Peppy: Mr. Game and Watch, eliminated!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Link threw two snowballs at once. One hit Krystal.

Peppy: Krystal, eliminated!

Pit: That's it. I'm going up.

Pit went up into the air and tossed snowballs towards Link.

Peppy: Link, eliminated!

Pit also hit Luigi, Falco, Ness, and Ganondorf.

Peppy: Luigi, eliminated! Falco, eliminated! Ness, eliminated! Ganondorf, eliminated!

Pit tossed a few towards Kirby. He sucked them all in.

Kirby: Snowcones!

Kirby floated a little in the air, and tossed one at Pit.

Peppy: Pit, eliminated!

Wario grabbed one, and directly hit Diddy Kong.

Peppy: Diddy Kong, eliminated!

Kirby and Bowser threw one at Pikachu and Pokemon Trainer.

Peppy: Pikachu, eliminated! Pokemon Trainer, eliminated!

Samus tossed one at Bowser, and hit directly.

Peppy: Bowser, eliminated!

Wario then hit Samus.

Peppy: Samus, eliminated!

Snake tossed one at Kirby.

Snake: Direct hit!

Peppy: Kirby, eliminated! Two left. Snake and Wario.

Snake pushed a very large snowball at Wario. He couldn't run.

Wario farted, and the smell pushed the snowball in the opposite direction, hitting Snake.

Peppy: Snake, eliminated! Gold team wins!

Wario: Woohoo!

Snake was crying.

Snake: The stench hurts my eyes!

--

Silver

Snake was sitting down on the top of a log. He was pretty nervous about Falco and Luigi being on a separate team. Pokemon Trainer saw him.

Pokemon Trainer: You did a good job.

Snake: My two allies are separated from me. I could be dead meat right now.

Pokemon Trainer: Nobody on this team was in an alliance with me. Maybe we should watch eachother's backs.

Snake: I need to do anything. If that means a new ally, then I'll do it. Thanks.

--

Gold

Wario and Ganondorf were talking.

Ganondorf: Another win. Your farts my friend, are saving our butts.

Wario: Thank you, thank you. I'm nervous about Pit though.

Ganondorf: Yeah, hopefully he could make a good way to get rid of Diddy Kong.

--

Cranky Kong: Ah… It's time for the next immunity challenge, Silver team! Make me a banana smoothie. Best smoothie wins.

Snake: How pathetic…

Cranky Kong: Make it!

--

Cranky Kong: Okay, line up! Pokemon Trainer, you're first.

Pokemon Trainer: Go smoothie!

He threw a pokeball towards Cranky Kong.

Pokemon Trainer: Why won't you go out?

Cranky Kong: Next! Samus…

Samus: Here.

Cranky Kong: Tree bark? Sand? The banana peel? Terrible. Next! Pit.

Pit: I hope you'll like this.

Cranky Kong: It tastes like mud.

Pit: That's because it is mud.

Cranky Kong: Next! Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Cranky Kong: Why is it on fire? Smoothies are supposed to be cold! Next! Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong: Banana smoothie with bananas, and banana cream. Extra, with the class made of the peel, giving it an interesting banananess.

Cranky Kong: Hmm… Impressive. The best one yet. Next! Mr. Game and Watch.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Cranky Kong: Hmm… Pretty good. What's in this?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

Cranky Kong: Oh my god, that's disgusting! I might just puke! NEXT! KRYSTAL!

Krystal: Here, a strawberry banana smoothie.

Cranky Kong took a sip.

Cranky Kong: Average. I'm ashamed with you. Next! Snake.

Snake: Here.

Cranky Kong: Oh, this is marvelous! What's inside this?

Snake: It's…

Cranky Kong: Nevermind, it's probably worse than Mr. Game and Watch's. Still, with impressive taste, Snake wins immunity!

--

Silver

Pit was nervous and met up with Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch.

Pit: So, I have your vote, right? Diddy Kong?

Krystal: Yep.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Pit left, and Diddy Kong showed up.

Diddy Kong: So, I have your vote, right? Pit?

Krystal: Yep.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Master Hand: Well, it looks like we'll have seven in the jury. Do you have a liking to your new teams? VOTE!

Samus: Well, here we go.

Diddy Kong: You're going down!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Master Hand: Ahem. First vote, Pit.

Pit clenched his teeth.

Master Hand: Second vote, Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong put his hat over his head to cover his eyes.

Master Hand: Third through eighth votes…. Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee………

Samus: Get on with it!

Master Hand: I'm sorry… Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong: Yeah?

Master Hand: You're safe. The one leaving is Pit.

Pit: Man!

Master Hand: Give me your torch, and join the others of the jury. You're the seventh in the jury.

Pit did so.

Pit: Well, this is what I get for making enemies. Too bad. Diddy Kong must lose. He will.


	28. Someone Got Insane

Who enjoys a good banana? Who enjoys to brawl? Who enjoys getting owned by me?

P.S: I own nothing.

--

Gold

Link thought of a way for the team to get together.

Link: Are you ready?

Falco: Link, this is kind of stupid.

Link: I know what I'm doing. Ready?

Luigi: Yeah.

Link: Okay then.

He took a deep breath.

Link: It's peanut butter jelly time!

Luigi: Peanut butter jelly time!

Ness: Peanut butter jelly time!

Bowser: Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?

Kirby: Now there he go. There he go. There he go. There he go.

Ganondorf: Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly! Peanut butter jelly!

Wario: Do the peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Link: Come on, Falco!

Falco: Fine.

Falco sighed, and took a deep breath.

Falco: Now freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, freestyle, your style, freestyle, freestyle, YOUR STYLE!

Link: Yeah! Now did that bring us together or what?

Falco: Yeah, woo!

--

Silver

The team was chatting, when Toadsworth showed up.

Toadsworth: So… You know the rules. When the leader is voted out, a new one must be voted.

Mr. Game and Watch whispered to Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong: Uh huh.

Diddy Kong spoke out to Mr. Game and Watch.

Diddy Kong: I think Mr. Game and Watch should be leader!

Krystal: Me too, Mr. Game and Watch!

Toadsworth: Who else votes for Mr. Game and Watch?

Samus, Pokemon Trainer, and Pikachu raised their hands right away. Snake raised his hesistantly.

Toadsworth: Then it's unanimous! Mr. Game and Watch, do you want to be leader?

Mr. Game and Watch: BEEEEPPPP!!!!

Mr. Game and Watch jumped happily.

Toadsworth: Cool, and by the way…

Toadsworth got out a megaphone.

Toadsworth: Next challenge!

--

Toadsworth: So, it's time for the next challenge! Your challenge is to stay in a very small room. Last one left in wins. Gold team, you have one more member and have to sit someone out.

Bowser: I'm sitting out.

Toadsworth: Good choice. Now, you can't eat while you're in there.

Wario and Kirby: I'm out.

Toadsworth: Once you're done you can go back to your area. You can try being annoying to get someone out, you can push them out, anything to get them out.

They all walked in the cramped space except for Kirby, Wario, and Bowser.

Luigi: Geez, this hurts.

Samus: Then why don't you get out of here? Samus grabbed Luigi and tossed him out.

Link: Hey, you can't grab Luigi out like that!

Link grabbed Samus with his grappling hook, and got Samus out.

Samus: Geez.

Ganondorf: Hey Snake, there's a burger outside!

Snake: Where?

Pokemon Trainer: No wait!

Snake ran out, and Pokemon Trainer was pushed out.

Link and Ganondorf grabbed Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch. They tossed them out.

Ness: PK Flash!

He was about to finish it, when Diddy Kong grabbed Ness and tossed him out.

Ganondorf, and Falco grabbed Diddy Kong and forced him out. There was one left, and Pikachu knocked them out.

Link: Alright Pikachu, it's you and me.

Pikachu: PIKAAAA….. CHU?

Link grabbed Pikachu and tossed him out.

Link: Woo!

Toadsworth: Gold team wins! Choose someone to go to exile!

Luigi: Hmm… Snake.

Toadsworth: Snake, time to go to exile island.

--

Silver

The whole team except Snake was talking.

Krystal: Hmm… Do you think Snake has the idle?

Pikachu shook his head.

Pokemon Trainer: As a strategic move, I'd vote for Pikachu. He's distracting us!

Krystal: What? No way, he's harmless!

Samus: I can't believe you'd say such a thing!

Pikachu: Pika.

Pokemon Trainer: Don't you see? His cuteness is dominating us. BEWARE THE CUTENESS! Beware…

Colonel: Immunity challenge!

--

Snake came back for the immunity challenge.

Colonel: It's simple. First to chug a bottle of hot sauce wins. Starting… now!

Snake started chugging it.

Snake: Done!

Colonel: Snake wins! Time for someone to be eliminated.

--

Master Hand: And…

Snake was impersonating Master Hand.

Snake: It's time for someone to be eliminated. Bla, bla bla… VOTE!

Master Hand: …jerk…

Snake: Sorry, I've got to do it.

Pokemon Trainer: You're making us go insane!

Krystal: Pikachu is harmless! You're not!

Master Hand: Let me read the votes. Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Trainer, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Trainer, Pokemon Trainer. Eighth member of the jury, Pokemon Trainer. Give me your torch.

Pokemon Trainer: Whatever.

Pokemon Trainer: Eh, it was stupid of me to stay away from the group. Oh well, Snake was smart voting for me. I hope he wins.


	29. Eat Extreme!

OMG. There's only 14 left? The end is near. Please review!

--

Silver

Snake was grabbed and thrown into the forest.

Snake: Ouch! Hehe… Hey, Samus.

Samus: Shut up. Pikachu and I are in an alliance and we need numbers.

Snake: Okay. Anything for you…

Samus slapped Snake.

Snake: So, who are we supposed to take off?

Samus: Krystal and Mr. Game and Watch. Them and Diddy Kong are tough as an alliance. But if we can get Diddy on our side, they're done for.

Snake: Yeah. They are a huge threat. And if I don't?

Samus: You're dead.

Snake: Good point. We keep on losing, they better do a good job or our team will go down the drain. If the merge doesn't hit fast, we're done for.

Samus: The Gold team must be having the time of their lives.

--

Gold

Falco and Luigi were plugging their noses around camp. Link walked in.

Link: Aaahh!!! WARIO! Geez!

Luigi: He's been'a farting all around'a camp this week.

Falco: I can't stand him!

Kirby walked out towards the group.

Kirby: Why are you holding your noses? Did Wario fart again?

Falco: Why aren't you holding yours?

Kirby: I have no nose. I'm soooo… hungry! Sand isn't as filling as it used to be. Oh, my god!

Kirby was so hungry, he was seeing things.

Kirby: Is that? A giant peanut!?!?

He was looking straight towards Luigi.

Luigi: WHAT?

Kirby: Mmmm… Peanut…

Luigi: Where?

Kirby licked his lips.

Falco: Run dude, RUN!

Luigi started blazing as fast as he could. Kirby wasn't running any slower than he was.

Kirby: COME BACK HERE, YOU GIANT PEANUT!

Falco: RUN LIKE HELL!

--

Eventually, Kirby stopped chasing Luigi after ten minutes of chewing on his foot. Cranky Kong called out for the next elimination challenge. They lined up on the beach.

Luigi: Dis'a gusting!

Cranky Kong: Yeah, well… Do you see those piles of clothing?

Samus: Yeah, the guys in the jury.

Cranky Kong: Eight of them. Sixteen costumes total.

Kirby: We put the costumes on each in a race?

Cranky Kong: No, you juggle them. Of course you put them on! Now, leaders… Choose a person to wear each costume. And Silver team, one will put two costumes on.

Luigi: Ummm… Kirby for'a R.O.B, Link for'a Zelda, Bowser for Donkey'a Kong, me for'a Geno, Falco for'a Yoshi, Ganondorf for'a Marth, Ness'a for Pit, and… Wario for'a Pokemon Trainer?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep, beep…

Cranky Kong: Samus, Snake, Pikachu, Mr. Game and Watch, Diddy Kong, Samus again, Krystal, and Snake again. Alright. Let's get this working! On your marks, get set, GO!

Kirby swallowed the costume and got it on. Link started to put Zelda's dress on while Samus quickly got the R.O.B. suit on. After a few seconds, she was done putting on the R.O.B. suit and started taking it off getting ready for the Marth costume.

Link was stuggling with that dress. Snake started putting it on. Link got the dress on, and Snake wasn't far behind.

Link: Do I look pretty?

Bowser started rushing for that Donkey Kong costume. He put the bottom of the suit.

Bowser: I hate this monkey suit. It's too hot.

Pikachu hopped inside of the costume.

Pikachu: PIKA!

Mr. Game and Watch got the Geno costume ready, and so did Luigi.

Luigi was struggling a lot less. They finished simultaneously.

Falco and Diddy Kong also finished simultaneously. They didn't stuggle much.

Samus and Ganondorf ran for that Marth costume. Both of them were finishing pretty quickly, Samus a little faster. She put on that tiara and started mumbling a Japanese accent.

Cranky Kong: Hahaha! Hilarious!

As Ganondorf just finished, Krystal just started.

She grabbed the wings and stuff, but Ness finished at a pretty decent speed. Nobody was sure why, but the Gold team was ahead of the Silver team now. Wario lazily got up and started putting the Pokemon Trainer clothes on. Just as he was about to get the hat on, Snake was finished.

Snake: Done.

Cranky Kong: Congradulations, Silver team! You won a cruise!

Link: A cruise?

Ness: Wario probably would've stunk that up too.

Cranky Kong: Toadsworth will see you for immunity. Speaking of immunity, who's going to exile?

Samus: Link.

Cranky Kong: Link, time to go to exile.

--

Exile Island

Link: Boredomville.

Link yawned.

--

Mr. Game and Watch and Krystal were on the cruise, relaxing. Mr. Game and Watch whispered to Krystal.

Krystal: DO you have the immunity idle?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep.

On the other side, Diddy Kong was talking to Pikachu.

Diddy Kong: Betray Mr. Game and Watch and Krystal?

Pikachu: Pika.

Diddy Kong: Well, they are a threat. I need more time to think on that.

--

Toadsworth: Sending Link back from Exile…

Link started walking back.

Toadsworth: Okay, time for immunity! Each of you will race to put your costume on… But… If you sit out, you can eat food! French fries, the eye can see! If you want to sit out, raise your hand.

Kirby, Link, Wario, Ganondorf, and Luigi raised their hands.

Toadsworth: Okay, either Ness, Falco, or Bowser will win immunity. Oh, and once one wins, you'll have to stop eating. So eat fast.

Link, Ganondorf, and Luigi grabbed a bunch of food at once, so Wario and Kirby wouldn't eat their french fries.

Ness was rushing himself, and he was getting pretty tired. Bowser was putting on his DK costume slowly, and Falco was close to being done. Too bad his was backwards.

Cranky Kong: Well, it's on. Falco wins immunity! Time for you guys to go to Master Hand and vote.

--

Master Hand: Well, it seems either Kirby or Wario will be going home. VOTE!

Wario: Goodbye…

Kirby: Eats a lot…

Luigi sighed.

Master Hand: Let me count the votes. Kirby.

Kirby started chowing down on sand.

Master Hand: Wario.

Wario ate some sand, as well.

Master Hand: Wario. Kirby. Kirby. Wario.

Wario and Kirby started to cry.

Master Hand: That's six votes. The next two are the same.

Wario and Kirby cried more.

Master Hand: Ninth member of the jury, Wario. Give me your torch, and go.

Wario hand the torch.

Wario: Well, I have to power to my vote. And I'm not voting for anyone who voted for me!

He farted into the sky, and was gone.

Master Hand: I see why you voted for him. Now you can finally breathe. Goodbye.

Wario: Well, I knew I'd be gone sooner or later. I wish luck to Ganondorf, and only Ganondorf.


	30. Stress, Barf, and Haste

I like reviews, brawl, reviews, and more reviews. And cheese.

--

Silver

Diddy Kong: Ugh! My head hurts! I can't decide!

Krystal: Decide on what?

Diddy Kong: Oh, umm… Decide whether to try the sand or not.

Krystal: That is a hard decision.

Diddy Kong: Hehe… I'll get some coconuts.

Diddy Kong walked away, relieved he didn't give away his possible betrayal.

Krystal: Hmm…

Krystal took a handful of sand, and put it in her mouth.

Krystal: THIS… IS… BETTER THAN LIFE ITSELF!

--

Gold

Ganondorf was twitching alone.

He thought to himself: Hehehe… Wario and Pit are both gone. Hehe… Ness and Bowser will pay. Who to take off first? Hehe… I will avenge Pit! I will avenge Wario! Aaaaahhhh!!!

Peppy: We interrupt your twitching for a challenge.

--

Peppy: Hello there! This is a crazy challenge!

Yoshi: Hey, guys!

Snake: What's Yoshi doing here.

Peppy: He's going to lay eggs for you, and you're going to collect them.

Yoshi: Lay eggs? I thought you were giving me a life supply of sand!

Peppy: Yeah, no. The first one to collect fifty eggs in a giant bowl wins! Gold team, sit one out.

Luigi: Ness'a. Sorry'a, but we need people that'a can carry more than two eggs at'a time.

Ness: Fine by me.

Peppy: Ready, set, go!

Link: Hey Kirby, swallow Yoshi.

Yoshi: WHAT?

Kirby did so, possessed some weird hat resembling Yoshi, and spat Yoshi out.

Kirby: Yoshi, you need to taste better.

Yoshi: Sorry, must've eaten too much sand.

Kirby went to the bowl and started laying eggs.

With stong guys like Bowser and Ganondorf, they were done in no time too.

Peppy: Well, that's fifty. It's easy to tell that the Gold team wins! Send one person from the Silver team to go to exile island.

Luigi: *Cough* Snake. *Cough*

Peppy: Snake, Exile Island time!

--

Kirby and Link were barfing. Ganondorf came along.

Kirby: Too… much….

Kirby barfed.

Link: Sand…

Ganondorf: I think I know some dark force that can cure you and kill your obsession to barf.

Link: ANYTHING!

Ganondorf: As long as you do me a little favor.

Kirby: ANYTHING!

Ganondorf: Well, then…

Ganondorf shot a huge blast and Link and Kirby.

Link: Woah, I don't feel sick anymore!

Kirby: Yeah, thanks! We totally owe you one.

Ganondorf: Well, as of matter of fact…

--

Colonel: Immunity challenge time! Bringing back Snake from Exile Island…

Samus: What is it?

Colonel: I don't know… Hmm… Why don't you guys give some ideas for an immunity challenge. The best idea wins.

--

Colonel started to read the entries of best idea.

Colonel: Hmm… Ooh! Pikachu wins!

Snake: What was it?

Colonel: First person to successfully set a tree on fire. It's sounds awesome!

Pikachu: Pika.

--

Master Hand: You've appeared out of nowhere.

Samus: Yeah, why?

Master Hand: Just vote.

Samus: Good bye.

Snake: Good bye.

Krystal: Good bye.

Master Hand: First vote, Samus. Second vote, Krystal. Third vote, Krystal. Fourth vote, Samus. Fifth vote, Krystal. Final vote…

Master Hand paused and played some suspenseful music.

Master Hand: Duuuunnnnn, duuuuuuuunnnn, duuuuunnnn….

Samus: SHUT UP AND TELL US!

Master Hand: Sixth vote, Samus. I guess we have to do a tie breaker.

He pulled a string, and balloons fell down from the ground.

Master Hand: First to pop ten balloons stays in. Starting… now!

Samus fired her laser cannon and popped ten balloons.

Samus: Done.

Master Hand: Okay then. Tenth member of the jury, Krystal. Give me your torch, and go. LOSER!

Krystal did so, and left to be part of the jury.

Krystal: Well, that's it. I'm glad Mr. Game and Watch and Diddy Kong stayed loyal. I guess we should've voted for Snake instead. Oh, well.


	31. Interviews

I pwn joo, you pwn mii, we all are a pwnish group of fwiends or something…

--

Toadsworth: Attention. You are all close, the merge is almost here. Every Survivor needs some personal interviews. You may interview if you want, but if you refuse, we will hunt you down until you do.

--

Bowser: Hmm… An interview? Let's see. I think I can make it through to at least the top five. As long as I have Mr. Game and Watch and Ness with me. Together, we can be very powerful. I just hope they don't see me as a physical threat for winning immunity. Still, with huge threats like Kirby and Diddy Kong, I can see getting much farther than them.

Diddy Kong: I can win this game. I can soooo… win this game. Even though I win immunity a lot, I can last really long. I've taken down Waluigi, King Dedede, and Pit! Geno was my only ally, but it was four against two. Ganondorf may be the only one left, but I can take him down too. Sure, Krystal is gone, but I know they'd rather take Mr. Game and Watch off instead of me.

Falco: Can you say, Epic Win? Because that's me. I've taken down so many people, and I've got Snake and Luigi at my knees. With them and me in the final three, I can't lose! I'm starting to lose my trust with Snake though, because of him being on the other team. He could slip something behind my back. Still, not many people would consider me as a threat compared to Bowser, Kirby, Diddy Kong, and even Link.

--

Toadsworth: Here's our elimination challenge. Your team has to each grab a disc of your team's color. Then you each throw it, and get as close to the target as possible. First one to or closest to the center of the target wins. Gold team, sit out two people.

Luigi: Bowser and Kirby.

Toadsworth: Okay everyone, throw the targets!

They threw theirs and the disks flew.

Toadsworth: Let's see, two targets at the center, one of each team. Samus' and Link's. Let's replay that slowly.

It showed a quick show of Samus and Link throwing their disks. It was very close, but Samus' landed first.

Toadsworth: Well, Samus wins for her team! Silver team wins! Gold team, get ready for the elimination challenge.

--

Ganondorf: The odds are against me. My allies have all lost. Waluigi, Pit, Wario… They've all lost. And I couldn't be happier. With my new alliance of Kirby and Link, there's no way I can lose if we make it to the final three. I want to take out Ness and Bowser. I want them out. I also hate Diddy Kong, if it wasn't for him I could be in an amazing position with a much larger alliance. Well, we'll see what happens.

Kirby: Man. This journey has been CRAZY! I've met some great friends, Link and Yoshi. Those guys are awesome. And then Ganondorf. I owe him, so I hope that guy is fun to be around. Can I make it to the merge? Yes. I'm the only one left who can eat anything. Sure, I'm almost a cannibal, but I think that if I win immunity, I'll be the king.

Link: My weapons are total ownage. You know why I almost won that challenge for our team? Because of my awesome boomerang. With all that practice I can win immunity, and I'm a fun guy to be around. They'd rather vote off someone like Falco, or Ganondorf. I'll let Ganondorf make the decisions to make me less of a threat. He seems like he knows what he's doing.

--

Peppy: This is a strength challenge. You must hold a two hundred pound weight.

Kirby: Easy.

Peppy: Without swallowing it.

Kirby, Ness, Link, Falco, and Luigi: I'm out.

Peppy: I guess it's up to Ganondorf and Bowser.

--

Peppy: Lift that weight! Come on now, it's only two hundred pounds!

Ganondorf: I can't hold… much longer…..

Ganondorf dropped it.

Peppy: Bowser wins immunity!

--

Luigi: Ahh… I can't be'a voted off. People'a love me! How can'a I lose? I'm not'a threat, and I'm fun'a to be around! This is an easy'a win!

Camera Guy: Mr. Game and Watch! Wait up!

Mr. Game and Watch was running.

Camera Guy: What do you have to say about Krystal being voted off?

Mr. Game and Watch smacked the camera and ran away.

Camera Guy: My camera!

Ness: I can make it so far. Why? I'm not a threat. The merge is coming by, and I'm the least likely person to be a threat. I will win.

Pikachu: Pika!

Samus: Yeah, this is an easy win, Pikachu. We can both make it really far, since we're probably the toughest competitors on here. With our alliance, we're strong and we can win.

Snake: Ha, I can win. I love this game. It's so easy. With my alliance of Luigi and Falco and my alliance of Pikachu and Samus, we've got the final five all together secretly. Since I'm the one joining them, I'm probably the most likely to win.

--

Master Hand: Well, there's twelve left total. One will lose today. But who?

Ganondorf: You're done.

Bowser: You're done.

Luigi: They're done.

Master Hand: Let's see. Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ganondorf, Ganondorf. Eleventh member of the jury, Gan…

Ganondorf: Wait! The immunity idle.

Master Hand: Let's see. Yep, that's it. Well, with three votes, the eleventh member of the jury is Ness.

Ness: But how?

Ganondorf was whispering to Link to thank him for the immunity idle.

Ness: YOU MUST FEEL THE PAIN! P….K….. STARSTOOOOORRRRRMMMMMM!!!!!!

Link, Kirby, and Ganondorf were had been put in casts, and Ness gave his torch to Master Hand. He left, but felt good.

Ness: I can't believe Link gave Ganondorf the idle. I thought they were enemies! That was a huge surprise. Oh well, Ganondorf is not winning. I wish best of luck to Bowser, and only Bowser.


	32. A Shocking Surprise

11 still in this game. 11 in the jury. 22 nobody cares about. 5 judges hosting this. 1 winner. 2 many numbers.

--

Bowser was so ticked. He walked up to Falco and Luigi, almost demanding to take out the three.

Bowser: Ganondorf can not win. I'm coming up to both of you. Can you help me take him out?

Luigi: I don't know. What'a do you think'a, Falco?

Falco: Alright. I'm game.

--

Snake was stalking Samus, making her very annoyed.

Snake: What'cha doin?

Samus: Hitting you with a coconut.

Samus did so, and Snake fell unconscious.

Samus: Get out of my face.

Toadsworth: We interrupt your coconut bonking for the next elimination challenge.

Samus: Crap.

Samus started dragging Snake to the beach.

--

Toadsworth: We've got a special twist here. This time, the challenge is a little different. Both teams will be going to tribal council.

Diddy Kong: What?

Toadsworth: That's part one of the twist. Part two, is that after each team votes for someone to leave, there will be a challenge. The loser of that challenge will join the jury. The winner is still in the game. Understand?

Samus: Wait, then why is this the elimination challenge?

Toadsworth: Because, the two losers in this will also compete in that final challenge. One of those four will go home. Any questions?

--

Toadsworth: Here are the rules. You grab this bar, and you will receive an electric shock. After every fifteen minutes, I'll turn up the level of pain. First one to let go for each team will lose. The ones that last longest win immunity. Everyone, grab the bar.

They did so.

Toadsworth: Time to turn up the pain… 3…2…1…

Toadsworth hit a button and the pain started.

Falco: Oh my god!

Toadsworth: Hurts, huh?

Link: Yeah!

Samus: Geez, my armor can't take this!

Samus let go.

Toadsworth: Samus let go, she's up for elimination!

Samus: I don't think that'll be a problem.

Mr. Game and Watch was going insane, and let go.

Toadsworth: Mr. Game and Watch doesn't win immunity.

--

Toadsworth: It's been fifteen minutes, time to turn up the level.

He turned a knob, and the pain got much worse.

Falco let go.

Falco: Oh, well.

Toadsworth: Falco, up for elimination!

Diddy Kong was shaking and eventually let go.

Toadsworth: Diddy Kong doesn't win immunity. It's up to Snake and Pikachu to win immunity for their team.

--

Toadsworth: LEVEL THREE!

Link let go.

Link: Man, that hurt.

Kirby let go, as well.

Toadsworth: Kirby and Link, both inevitable for immunity.

Snake: So… much… pain!

Snake lets go.

Toadsworth: Pikachu wins immunity!

Pikachu: Pika!

Toadsworth: Apparently it helps if you're an electric pokemon.

--

Toadsworth: Three left, Ganondorf, Luigi, and Bowser. Time for me to turn it up to the next level!

Bowser: I'm sorry, Luigi.

Bowser let go, leaving him and Ganondorf left.

Toadsworth: Who will win immunity? Luigi or Ganondorf?

--

Toadsworth: Time for the highest level!

Ganondorf: ####!

Toadsworth: I haven't even turned it to there, and you let it go. Luigi wins immunity!

Ganondorf: Luigi, how'd you do it?

Luigi: Rubber'a gloves.

Toadsworth: Good luck!

--

Samus and Pikachu were talking.

Pikachu: Pika?

Samus: Blindside Snake.

Pikachu: PIKACHU?

Samus: I don't care. I can't stand him, and he is not going to the merge with us.

Pikachu: Pika.

Samus: Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down. I'm telling Mr. Game and Diddy Kong. We might just be the perfect final four until the end.

--

Falco was speaking to Link.

Falco: Write down'a Ganondorf's name.

Link: Nice try.

Falco: You've owed him enough. Think about everyone that hates him. Bowser, Ness, Geno, me, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Krystal, I think we all hate him. Think about all of those possible votes in the jury. Think about it, because if you don't write his name down I swear I won't vote for you if you're in the finals and I'm not. You'd wish that you'd listen to me.

Link: But…

Falco: Think about it.

--

Master Hand: Well, it's the Silver team's tribal council, VOTE!

Samus: You've flirted with me for too long.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Snake: Sorry, pal. Nothing personal.

Master Hand: Let's see. Snake. Mr. Game and Watch. Snake. Snake, and Snake. Snake, you're up for elimination.

--

Master Hand: Actions speak louder than words. Master Hand thumped the ground really loudly.

Luigi: Good'a luck.

Ganondorf: Ha!

Link: This is by far, my hardest vote yet.

Master Hand: Ganondorf. Bowser, Ganondorf, Bowser, Ganondorf.

Bowser stared at Master Hand, then Ganondorf, and back at Master Hand.

Master Hand: The final vote is… Salt Water.

Ganondorf: What the heck?

Master Hand: Ganondorf, you're up for elimination.

--

Master Hand: Here we are. Four people, one loser. This challenge is… Arm wrestling! It will be Falco vs. Snake, and Ganondorf vs. Samus. The losers will face eachother, and the loser of those two will go. Falco and Snake, you're up first.

Snake: Watch out, I've got strong arms, bird.

Falco: Talk to the feathers!

Snake and Falco were pretty equal, but Snake was starting to win.

Samus: Hey, Snake!

Snake: Yes?

Snake was completely distracted, and lost to Falco.

Master Hand: Falco, you can go back to camp.

Falco nodded, and walked away.

Master Hand: Ganondorf and Samus, you're next.

Ganondorf: You're going down, missy.

Samus: My armor ways a lot.

Samus immediately crushed Ganondorf's hand.

Ganondorf: It's stuck!

Master Hand: Samus, you're safe. It's up to Ganondorf and Snake.

Ganondorf: Just because I lost to her, doesn't mean I'll lose to you.

Ganondorf swung his arm, and crushed Snake.

Master Hand: Ganondorf is safe. Snake, give me your torch.

Master Hand put Snake's torch out.

Snake: Good luck.

Snake: So, this is it. I lose in an arm wrestling contest. Even though I kind of hate Samus now, she's still hot. Good luck to Luigi, Falco, and especially Samus. FIESTY!


	33. Merge or No Merge?

Sorry I haven't gotten a chapter in a while. I was busy.

--

Master Hand: Previously on Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest…

Two teams had a tribal switch, going from Cyan and Brown, to Gold and Silver. There was pain and suffering, as Diddy Kong and Pit were gunning at eachother's throats. Pit ended up losing, and was eliminated.

Link made his group strong and fierce by goofing off and singing. The Silver team lost again, and one had gone crazy. Pokemon Trainer was thinking that Pikachu was making their groups go insane, but everyone else preferred him off instead.

Afterwards, the Gold team was in pure terror as Wario was farting around camp and Kirby was so hungry, he tried to eat Luigi. At the end, Wario was eliminated.

On the Silver team, the girls were after eachohter. Krystal and Samus went through a tie-breaker, and Samus won. Thus, Krystal was voted off.

A whole chapter took place of interviews and challenges. Everyone was interviewed of how'd they think they'd do. Gold team lost, and Link gave Ganondorf the immunity idle. So Ness was voted off instead of him.

An electric challenge happened where two would go to a sudden death elimination. Samus and Falco lost… And two others were voted off to also get to that sudden death elimination. Snake was backstabbed by Samus and Ganondorf was backstabbed by Link. At the end, Snake lost the sudden death elimination, and was eliminated.

Now there are ten. What will happen next, on "Survivor: Nintendo's Greatest"?

--

Kirby got news for the Gold team, and Diddy Kong had received the same on the Silver team.

Kirby: Attention, something big awaits you.

Diddy Kong: You will meet in the forest, and get your backs ready.

Kirby: Look for a trunk.

Diddy Kong: Why? You'll see.

--

The two teams met, and everybody was looking for that trunk.

Falco: Hey, guys! Over here!

Falco opened the trunk, and saw an immunity idle.

Bowser: Aww… You got immunity!

Kirby: Lucky!

Falco: Woo! This idle's special. Aren't we supposed to carry something on our backs?

Samus: A note! It's attached to the idle!

Falco: Hmm… Congratulations, you are now merged. Carry this trunk to the beach, full of leaves…

Link: Leaves?

--

The arrived on the beach, and Bowser carried the trunk there.

Master Hand: What's going on, now that you're merged?

Luigi: We're trying'a to figure that'a our selves!

Master Hand: Hmm… Well, hand me those leaves. Your challenge, is to convince Toadsworth to eat those leaves. The one who convinces him to eat your pile of leaves, wins! You'll split into teams of two.

Samus teamed with Pikachu, Diddy Kong teamed with Mr. Game and Watch, Link teamed with Bowser, Falco teamed with Luigi, and Ganondorf teamed with Kirby.

Toadsworth showed up.

Toadsworth: I'm telling you, I'm not eating leaves!

Luigi: Toadsworth! Come'a and get'a some leaves!

Toadsworth: What am I? A homeless puppy?

Samus: Eat these leaves, NOW!

Toadsworth: Uh…

Link: How about I put some sand on these…

Toadsworth: Sand? Hmm…

Toadsworth started eating Link's leaves.

Master Hand: Link and Bowser win immunity!

Link: Woohoo!

Toadsworth: Wow! This sand is fantastic! I love it!

Master Hand: Also, you guys get to go on a private jet, and be back in time for tribal council!

--

Falco ran up to Samus.

Falco: Hey.

Samus: What?

Falco: We need to team up. We haven't really talked that much before, but trust me… We need Ganondorf out.

Samus: Yeah, alright. Fine.

Falco: Great.

--

Bowser was writing a list…

Bowser: This is my list, showing who I want right now to keep, and take. Ganondorf's at the bottom. He'll be gone first. Hehehe…

--

Master Hand: Tribal Council time! Bringing back Bowser and Link. VOTE!

Bowser: Woohoo!

Ganondorf: Heh…

Link: Geez. These people are kind of annoying me now. Especially Diddy Kong.

Master Hand: Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Samus, Samus, Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf, Ganondorf. Thirteenth member of the jury, Ganondorf. Hand me your torch, and leave.

Ganondorf: Whatever. I don't even care who wins. I just want Falco and Link to lose!


	34. Fish Burgers

It's the banana song! Banana banana banananananananana… banana, BANANA!!!!! *Slap*

--

Link was at the camp, grilling burgers.

Falco stopped by.

Falco: Woah, where'd you get the grill?

Link: I found it.

Falco: Where'd you get the burgers?

Link: They're fish burgers.

Falco: How'd you turn it on?

Link: Hmm… I don't know.

--

Diddy Kong was chatting next to Mr. Game and Watch.

Diddy Kong: Soo… We go with Bowser or Pikachu and Samus?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep.

Diddy Kong: I know it's a hard choice. But we have to choose somebody!

Mr. Game and Watch was silent.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEEEPPP!!!

--

Toadsworth: Ooh, nine of you left? Time for a reward challenge. You want to know what today's reward is?

Samus: Yeah, what?

Toadsworth: You get your own… Pony! And you can enjoy it after the contest.

Falco: I've always wanted a pony.

Samus: Hey, me too!

Kirby: Same here!

Link: I already have a pony!

Toadsworth: Really. Well, then if you sit out, you'll be able to send someone to exile island after the competition. And since no one's been to exile after Ganondorf used it… There's a new idle!

Link: I'll sit out.

Toadsworth: Alright then.

--

They were all hanging in the ocean, with five ropes tied to their feet, except Link.

Toadsworth: Now, you will all hang from ropes while holding a heavy fish. If you or your fish fall, you lose the reward challenge! Ready? Set? Go!

Bowser fell.

Toadsworth: And after one second, Bowser broke his ropes and fell!

--

Toadsworth: It's been fifteen minutes. Time to cut a rope!

They all cut a rope.

Luigi: Woah… I'a can't take it!

Luigi dropped his fish.

--

Pikachu slipped the fish out of his hands.

Pikachu: Pika…

--

Toadsworth: It's been thirty minutes. Cut another rope!

They all did so.

--

Diddy Kong was holding on tight, but dropped his fish.

Diddy Kong: It's too slippery!

--

Toadsworth: Forty-five minutes and only four left! Time for you to cut a third rope!

--

Toadsworth: It's been a full hour. Cut you fourth rope! You will all hang by one rope now.

Mr. Game and Watch dropped his fish.

--

Kirby: The pressure…

Samus: The pain…

Falco: The suffering…

Kirby, Samus, and Falco: I WANT THAT PONY!

--

Toadsworth: It's been four hours. You must really want that pony.

Kirby: You know it!

--

Toadsworth: Grr… It's been twenty hours. I'm tired, you all win that pony!

Falco: Woohoo!

Samus: Yes!

Kirby: I've got a pony! Yeah!

Toadsworth: Link, send someone to exile island.

Link: Umm… Bowser.

--

Link: Fish burgers, anyone?

Kirby: Gimme!

They were all chowing down on them.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Link: And they're sand free.

Samus: No way.

Link: Yep.

Kirby: I need sand on mine… Mmm…

--

Link and Luigi were fishing…

Link: I think I've got one!

Luigi: Woah, it's a big'a one!

Link: HUGE! Whaa???

Kirby was on the end of his fishing pole.

Link: Kirby!

Kirby: I saw that worm… It looked so tasty!

--

Colonel: In this immunity challenge, you must a chicken just the right way I like it. Well? Get cooking!

--

Colonel took a bite of Samus' chicken.

Colonel: Aww… This is horri…

Samus was choking Colonel.

Colonel: Fantastic!

He took a bite of Link's.

Colonel: Incredible.

Same with Luigi's, Kirby's, and Mr. Game and Watch's.

Colonel: Poor, okay, not much.

He took a bite of Pikachu's.

Colonel: It's burned. I can't eat it!

Falco's and Diddy Kong's were next.

Colonel: Are you trying to poison me?

Bowser's…

Colonel: Decent. Okay, the winner is Lin…

Samus looked at Colonel threatening.

Colonel: I mean Samus! Samus wins immunity!

--

Link: It's too dark to go fishing now.

Pikachu: Pika…

Kirby: Eating a burger, Pikachu? I'll join you!

Link: Sorry, out of burgers.

Kirby: You took the last burger?

Pikachu: Pika.

Kirby was chasing Pikachu.

Kirby: How dare you take the last burger!

Kirby grabbed a real tree and started carrying it chasing Pikachu around.

Kirby: Why I outta!!!

--

Link was talking to the others.

Link: Look, I know that Kirby…

Bowser: He tried to kill Pikachu!

Link: But he's usually harmless!

Luigi: Sorry, but'a it has'a to be done'a.

--

Master Hand: Well, it's time. VOTE!

Link: I'm really sorry.

Kirby: You will pay!

Samus: You sick evil thing. It's my job to injure people!

Master Hand: Let me read the votes… Kirby, Kirby, Pikachu, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby. Fourteenth member of the jury, Kirby. Hand me your torch, and leave.

Kirby: Mark my words, Pikachu. YOU WILL PAY.


	35. Stinky Gunk

Bla, bla, bla…

--

Diddy Kong and Mr. Game and Watch were chatting.

Diddy Kong: I say we blindside Falco and get rid of his idle.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Diddy Kong: True, but I can always win immunity.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep…

Diddy Kong: You've got a point.

--

Link sat there all alone.

Link: My buddy… Gone.

He took another bite of sand.

Link: Who will fill in my buddy needs? Hey, Luigi!

Luigi: What is'a it, Link'a?

Link: Eat this… I made another fish burger.

Luigi: Mmm…

Luigi started twitching.

Link: It's working…

Luigi: SO GOOD'A!

Link: Let's go save the world!

Luigi: I'm a beautiful'a butterfly!

Link: Umm… Luigi?

--

Pikachu and Samus were mocking Kirby behind his back.

Pikachu: Pika-a-a!!!

Samus: Hahaha… Should I do it again?

Pikachu nodded.

Samus: HAI!!!

They bursted into laughter.

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika!

Samus: Yeah! Hilarious!

Cranky Kong: We interrupt your mocking for a challenge.

--

Cranky Kong: Well, your immunity challenge is this. You must lift the top off of a giant heavy ball. In there you'll have to scoop out this nasty gunk until it is light enough. Then you will spin the thing around until you can read a magical password of what it says. Once you see it you will run and tell me it. If it's right, you win. Want to know what you're playing for?

Everybody: Yeah!

Cranky Kong: It's a giant candy bar! Twelve times as big as an ordinary one, with my face on it! Now are you ready? Set… GO!

They took the tops off and started scooping out stuff. Luigi set the gunk on fire with a fireball, and Pikachu blasted a thunder bolt to blast the stuff out.

Pikachu's was quickly finished, and Luigi's needed a minute or two to burn. Pikachu shocked the thing and it spun extremely fast.

Pikachu ran over to Cranky Kong.

Pikachu: Pika-CHU!

Cranky Kong: No, it is not Pikachu!

Luigi smiled when his finished burning.

Luigi spun his, read it and ran over to Cranky Kong.

Luigi: Is it'a, Master?

Cranky Kong: Why, yes it is. You can either enjoy it now, or enjoy it later.

Luigi: I'll enjoy it'a later'a. I don't want'a to be'a greedy. Besides, it'a is almost'a over.

Cranky Kong: Okay, see you later then. Oh, I almost forgot. Send one person to exile island.

Luigi: Umm'a… I'll go'a.

Cranky Kong: Very well, time for you to go to exile.

--

The whole group was sitting around the fire.

Diddy Kong: Ah, my hands stink!

Link: Man… It's awful!

Falco: It's almost as bad as Wario's farts!

Diddy Kong: I'm washing my hands. Ouch!

A fish was attached to Diddy Kong's hand.

Diddy Kong: I caught a fish!

Diddy got a grin on his face.

Diddy Kong stuck his hands in the water again, and caught another fish.

Diddy Kong: This gunk attracts fish!

Falco did the same.

It bit Falco's wing as well.

Falco: You're right.

Falco everybody, get this gunk into that basket!

--

Falco: Now slowly drop it down towards the lake, slower, slower…

A whole bunch of fish jumped into the basket.

Link: We're going to need a bigger basket.

--

Peppy: Time for immunity challenge! Here you'll have to floss a giant tooth. The cleanest one at the end wins immunity.

They were all rubbing a giant rope against a giant tooth.

--

Peppy: Link's, yours is decent. Bowser's, yours is great. Luigi's is fantastic. Pikachu, bad. Falco, horrible. Diddy, okay. Mr. Game and Watch, amazing. Samus, ehh… So the winner is…

Samus whispered to Peppy.

Samus: If you don't say my name your head will say hello to my cannon…

Samus smiled. Peppy frowned.

Peppy: Samus!

Samus' smile grew.

Peppy: You're disqualified for threatening a host of this show!

Samus: WHAT?

Peppy: Good bye. No tribal council, do not pass go, you're out!

Samus: Whatever, #####.

Falco: Dang, that's the last girl.

Samus knocked Falco unconscious.

Samus: I had a good time, I can't wait to live in the real world again.


	36. Suspense and Snakes

Ugh… Boredom strikes back.

--

Bowser was lighting the fire at camp, and started to cry.

Diddy Kong: Are you crying, Bowser?

Bowser sniffed.

Bowser: No. I just got some sand in my eye.

Falco: Sheesh, we made it to the final seven, what's wrong?

Bowser: It's just amazing. We've been through so much, the money won't be worth it, and we've been forced to be here.

Link: You've got a point. But hey, there's only seven of us left! I think we've done fantastic. What about you Luigi?

Luigi: Snake.

Bowser: Snake?

Link: Snake?

Luigi: SNAAAKKKEEE!!!

There was a large cobra rushing towards the seven of them.

Pikachu: Pika!

They ran. Fast.

Peppy and Toadsworth were hiding up in the trees.

Peppy: Hehe… They never suspected it. Colonel sure did a good job with the cobra costume.

Toadsworth: Oh by the way, he said you owe him thirty bucks.

--

Cranky Kong: Well, time for a reward challenge. Before I tell you what it is, want to know what your reward will be?

Falco: Yeah.

Cranky Kong: A butler. You'll travel to another location and have a butler get anything for you.

Link: Sweet! I've always wanted a butler!

Cranky Kong: I'll ask a question about your teammates. Whoever gets the correct answer will drop a marble into one of the locations. Seven locations, one for each player. Once three marble are dropped into the location, it'll fall. If your little container falls, you're out. First question, "Who'd you want off this on day one?"

Diddy Kong- "Mr. Game and Watch"

Mr. Game and Watch- "Diddy Kong"

Pikachu- "Diddy Kong"

Link- "Diddy Kong"

Bowser- "Mr. Game and Watch"

Luigi- "Diddy Kong"

Falco- "Diddy Kong"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer was Diddy Kong.

Mr. Game and Watch dropped a marble in Bowser's container.

Pikachu dropped one in Bowser's container.

Link dropped a third one in Bowser's container and it fell.

Cranky Kong: Bowser's out.

Luigi put the marble in Diddy's container.

Falco also got one in Diddy's.

Cranky Kong: One more marble, Diddy's out. Next question, "Who do you trust the least, now?"

Diddy Kong- "Falco"

Mr. Game and Watch- "Falco"

Pikachu- "Falco"

Link- "Diddy Kong"

Luigi- "Diddy Kong"

Falco- "Diddy Kong"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer is Falco.

Diddy Kong dropped a marble in Luigi's container.

Mr. Game and Watch dropped one in Link's.

Pikachu dropped a marble in Diddy Kong's container, making it fall.

Cranky Kong: Diddy Kong's out! Next question, "Who will win the immunity challenge?"

Mr. Game and Watch- "Bowser"

Pikachu- "Diddy Kong"

Link- "Diddy Kong"

Luigi- "Diddy Kong"

Falco- "Link"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer was Diddy Kong.

Pikachu dropped a ball in Luigi's container.

Link dropped a ball in Mr. Game and Watch's container.

Luigi set one in Mr. Game and Watch's.

Falco put one in Mr. Game and Watch's, making his container fall.

Cranky Kong: Mr. Game and Watch, you're out. Luigi, one more and you're out. Next question, "Who won't shut the #### up?"

Pikachu- "Link"

Link- "Link"

Luigi- "Link"

Falco- "Link"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer was Link.

Pikachu dropped one in Luigi's, making his fall.

Cranky Kong: Luigi's out!

Link dropped one in Pikachu's.

Luigi dropped one in Pikachu's container for revenge.

Falco put one in Link's.

Cranky Kong: Pikachu, one more and you're out. Now, "Who's the craziest?"

Pikachu- "Link"

Link- "Luigi"

Falco- "Link"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer was Link.

Pikachu set a marble down in Link's container.

Falco also put one in Link's making his container fall.

Cranky Kong: Link's out. Pikachu, you need to win three times and Falco has to lose all three times for you to win. "If this was the finale, who would win?"

Pikachu- "Falco"

Falco- "Falco"

Cranky Kong: The correct answer was Falco.

Pikachu dropped a marble in Falco's and Falco did vice-versa.

Cranky Kong: Falco wins a butler!

Falco: Woohoo!

Cranky Kong: Now Falco, you can send someone else to tribal council or you can send yourself only if you give your butler up.

Falco: Grr… I'll give the butler up to Pikachu, and I'll go to exile.

Pikachu: Pika?

Falco: Yeah. Now it's time for exile!

Cranky Kong: That's my line! Falco, go to exile. Pikachu, your butler awaits.

--

Butler: Your massage chair, sir?

Pikachu: Pika.

Pikachu sat in a massage chair, with a fan, eating the best meatloaf he's ever tasted.

Butler: More snakes with your meatloaf?

Pikachu: Pika? PIKACHU!

The butler dropped several snakes on Pikachu's meatloaf. Pikachu fainted.

--

Falco spotted Bowser and Diddy Kong chatting in the forest after he arrived back from exile.

Diddy Kong: So… We're taking off who?

Bowser: Falco. Today is the day. I'm telling him we're voting off Pikachu, and we can get rid of him, or at least get rid of his idle. Either way, Pikachu or Falco is off. It's a win-win situation.

Diddy Kong: Nice.

Falco: That freak.

Bowser: Did you hear something?

Falco heard nothing else, he ran away.

--

Falco spread the word to Luigi and Link.

Falco: I want Bowser off. He can suck my feathery ###!

Luigi: Umm... Why'a exactly do you'a want him'a off'a?

Falco: He wants to blindside me, but I eavesdropped. He's off, I'm sure we can get Pikachu,too. He also wants Pikachu off.

Link: Smart plan. But it looks like Pikachu's the swing vote.

Falco: I tried my best. I gave him the reward, and I saw no idle, either.

--

Peppy: We're having a singing competition.

Link: Woohoo!

Peppy: It was a joke.

Link: Heh…

Peppy: You'll each take a sword, and slice a tree in half. Are you ready? First to slice a tree wins. Ready? Set? GO!

Bowser used force to try and get the thing through.

Pikachu used electricity with his swings.

Link won, though. No surprise there.

Peppy: Link wins!

--

Falco was talking to Pikachu.

Falco: Dude. They're trying to vote you off. Diddy Kong, Bowser, and Mr. Game and Watch want you off as well as me. We have to team up against them.

--

Bowser: Diddy Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, and I need your vote to vote off Falco. With that idle he could get to the finale easily. We need to blindside him while we have a chance.

--

Master Hand: Well, I see you're all getting along just fine. Vote someone off anyway!

Falco: It's me or you. I think I have this.

Bowser: Sorry, man. You're too much of a threat.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Master Hand: Let me read the votes.

Falco: Wait, before you read them, I'd like to play this idle.

Master Hand: All votes for Falco won't count. First vote, Falco. Falco. Falco. Falco. Bowser. Bowser. Bowser. Since you've played your idle, Bowser, you're out. Hand me your torch.

Bowser did so, his flame was removed, and he walked off.

Bowser: Wow Falco, I did not see that coming. At all. That was amazing, I wonder how you could've done it. Nice play. If you make it to the finale, I'm definitely voting for you. I have respect for you.


	37. The Dream Machine

Heh… Can't believe it's almost the end. I'm kinda low on inspiration. Any last minute ideas would be good.

--

Link happened to being chowing down on more sand than usual. Diddy was getting oddly annoyed.

Link: Sand, it's soo good. I love it! Sand is DA BOMB! I really really really really really really love it!

Diddy Kong: Okay, you know what? I'm going to go insane. I can't take "Mr. Sandman" here. I need some time alone. If I'm within ten feet from him I'll explode!

The others were in shock. Except for Falco, he wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he had some of his own words to say.

Falco: You know what, I'm joining you. This maniac is just, cracking part of my brain that shouldn't be broken.

They both walked away, happy to be away from Link for a few minutes.

Link took another bite of sand.

Link: What's they're problem?

--

Falco and Diddy Kong decided to rest at some trees.

Falco: Ah, the jungle. So, peaceful. And no sand.

Diddy Kong sat in a pile of leaves. He noticed something.

It was a magical looking piece of majestic magic in some sort of form of majesty it seemed. In other words, it was magical. Oh, and in the shape of a duck.

Diddy Kong: Woah, what's this?

Diddy Kong picked it up.

Magical Duck Thing: Don't you touch me!

It had some sort of alarm, and shot a laser at Diddy's forehead. Diddy Kong lost all of his hair on his head. He became bald.

Falco: Umm… I'm going to go back now.

Falco turned away, and started to run.

--

Luigi, Pikachu, and Mr. Game and Watch were furious when Diddy and Falco came back.

Pikachu: Pika.

Falco: What's up?

Luigi: When'a you guys were'a gone, Link had found'a apples. Lots of'a apples.

Diddy Kong: I love apples!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep!

Luigi: Yeah, I'm sure you'a love apples. Link has been gathering food for us for'a ages, and'a all you can do is'a…

Peppy: We interrupt your argument about apples for a special challenge.

--

Four of five of the hosts were there. Master Hand was enjoy a relaxation in a hot tub.

Falco: Alright, what is it?

Peppy: Well it is called, SURVIVOR, right?

Diddy Kong: So?

Cranky Kong: You haven't done much survival.

Colonel: Take a look at the chairs. When you sit in the chair, and put on the special helmet, you'll see something very special.

Link: What is it?

Toadsworth: You'll start to dream. Dream the worst nightmare one of your opponent's lives. Falco, sit in the Diddy Kong chair. Diddy Kong, sit in the Falco chair. Luigi with Link's. Link with Luigi's. Pikachu and Mr. Game and Watch will dream with theirs too. First one to conquer the dream, wins the most important reward. Immunity.

Peppy: Are you ready? Or what?

--

Falco was in this very strange world. There were three alligators. All very large, and Falco was strung to a rope, upside down.

Falco reached for his pocket, and was shocked.

Falco: Where's my laser gun? Oh well, this isn't too bad.

There was a floating saw right above Falco, and it was slowly sawing the rope he was hanging on.

Falco: Oh, come on!

--

Luigi was in a separate world. He was looking ahead of him, and behind him. There was nothing.

Luigi was on a giant rock. In space. There was no people, no water, no plants, and no sand.

Luigi: Wow. This'a is the strangest thing'a I've seen'a.

He licked the rock.

Luigi: Hmm… Marble.

--

Pikachu was suddenly shivering. Where could he possibly be? He was on a mountain. He wasn't at the top, but he was at the bottom.

Pikachu: Pika?

It echoed. Several times, and it caused giant balls of snow to roll down the hill.

A tear ran down Pikachu's face.

--

Diddy Kong would've shaken his head, if he could. He lost his fur, had a beak stuck to his face, and he was stuck to a wall.

Diddy Kong: What the… A wall? Why in the hell am I stuck to a wall? Ouch!

There was some sort of ball tossed at him.

Diddy Kong: Oww… That hurt!

A few more were tossed at him.

Diddy Kong: What's going on?

There were several little children around him. And they were tossing things at him.

Diddy Kong: Ouch, ah, ooh, ouch! Oh my god, what is that smell?

Child: Look at the ugly duckling!

Diddy Kong: Hey, kid. Stop that!

The kids were throwing stink bombs at Diddy. It was probably the worst smell he'd ever smell.

--

Link happened to be trapped inside a hallway. It was very dark, dark green in fact. Oddly, there was a sandbox at the other side of the hall.

Link: Sand? Hmm… This hallway seems odd, I should find a way to escape. But I see no doors. Maybe I can dig through the sand.

He was walking toward the sand, and something was following him. Some sort of presence. But what?

--

Mr. Game and Watch was in a horrible position as well. It didn't seem so bad because he was in an open area. All of a sudden, he heard a noise. There was a herd of buffalo racing toward the 2-D figure. It was terrifying. There had to be a minimum of twenty-five of those buffalo.

Mr. Game and Watch thought of only one thing to do. Run.

--

Back at camp, it wasn't easy either. While they were gone from the camp something happened. A brown grizzly bear with claws came out of the area. It started enjoying a peaceful snack eating everything and damaging their property.

That bear was eating their fish, drinking their water, spilling their rice, and damaging their shelter. All of that hard work at camp everyone worked with, was ruined completely. That would shock the campers when they had gotten back from camp.

--

Falco was hanging on for a few minutes now, and the saw had almost finished sawing up the rope.

Falco: Oh god, this is terrifying.

He looked around, and saw a ledge. He tried to swing the rope, and he managed to grab onto the ledge. It was just in time too, because the rope snapped. Now it was either getting on top of the ledge, or becoming alligator bait.

Falco: Come on, Falco. You've got this.

He tried to push himself up. Then he noticed something. Out of nowhere, a bucket of popcorn fell. With EXTRA butter. Poor Falco fell.

--

Cranky Kong: Congratulations, Falco!

Falco: Did I win?

Peppy: No, but you were the first to wake up! Let's see how the others are doing.

--

Luigi: So'a… Nothing. Aaaahhh!!!

Luigi started banging his head against the planet of nothing.

Luigi: I'a can't stand it!

--

Pikachu was shooting as many thunder bolts as he could. It was actually pretty effective. But there were too many of them, and he got tired.

Pikachu: Pi… pi… ka.

Pikachu fell down, and a snowball tackled him. There he was rolling, rolling, and rolling.

--

Pikachu: PIKA!

Colonel: Well, the little rat finally woke up.

Toadsworth: You're the second one to wake up and lose. I wonder how Diddy Kong's doing.

--

Diddy Kong: Will you kids quit it? Sheesh. Aw, that smell. That smell!

The kids kept on throwing the stink bombs, and Diddy Kong passed out.

--

Diddy Kong: Woah, where am I?

Toadsworth: You lost.

Diddy Kong: Aw, crap.

--

A Boo was following Link, trying to sneak up on him.

Boo: Blah!

Link: Aahh!!!

He was so scared, he captured the Boo in his hat.

Boo: Let me out!

Link: It's weird, my hat must have special powers to keep a ghost in.

Boo: Let me out of here!

Link: Not until you give me three wishes.

Boo: Fine, I'll give you three wishes.

Link: Promise?

Boo: Yeah!

Link let the Boo out, and it ran away.

Link: You promised!

--

The buffalo were running fast, but Mr. Game and Watch had a plan of his own afterwards. He just lied down, and the buffalo trampled him.

He got up, and there were only a few marks on him.

Mr. Game and Watch jumped for joy.

--

Link, Luigi, and Mr. Game and Watch were all forced to wake up.

Colonel: Well, Mr. Game and Watch. Congratulations! It looks like you have won.

Cranky Kong: Great, he won immunity. Can we go now?

--

When they arrived back at their camp, they were speechless.

Garbage was everywhere. Their precious food was on the dirt. Their tents were ripped up. It was all so terrible.

Luigi: Two words. This'a sucks!

Link: How'd this happen?

They heard a bear roar, not too far away.

Falco: Catch that bear!

They started running to quickly tackle a bear. And this was the most violent seen ever, so violent that the entire scene had to be skipped.

--

They were all sitting down, chowing on meat.

Diddy Kong: I can't believe we tackled that bear!

Falco: I can't believe Pikachu could give a shock like that. Bears are powerful.

Pikachu: Pika!

Link: Aw, man. That bear scratched me in too many ways to count.

Luigi: Maybe you'a should just'a rest it out'a.

Link: Maybe you're right.

--

Master Hand: Well, looks like it's time to… Woah, Link! What happened to you?

Link: We tackled a bear, and ate it.

Master Hand: Wha… A bear? But how?

Pikachu: Pika.

Falco: He completely obliterated that thing. That bear was probably the best meat I've tasted in a while.

Master Hand: You ate it? That's just gross. Okay freaks, time to vote.

--

Diddy Kong: Phew, I've had a great time. Sorry you have to go.

Pikachu: Pika.

Luigi: This is for being'a mean to'a Link.

--

Master Hand: I'll read the votes. First vote goes to Falco. Second vote, Diddy Kong. Falco, Diddy Kong, Diddy Kong, and the final vote goes to Diddy Kong.

Link: WAIT!

Master Hand: What now?

Link: Just to let you know Diddy, I forgive you for yelling at me. I've realized what's all happened, but I don't think. I can continue, the injury got the best of me.

Master Hand: Are you quitting?

Link: Yes.

Master Hand: Well then, I'll take your torch. Good bye.

Link handed Master Hand his torch, and walked off.

Link: Good luck!

Link: I'd just like to say this was the best experience I've ever had. I've made a bunch of friends, and I'm happy. That injury was really horrible. And good luck, Luigi. I'm rooting for you.


	38. Finale! Part One

Hmm… It's almost over and I'm really low on ideas. I made a new poll so please vote on it! It's about who'll win the second popularity prize!

--

Falco sat down with Luigi. Luigi was depressed that Link had gone, but was ready to finish the competition the right way.

Luigi: So… What'a is it?

Falco: Okay, when Diddy and I went to the forest, there was this weird duck statue thingy.

Luigi: What'a bout it?

Falco: Well, I think it was an immunity idle. It's very dangerous, it doesn't like being touched.

Luigi: That is'a crazy statue.

Falco: Maybe we should try and capture it.

Luigi: Are you'a sure? Link got'a injured because of'a the bear accident.

Falco: Trust me, this idle could be'a really useful.

Luigi: I don't know'a. I wouldn't take that'a risk.

Falco: Eh, maybe you're right. After all, I never heard of a clue involving it.

--

The whole group sat down together to snack on some leftover bear.

Diddy Kong: So, does anyone know what sand tastes like?

Luigi: I do!

Diddy Kong: Is it addictive?

Luigi: Think'a of it as a really good'a banana. A REALLY GOOD'A BANANA!

Diddy Kong: Gimme some of that sand then!

Diddy sprinkled some of it over the bear.

Diddy: Wow. This stuff is fantastic!

Falco: Don't remind me.

Pikachu: Pika.

Luigi: What? Are'a you two'a chicken?

Falco: No.

Pikachu shook his head.

Pikachu: Pi.

Diddy Kong: Chicken! Bock, bock, ba-gock!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Falco: You're lucky you can't digest anything.

He and Pikachu took a handful of that sand, and their eyes widened.

Falco: Wow. That's…

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu was striking lightning from everywhere because of the excitement.

Diddy Kong: Sheesh! Be careful!

--

They all met up at the beach for their next challenge, or so they thought.

Toadsworth: Congratulations, final five!

Falco: What's the catch, this time?

Peppy: We're all getting into a private jet!

Diddy Kong: Where are we going?

Colonel: You'll see.

Luigi: This is'a exciting! I've always wanted to'a be in a private jet'a.

--

Luigi: I spoke'a too soon'a.

Falco: Pikachu, get your tail out of my face!

They were all cramped inside the back of the storage area, while the four out of five hosts were relaxing in the front. Master Hand was going to be there, but…

--

Master Hand was tied up to a chair.

Master Hand: Aw, come on! Guys! Anyone?

…

Master Hand: At least get rid of the alligators!

There were also alligators circling water around Master Hand in a locked room.

Master Hand: I don't deserve this!

--

Cranky Kong: Well, we're here!

Peppy got out of the plane after it landed, and opened up the back door.

The five contestants left were all dumped out into a pile.

Diddy Kong: Am I bleeding?

There was a ton of blood on Diddy's face. He should've seen it dripping.

Peppy: No.

Luigi: So… Where are'a we anyway?

Colonel: Look around you, what do you see?

They all took a look, and they saw a huge city. Tall buildings, people, and hot dog stands.'

Mr. Game and Watch jumped.

Falco: Civilization!

Disgusting, yes, but Falco had kissed the ground out of being in that stinky jungle for who knows how long?

Toadsworth: Well time for your next challenge?

Diddy Kong: Already?

Colonel: Your challenge is to create the biggest crime possible. Put these masks on.

Colonel hands over the masks to them.

Toadsworth: They have a camera in them. You have one hour, go make us proud.

--

Falco: Hmm… Where to go?

Falco spots a toy store. He has an evil look on his face.

Falco: Hehe… A toy store, perfect.

--

Mr. Game and Watch was running like crazy. He probably had no clue what crime to make.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Mr. Game and Watch ran into a fountain, and started jumping into it.

--

Luigi walked through the streets, and he had no clue what he'd do. Then he smelled something.

Luigi: Mmm… Pizza.

--

Falco: Alright! This is a hold up!

A bunch of kids were surrounding him.

Falco: Watch it, kids!

They all tackled him.

They were shouting words and phrases like "I want to play with the birdie!" and "Is that beak real?" Falco was in terrible danger.

--

Pikachu was shocking lightning bolts at the street lights, exploding them.

Pikachu: Pika!

…

Pikachu: Pika!

…

Pikachu: Pika!

--

Falco showed up at to the hosts, with several scars and bruises.

Falco: I give up.

Cranky Kong: Ouch! Looks like you lose.

--

Some kids were jumping with Mr. Game and Watch in the fountain.

One of them shouted out, "This thing is funny!"

--

Pikachu came back.

Colonel: Impressive, you little rat thing…

--

Diddy Kong was still looking around, and noticed a (American) football game.

Announcer: And there they are… They pass the ball, the quarterback almost got sacked! It's going far… and it's crossing towards the touchdown line! Hey, wait! Some monkey intercepted the ball! Now it's running away! Out of the stadium! This is incredible!

Diddy Kong was being chased by security guards and football fans.

--

Diddy Kong finally got back shortly after Mr. Game and Watch.

Diddy Kong: Help me!

Peppy: Wow! That's an amazing crime!

Diddy Kong: Hide me!

Diddy hid inside a trash can.

Security guard: Did you see a monkey with a mask on?

Peppy pointed in some other direction.

Peppy: That way.

Secuity guard: Thanks.

The mob ran off in that direction, and Diddy Kong got out of the trash. He took a banana peel off of his face.

Diddy Kong: Thanks Peppy.

However, the crowd spotted Diddy Kong.

Some guy shouted out, "Hey! He's over there!"

The rest followed and Diddy ran even faster.

--

Luigi sighed inside the pizza shop. That sauce smelled completely amazing.

Luigi had no money with him.

Luigi: I'm desperate'a.

Luigi sighed, and grabbed a pizza off of the counter and ran with it.

--

Peppy: Thirty seconds. If Luigi doesn't show up, Diddy Kong will win.

Luigi: I'm back! With'a pizza!

Cranky Kong: That's your crime?

Luigi: Yep! I'a stole'a the pizza!

Toadsworth: That's insanely criminal! I can't look you in the eye. You won immunity!

Falco: Are we done?

Toadsworth: Nope, it's time for a tribal council. Right here, right now.

Colonel poured some gasoline into a trashcan and Peppy threw a match in.

Peppy: Time for you guys to vote.

Pikachu: Pika?

Peppy: Oh, yeah. Diddy.

Colonel: I've got him covered.

Colonel threw a decoy out into the streets.

Diddy safely returned, with the decoy being… obliterated.

Peppy: Well, now that you're all here, it's time to vote!

Falco: Nice try, but Luigi prevailed.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diddy Kong: It's about time you lose.

Colonel: I'll read the votes. First vote, Falco.

Falco shivered.

Colonel: Diddy Kong.

Diddy Kong wiped some sweat off of his head.

Colonel: Falco.

Falco crossed his fingers.

Falco: Please, don't let it be me.

Colonel: Eighteenth member of the jury, Falco. Give me your torch.

Falco: I don't have my torch.

Colonel: Oh, well… Take a ride on this boat. You lose.

Falco: Well, that's it for me, then. Blindside, I should've seen it coming. After a great game I played I get blindsided by such greedy people.

--

Shocked as they were about Falco being eliminated, Luigi felt good about it.

Luigi: Well, it's been'a done.

Diddy Kong: Wait, you blindsided Falco?

Luigi: Yep. It'a was my plan'a to make him believe me and Pikachu were voting for you, Diddy.

Diddy Kong: Hmm…

Toadsworth: Enough chit-chat. We're stuffing you guys back into the jet.

Pikachu: Pika?

Luigi: Well, at'a least'a there will be more'a room.

--

They had been chatting about what'll go next.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep. Beep?

Diddy Kong: Yeah, I wonder what the next challenge will be too.

Luigi: I think'a it will be'a really epic. Or it'll be really'a stupid.

Pikachu: Pika.

--

It had been only one hour onto the jet, and they were almost at the island again.

Cranky Kong: Okay, fellas. It's time for your next challenge. You'll each parachute onto a huge target painted onto the sand. Once you're there, dig until you find the next clue. Read it. That will continue your challenge.

Colonel threw some parachutes at them.

Colonel: Good luck! Because that means bad luck!

They all rushed to get their parachutes on. Luigi got his on first, and jumped.

Luigi: WAAAAAHHH!!!

Mr. Game and Watch managed to get his parachute on second.

Mr. Game and Watch: BEEEEEPP!!!

Diddy Kong was just about ready.

Diddy Kong: Here I GOOOOOO!!!

Cranky Kong was surprised why Pikachu wasn't moving.

Cranky Kong: Pikachu? What is it?

Pikachu: Pika.

Cranky Kong: Waiting for the right moment? You don't even have your parachute on!

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Cranky Kong: Fine. It's your carcass, not mine.

--

Pikachu: PIIIIKKAAAA!!!

Pikachu had fallen without his parachute, and his body slammed through the sand, making a large hole. Pikachu may have been injured, but he got a good lead for himself.

Pikachu hit the ground first, and was digging for the clue.

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu found the clue. It said, "Look for a special tree, different from all of the others. That should have a clue near somewhere."

Pikachu started running to the forest.

--

Luigi soon hit the ground, with Mr. Game and Watch and Diddy not too far behind him.

Luigi: Woah, that's one smart'a Pikachu.

Luigi was digging quickly, and Diddy was also digging fast as soon as he landed. Mr. Game and watch wasn't digging too quickly though.

Diddy Kong: Come on, come on… Got it!

Diddy Kong read the clue and ran.

Luigi also found it.

Luigi: Ha!

Mr. Game and Watch was now far behind.

--

Pikachu had been looking through the trees and finally found a tree with four clues at the top.

Pikachu: Pika!

Pikachu jumped, and still couldn't get up there. He decided to try quick attack, and across the tree, he made it to the top. He jumped and read the clue. "At the other side of the beach, you'll find a big wooden plank. Run across and get five bags and run back to solve a puzzle."

Pikachu ran ahead, and Diddy Kong and Luigi caught up.

Diddy Kong looked ahead, and saw Pikachu jump down. He climbed up the tree easily, and snatched the clue.

Luigi jumped up high, and managed to grab a branch, but he had some trouble pulling himself up.

--

Pikachu ran and managed to already have gotten two of the five bags, and was on his way to get the third one. Diddy Kong ran towards him to get his first bag.

Pikachu was running faster and had gotten his third bag over towards the table.

Diddy Kong just got his first bag, and ran a little faster than Pikachu, who was getting his fourth.

--

Luigi finally pulled himself up, and ran to get to Diddy and Pikachu.

--

Mr. Game and Watch had still been digging. Apparently, 2-D hands can't move much sand.

--

Luigi had finally arrived, and Pikachu had gotten his final bag, and ran over to the table. Diddy Kong just managed to retrieve his fourth bag, aswell.

Pikachu opened up the bag that had a tag on it. It said, "Open first." There was a note inside. It had this written on it. "Now, for your final task. A puzzle. You must put together several Tetris pieces to create a giant block. First one wins."

Diddy Kong had just gotten his last bag, while Luigi was retrieving his second.

Pikachu started laying out the puzzle pieces. He was trying as quickly as he could, and Diddy Kong showed up and started to read the task.

Luigi just got third bag ready.

Diddy Kong finished opening up the puzzle blocks, and Pikachu had a very small lead now. Pikachu had finished only one-eighth of the puzzle.

Luigi: Sheesh. I'a don't think I'a can make'a it in time'a.

--

Mr. Game and Watch was still digging, making his hole slightly deeper.

--

After a while, Diddy Kong and Pikachu were both half-way done with their puzzles. Diddy Kong was working as fast as he could, but his mind wasn't straight.

Luigi finished opening his bags, and started working on the puzzle.

--

Cranky Kong tossed a shovel to Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch was digging with it with some difficulty.

--

Diddy Kong was almost finished with his puzzle, Pikachu being almost as close, and Luigi with only half of it done.

Diddy had four pieces left, and put those Tetris blocks to action.

Diddy Kong: I'm finished! Woohoo!

Colonel ran over.

Colonel: Hmm… So he is. Diddy Kong has won immunity!

Mr. Game and Watch slammed down his shovel.

--

Everyone was there except for Master Hand, still being tied up.

Cranky Kong: As you walk through the trail designed to be walked through, collect the balloons with the contestants' faces on them. Once you've collected all of them…

Cranky Kong whispered the rest to them.

--

As they walked along, they spotted Ike's balloon.

Luigi: I wish'a that I could've gotten to'a know you better. You should've been'a less cheap'a.

"I was really suprised... How could I be eliminated?"

--

Olimar's balloon was next.

Diddy Kong: You seemed like a natural leader. But you failed!

"I should've seen this coming. I should've never went for that leader position. Man!"

--

The balloon with Wolf's face was there.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Luigi: Sure, he'a was cool. But he had'a been too'a mad.

"Eh, I don't even care. So I threw a little rock, big deal. Sure, I regret swearing, but it's okay. Good luck to those that didn't vote for me. Time to get back to my regular life."

--

They looked at Ridley on the balloon.

Diddy Kong: Any of you know this guy? Some creepy dragon thing?

"Well, this sucks. Maybe I shouldn't be so quiet anymore. Good luck to those left."

--

Jigglypuff's was next.

Pikachu: Pika!

Luigi: No, I don't think that puff thing is hot!

"Jiggly! (Man! I was sure Link was going home. Oh, well... This was pointless anyway.)"

--

Meta Knight had been shown next.

Diddy Kong: Who's this loser?

"Well, I can see why I was eliminated. But... HOW THE HELL DOES 2+2 EQUAL SEVENTEEN?"

--

Lucario was on the next balloon.

Diddy Kong: Man, you just want to take your time, huh?

"I'm out just because of one sentence I said? This show must be rigged!"

--

They all looked at Toad. They couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Luigi: Hahaha!!!

"Overall, I'm pretty much cool with anybody here winning. Except for Link. He's been mean to me this whole challenge, and that's not what being a leader is about."

--

Ice Climbers had a balloon and so did Toon Link.

Diddy Kong: Two very strange contestants. Hey, doesn't that kid in the green look familiar?

"If only we weren't beaten by Snake. We probably would've still been here!"

"Well, I had a good time. It's not all that bad. Racing just isn't my thing. Good luck!"

--

Black Shadow's balloon had shown up.

Luigi: You are'a the most unlucky contestant here'a.

"Well, I guess I got unlucky. You have to do, what you have to do. I just hope they know that they voted off their strongest competitor. Anyway, I'm rooting for Mr. Game and Watch."

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Sonic's balloon was next.

Diddy Kong: Loser.

Luigi: Speed'a freak.

Pikachu: Pika, pika, PIKA!!!

Luigi: Woah, Pikachu, that's pretty harsh'a.

Sonic has no quote. He was injured.

--

Daisy had arrived on the next balloon.

Diddy Kong: You seemed kind of nice. But I had the advantage point.

"Well, it looks like I'm gone. But King Dedede really is fat."

--

Captain Falcon had shown.

Luigi: This'a guy was'a kind of'a dorky. Oh well, he got'a sick anyway.

"Well, I guess I got really unlucky. But I was sick, what could I do?"

--

Peach was near on the next balloon.

Luigi: Well, you'a weren't helping.

"Well, I guess I got really unlucky. But I was sick, what could I do?"

--

Zero Suit Samus had been shown.

Diddy Kong: You really were a threat. And wait… There's two of Samus? That cheater!

"So that's it. I'm voted off because I'm a threat. In this early of the game? They're going to lose so many more challenges."

--

They picked up the next balloon. Fox.

Diddy Kong: Hmm… Better you than me.

"Just because I'm a sharp shooter in planes, doesn't mean I'm the same with archery. Oh well, it could've been worse."

--

Mario had been shown onto the next balloon.

Luigi: Mario, I'a… I'm sorry.

"When I'a get my hands on you'a, Luigi! Oh, you'll be'a sorry!"

--

Lucas had been shown on the next balloon.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Lucas had no quote, he was too busy crying.

--

Waluigi was pictured on the next balloon. Diddy grabbed it tightly.

Diddy Kong: Nice try, loser.

"SO CLOSE! We had it all perfect! King Dedede even voted for Diddy Kong! Ugh. We should've voted for Geno. Oh, well. I messed up."

--

King Dedede was on the balloon eating some chicken.

Diddy Kong: Daisy was right, you are fat.

"What idiots. Their rivalry was stronger than ever. This is the last time I try to stay neutral."

--

Midna was on the next one of the balloons.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep, beep, beep.

"Wow. I can't believe that Link didn't go home. Man, that was unexpected."

--

R.O.B. had shown next. They're finally at the jury.

Luigi: You were'a so… lucky!

R.O.B. couldn't talk, but he did blast a laser.

--

Zelda was on the next picture.

Luigi: You almost'a got us.

"Falco was too strong. We should've taken down his alliance sooner."

--

Donkey Kong probably was the strongest competitor.

Luigi: Strong'a guy.

"Well, that's it. Outnumbered, and they voted out their strongest competitor really quickly."

--

Diddy Kong: Geno, Geno, Geno. You were with me until those jerks took care of you.

"I thought this group was nice. I guess Pit and Ganondorf persuaded the group. I just hope they don't win the thing. They just suck."

--

Luigi: Yoshi, you sure'a loved to eat'a. The perfect'a buddy for'a Kirby.

"Well, at least I cleared my conscience. Too bad I had to go so soon."

--

Luigi: Marth, you'a were so hot'a!

"Don't they get it? I'M A GUY!"

--

Diddy Kong: Who's the loser now, huh, Pit?

"Well, this is what I get for making enemies. Too bad. Diddy Kong must lose. He will."

--

Pokemon Trainer had been shown on the next balloon.

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pika!

"Eh, it was stupid of me to stay away from the group. Oh well, Snake was smart voting for me. I hope he wins."

--

Diddy Kong stuck his tongue out at the face on Wario's balloon.

Diddy Kong: FARTY WARTY!

"Well, I knew I'd be gone sooner or later. I wish luck to Ganondorf, and only Ganondorf."

--

Mr. Game and Watch for some reason created a tear. Krystal's balloon was shown.

"Well, that's it. I'm glad Mr. Game and Watch and Diddy Kong stayed loyal. I guess we should've voted for Snake instead. Oh, well."

--

Diddy Kong: You were really cool, Ness. Really cool.

"I can't believe Link gave Ganondorf the idle. I thought they were enemies! That was a huge surprise. Oh well, Ganondorf is not winning. I wish best of luck to Bowser, and only Bowser."

--

Luigi: Snake'a, loyal'a buddy.

"So, this is it. I lose in an arm wrestling contest. Even though I kind of hate Samus now, she's still hot. Good luck to Luigi, Falco, and especially Samus. FIESTY!"

--

They hit the merged group.

Diddy Kong: If I could punch anyone in the face right now, it would be you. Ganondorf.

"Whatever. I don't even care who wins. I just want Falco and Link to lose!"

--

Pikachu shivered as he went to pick up Kirby's balloon.

"Mark my words, Pikachu. YOU WILL PAY."

--

Samus was up next.

Luigi: You were hot'a, but not'a as hot'a as'a Marth.

"I had a good time, I can't wait to live in the real world again."

--

Bowser had been shown next.

Luigi: You were'a close. But I managed to'a do what you'a couldn't.

"Wow Falco, I did not see that coming. At all. That was amazing, I wonder how you could've done it. Nice play. If you make it to the finale, I'm definitely voting for you. I have respect for you."

--

Luigi: Link'a, Link'a, Link'a. You were the most'a entertaining contestant to'a be'a with.

"I'd just like to say this was the best experience I've ever had. I've made a bunch of friends, and I'm happy. That injury was really horrible. And good luck, Luigi. I'm rooting for you."

--

Finally, they showed up to Falco's balloon.

Diddy Kong: You're finally gone.

Pikachu: Pika!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Luigi: Sorry. You should've seen'a it'a coming.

"Well, that's it for me, then. Blindside, I should've seen it coming. After a great game I played I get blindsided by such greedy people."

--

They set down all the balloons and did what Cranky told them to do. Jump on the balloons!

Luigi: Woohoo!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Pikachu: Pika!

Diddy Kong: Awesome!

They sure enjoyed themselves.

--

Back at camp, Mr. Game and Watch and Diddy Kong were planning.

Diddy Kong: So, Luigi?

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

--

Luigi and Pikachu showed up to Diddy Kong.

Luigi: We'a need to talk'a.

Diddy Kong: What is it?

Luigi: You know… You'a would'a never win to Mr. Game and Watch'a.

Diddy Kong: Blindside him? I don't know.

Pikachu: Pika!

Diddy Kong: True, I'd have Krystal and Ness' votes guaranteed. Okay, I'll do it.

--

Master Hand was still tied up, but he was talking to the four left.

Master Hand: Well, I'm stuck here. Vote! You can't be in a worse position than me!

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep!

Pikachu: Pika!

Diddy Kong sighed, and wrote down his vote.

Master Hand: Okay, the idol is ineffective. Diddy has immunity, and I'm reading the votes. Luigi.

Luigi was sweating.

Master Hand: Mr. Game and Watch.

Mr. Game and Watch seemed nervous.

Master Hand: Mr. Game and Watch. And finally…

They all looked nervous. Very scared, indeed.

Diddy Kong: GET ON WITH IT!

Master Hand: Mr. Game and Watch. Hand me your torch, and get out of here!

Mr. Game and Watch did so.

Mr. Game and Watch: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

…

…

…

…

EEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!!!


	39. Finale! Part Two

Wow. Just wow. I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter. There's really no excuse at all. I hope you enjoy it.

--

They were all walking back from the council. Since his last ally was gone, Diddy sure felt left out.

Diddy Kong: Wow. I feel pretty bad for blindsiding Mr. Game and Watch.

Luigi: Yeah. But I'a feel bad'a for Falco, too.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diddy Kong: Well, it's just us now.

--

Pikachu was looking for some fish in the water to shock and catch. He managed to catch five already, and something had happened. A crate washed onto the shore. There was a stamp on it, but there was no return or address on it. It only said "Celebration".

Pikachu was very glad, and shouted out to Diddy and Luigi.

Pikachu: Pika! PIKA!

After a short amount of time, they showed up.

Luigi: What is it'a?

Diddy Kong: A crate. Hmm… Celebration. Guess it's for us. Pikachu, wanna shock it?

Pikachu: Pika.

He nodded and charged some electricity, making a huge spark, paralyzing that box.

Diddy Kong: Oh my god… TACOS!

Pikachu: Pika?

Luigi: Tacos?

Diddy Kong: Tacos! Burritos and quesadillas and everything!

They all had a grin on their face.

--

The hosts were chilling back waiting for Toadsworth. Even Master Hand was free again, by law.

Cranky Kong: What is taking Toadsworth so long?

Master Hand: I don't know, but I'm starving!

Peppy: He better get back soon.

Toadsworth was running to them.

Colonel: About time!

Toadsworth: Sorry guys. The Mexican food fell off of the boat!

Peppy slapped himself in the face.

Cranky Kong: Are you kidding me? That was our celebration food!

Peppy: I knew I should've taken the plane.

Master Hand: Last time we let you in charge of our food!

--

Luigi and Pikachu were lying down, stuffed. Diddy Kong was sitting, and his brain had thought up something. What if the finale had only two?

Diddy Kong crouched quietly to Pikachu.

Diddy Kong: Psst… Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika…

Diddy Kong: Shhh… I got to ask you something.

Pikachu: Pika?

Diddy Kong: Well, you know, Luigi's also made a lot of friends and had created an amazing plan. What if there's a final two? You and me blindside him, and then it's to us? We'd have a better chance!

Pikachu thought about it for a second.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Diddy Kong: Great, but it'll only work if it's a final two.

--

At the night time, the five shouted to them.

Master Hand: WAKE UP!

Cranky Kong: Rise and shine!

Colonel: Wakey wakey!

Toadsworth: Get up!

Peppy: Open those eyes!

Diddy Kong: God, what is it? Oh, it's you.

Pikachu: Pika.

Luigi: Ugh…

--

They all went off to the area where people have gotten eliminated.

Peppy: Sit down.

Luigi, Pikachu, and Diddy Kong did so.

Colonel: You're probably wondering. Is this a finale two? Is it a finale three?

Cranky Kong: That answer is… Three.

Toadsworth: Congratulations! You've all made it to the finale!

Diddy Kong sighed with relief.

Master Hand: It's time for the jury members to come back. R.O.B, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Geno…

Diddy Kong waved to Geno, and Geno waved back smiling.

Master Hand: Yoshi, Marth, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, Wario, Krystal, Ness, Snake, Ganondorf, Kirby…

Kirby glared at Pikachu. Pikachu started breathing deeply.

Master Hand: Samus, Bowser, Link, Falco, and Mr. Game and Watch.

Falco was mouthing words at Luigi that aren't shown on TV.

Mr. Game and Watch shook his head at Diddy Kong.

--

Master Hand: Well, here's how it's going to go. Everyone will first ask their questions. They can only ask one person, however. Then, the players would give their final speech. R.O.B, do you have a question? If not, shake your head.

R.O.B. shook his head and apparently knew who he'd vote for.

Master Hand: Very well. Zelda.

Zelda: Ahem, Luigi. Was your plan to just stay behind Falco the entire time until that very moment?

Luigi: Well, I had'a done so'a already.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: Luigi, I have to say. That's a good plan. But what if Falco made it to the finale by winning immunity constantly?

Luigi: I'a would'a probably be'a doomed.

Master Hand: Geno?

Geno: Diddy, man. You were great. I have to ask, what will you do now that you have so many enemies?

Diddy Kong: I'll have to prove to them how great I've planned.

Master Hand: Yoshi.

Yoshi: Luigi, it was amazing how you've successfully taken care of Falco. I have no question.

Master Hand: Marth.

Marth: Diddy Kong, how can you possibly win? I doubt that anyone here except a few will vote for you.

Diddy Kong: Remember when I've won so many immunities and used the idle at the right time? Think about that.

Pit: Okay Diddy, do you regret what you've done to me? Anything? You're just so annoying.

Diddy Kong: Eat your words.

Pokemon Trainer: Heh, so Pikachu. I see you there. I knew you'd be there. Nice job avoiding everybody, especially me. No question. My vote goes to you. You've played a cutesy scene in order to win and turned everyone against me when I figured out what you were up to. Congratulations.

Pikachu just smiled.

Wario: Hmmph. Luigi or Pikachu. I'm not asking any question, I'll just flip a coin to decide who should win. I could really care less. As long as Diddy doesn't win.

Krystal: Ha, so here you are Diddy. Nice job. You outlasted everybody here, and made enemies against so many people. You were outnumbered and still managed to stay on top. You came from behind, and that is what a Survivor is.

Diddy Kong: My pleasure.

Ness: Wow. Are three of you have done incredible jobs. Unless anyone can convince me further, I'm going with Krystal on this.

Snake: So… This is it. Luigi, I'm very surprised you betrayed Falco like that. Were you really that desperate to get rid of him like that? Still, I can't really blame you. You got this far and he didn't. Well done.

Luigi: Well, it'a wasn't what I'a wanted the most. But if'a you've gotta do it, you've gotta do it.

Ganondorf: #### you, Diddy.

Diddy Kong: Shut up!

Ganondorf: #####.

Diddy Kong: You wanna start something with me?

Ganondorf just stared at him.

Diddy Kong: Well?

Ganondorf continued to stare.

Diddy Kong: Say something!

Ganondorf: #### you, sideways!

Diddy Kong: That's it! Aaaahhh!!!

Diddy Kong went straight towards Ganondorf and ran to punch him.

Ganondorf saw this coming, and just tripped him. He landed straight on his face.

Diddy Kong: Ohh, now you're gonna get it!

He jumped on top of Ganondorf's face and started yanking on his hair.

Ganondorf: Get off of me you furry ####face!

Pokemon Trainer: Oh my god.

Falco: Somebody stop them!

Kirby walked up to Pikachu.

Kirby: You know, I've wanted to do the same thing to you for a while!

Kirby took his hammer and started to bonk Pikachu in the skull.

Pikachu: Pika!

The fights kept raging on. Now there were two of them.

Zelda glared at Master Hand.

Zelda: You're not going to do anything about this?

Master Hand: NO WAY! These fights will make this the best show ever!

Pikachu shocked Kirby and he just lied down.

Kirby: Uh… I feel… Dizzy.

Ganondorf fell on top of Diddy Kong and squished him.

Diddy Kong: Alright! I give!

Master Hand: We're taking a short intermission so we can get help in here. We'll be back.

--

Diddy Kong had a cast on his left broken arm.

Kirby had five bandages, one on his eye.

Pikachu had just a few bruises, nothing much.

Ganondorf was unharmed, except his head still hurt from when Diddy pulled on his hair.

Kirby: ####er.

Master Hand: Alright, we're continuing the questions! Your turn, Samus.

Samus was pretty stunned.

Samus: Um… Pikachu, you had the game pretty good. I think you deserve to win.

Bowser: I guess I'll have to vote for the person who took out the one taking out me. Luigi. But were you planning it the whole time?

Luigi: To be'a honest… I really thought he'a would'a be voted out'a much sooner. He'a was really making himself'a quite the target.

Link: Well, you were by my side most of the time, I guess I'll be voting for you Luigi, you've been a great friend.

Luigi: You've been a great'a friend, too, Link'a.

Falco: So… It comes to this. I really thought I was going to be farthest and win. I did all of our planning, and I'm who carried you far, Luigi. I'm not sure who to vote for yet, so prey it's you.

Mr. Game and Watch: Beep. Beep beep? Beep, beep, BEEEEEP…

…

Beep, beep, beeeep, beep, beep…

Falco slapped Mr. Game and Watch.

Falco: Shut up, already! I think Diddy gets the point.

Master Hand: Alright, now that the jury have made their questions and comments and err… remarks, it's time for the final three to admit their final stories in convincing you before you make your votes. Let's start with you, Diddy.

Diddy Kong: Well, as Krystal said… I was outnumbered. Sure, I made a crap-ton of enemies, but I still managed to make my way to the…

Pit threw a boot at Diddy Kong.

Pit: Shut up! Nobody likes you!

Diddy Kong: Oww… And I hope you vote for me.

Master Hand: Luigi?

Luigi: I don't want to'a make this'a too long and bore'a you. So I will'a keep'a it short and sweet'a. I followed'a Falco until the last moment, like'a when a King'a inherits his throne'a to his son.

Master Hand: Okay, your turn Pikachu.

Pikachu took a deep breath.

Pikachu: Being cute and cuddly can get you very far in this game.

Pit: What?

Samus: Woah.

Marth: Pikachu can…

Pikachu: Yes, I can talk. I took a risk this whole time to pretend and be "cute" so nobody would target me. The only one that didn't fall for it was Pokemon Trainer but… One person can't really make a difference. The whole "talking" thing was just to make me seem cuter. But I did more than just that, you see. I also had many plans up my sleeve.

Kirby: Like what?

Pikachu: Let's go back a couple weeks. Remember when Daisy went out of control and called King Dedede fat? I made a bet she wouldn't. I lost that bet, but it wasn't much of a bet to lose. I promised I would give her a larger percentage of my food supply if we were on the same team again. Looks like that didn't happen, huh? Hahaha…

Geno: We're gonna need more than just a stupid bet to convince us.

Pikachu: Right you are, Geno. And he's another example right here. When everyone voted you out, Geno. Guess who was the only one to vote for Ness? It was me, cute little Pikachu all along! And you blamed Wario, making two of my competitors rivals of eachother.

Wario and Ness looked at eachother with only a straight face, no comment.

Pikachu: Well, I hope you vote for me.

Master Hand: Well, there we are. Time to settle your votes, jury. Who's it gonna be?

Ganondorf: Well… You're not Diddy.

Geno: I hope I made the right choice.

Snake: Wow. This decision was hard.

Wario: Heads… Or Tails? Tails it is!

All of the others voted, but who honestly cares? Most people probably skip these to get to the results anyway!

--

Master Hand: And that settles it. You three will now leave to Mushroom Kingdom. Ridley, come up here!

Ridley: Master Hand said I could be in his hot tub for the rest of the competition if I flew you three over there.

Ridley had two seats on top of his back.

Pikachu: Wait… There's only two seats!

Master Hand: One of you will be taped down onto Ridley's tail.

Luigi: Called the front'a seat!

Pikachu: Called the middle seat!

They hopped onto Ridley, eager to fly away.

Diddy Kong: #### my life.

--

Luigi: Woah… Look'a at this'a view!

Pikachu: Pretty remarkable, huh?

Trees and birds were everywhere, it was such a remarkable sight. They were above the clouds, and it was incredible. As long as you weren't afraid of heights, this was fine.

Luigi: It feels great to'a be back'a at'a the Mushroom Kingdom.

Pikachu: Yeah, this gonna be good to be back in civilization. How are you managing, Diddy?

Diddy Kong: I'm not gonna die… I'm not gonna die…

Ridley: Whew, I'm getting tired. I hope we get there soon!

Luigi: I'a think I'a hear it. It's the annoying'a sound of the freaking'a Toads.

Ridley: Alright… Finally! Now my wings can get a break!

--

Master Hand: Ahh, we're back!

Master Hand fell flat on the ground.

Cranky Kong: I'm gonna host the ending results.

He held up a boxing glove high. Then he fell down as well.

Toadsworth: No, I'm hosting! But Toadsworth got hit by a laser. Shot by Peppy.

Peppy: I'm going to host!

Colonel strapped a bomb to Peppy's chest.

Colonel: I'm hosting.

Peppy: Okay, okay!

Colonel: Ha! It was just a sticker anyway!

He peeled it off, and laughed.

Colonel: Alright… Let's get to it. The first vote goes to…

Diddy Kong.

Ganondorf: What? Whatever.

Colonel: Second to… Pikachu.

Pikachu: Alright!

Colonel: Luigi. We're all tied up.

Luigi started to get nervous.

Colonel: Luigi. Pikachu. Luigi. Pikachu. Pikachu. Luigi.

Diddy Kong: Ah, crap.

Colonel: Pikachu. Luigi.

Pikachu looked a Luigi with a creepy stare.

Colonel: Pikachu.

Luigi looked back at Pikachu.

Colonel: Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu. Who am I kidding? The rest of the votes are for Pikachu.

Pikachu: Yeah, baby! Woohoo! Alright! I won!

Diddy Kong: NOT SO FAST!

Pikachu: What? But I won!

Diddy Kong help up a gun and grabbed Marth.

Diddy Kong: Alright… This is it! Hand me over the money or the precious Marth gets it!

Marth: You monster!

Diddy Kong: Shut up! I held through all of this crap for so long! I'm not leaving empty handed!

Link: Put the hot chick down.

Link was holding a bow and arrow straight towards Diddy.

Link: Or I'll get this bow straight towards your face.

Marth: First of all, I'm a guy. Second, LET ME GO YOU FLEABAG!

Diddy turned his hat backwards.

Diddy Kong: YOU'RE GIVING ME THE MONEY, OR SHE DIES!

Samus: What's gone into your head? You can't just kill someone! Even I wouldn't go to that length!

Ganondorf: I would…

Samus: Nobody asked you.

Snake: What are we going to do, Colonel?

Colonel: What can we do?

All of a sudden, the ground shook.

Ike: GREAT AETHER!!!!

Ike came flying through the roof, and landed on top of Diddy Kong.

Ike: Please, can I have a part in another season? I deserve more than this! I was eliminated first unfairly! Come on!

Colonel: Holy, crap. Diddy's unconscious! Everybody, let's get him into a cage.

Toads were showing up in police outfits.

Toad #1: This the guy?

Colonel: Yep.

Toad #2: Yeah, people like this make me sick. I can't believe he's from an E series.

Toad #1: Wanna get some mushrooms later?

Toad #2: You… Cannibal!

Toad #1: Uhh… Did I say mushrooms? I ment passion fruits!

Toad #2: Oh.

Toad #1 was thinking.

Toad #1: Few. That was a close one.

Colonel got back to what he was saying earlier.

Colonel: Well, here's the results!

Votes for Pikachu: Zelda, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Marth, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, Wario, Krystal, Ness, Ganondorf, Samus, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch.

Votes for Luigi: R.O.B, Snake, Kirby, Bowser, Link.

Votes for Diddy Kong: Geno

Colonel: Congratulations, Pikachu! You deserve it! Ten grand!

Pikachu: $10,000 dollars?

Colonel: Yeah, I'm surprised Nintendo wouldn't give more consider all the profits they've made through casual gaming. Oh, and for the fan favorite.

The only people to receive a vote were Link, Samus, Kirby, Krystal, Sonic, Mario, and… R.O.B.? There's a vote for him? Woah… Anyway, time for the winner! The fan favorite winner is… SONIC! No surprise there.

Sonic: Woah, I won! What did I win?

Colonel: A can of tuna.

Sonic: That's just… 0_o

--

Hahaha… That's the end. I'll answer questions if you want. Excepting those before August 25th, and will put it into my final chapter. Hope to see some great ones and hope you enjoyed my story. Heh, I apologize for the procrastination bug. It spreads wildly crazy!


End file.
